Otra época
by Petalo-VJ
Summary: Nos encontramos en la edad media. Los Malfoy son una de las familias más poderosas que hay y Hermione es una simple esclava que los sirve,pero poco a poco las cosas iran cambiando.DRAMIONE. Advertencia: Fic en proceso de renovación.
1. primer contacto

**Hola a todos. Este es un fic de DracoxHermione, pero antes de empezar tengo que hacer unas aclaraciones.**

**En este fic es en otra época, poco después de la Edad Media, cuando mandan los aristócratas y pueden vender o comprar a los esclavos como si fueran simples objetos. **

**Los Malfoy son una de las familias más influyentes y poderosas que hay y Hermione no es más que una simple esclava que trabaja para ellos.**

**Advertencia: Este fic está en proceso de renovación. Por lo que podréis notar mucha diferencia entre la calidad de este capítulo y los siguientes.**

**Otra Época**

**Capítulo 1: Primer contacto**

—¡Ginny!... ¿Ginny, dónde estás? —La joven esclava buscaba a su íntima amiga por el gran castillo. Su pelo castaño estaba enmarañado y su piel morena parecía aún más oscura a causa de la suciedad.

—¡Hermione! —gritó otra muchacha que también trabajaba allí. Era una chica de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes que corrió hacia Hermione a toda velocidad. Tenía una expresión de horror en la cara que a Hermione no le gustaba nada. Era un mal presagio.

—¿Qué pasa, Layla?—preguntó, preocupada, la chica.

Layla se apoyó en sus rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento. Sentía que le faltaba el aire en los pulmones. Cuando, al fin, consiguió calmarse, miró a su compañera y dijo con la voz rota y los ojos humedecidos:

—Han vendido a Ginny.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que la han vendido? ¿A quién? —gritó la castaña, alterada.

No podían habérsela llevado. Ella era lo único bueno que tenía en ese infierno en el que trabajaba y vivía. Las humillaciones, el cansancio, las órdenes y los castigos eran más llevaderos cuando ella la abrazaba. Era más que una amiga, era una hermana. No podía dejarla ir.

—A un señor que se encaprichó con ella. Al parecer le ofreció a nuestro señor una buena cantidad de dinero y él aceptó vendérsela —explicó la joven, intentando inútilmente mantener la calma. Sus manos temblaban.

Hermione se quedó petrificada por un momento. No podía ser...Ginny, no...Habían estado juntas desde niñas. La única razón por la que todavía no había perdido las ganas de vivir era ella, su mejor amiga. ¿Por qué querían quitársela de las manos? ¿Por qué tenían que llevarse a lo único bueno que tenía?

Súbitamente, empezó a correr hacia la salida del castillo. Tenía que buscar a Ginny fuera donde fuera. No importaba el lugar. Ella la encontraría. Tenía que hacerlo.

El señor Lucius Malfoy se llevó un trozo de la carne a la boca, deleitándose con su sabor. Era la de mejor calidad. En su mesa sólo cabían las cosas buenas. Y eso no se reducía únicamente a las exquisiteces que le servían sus cocineros, sino también a las buenas noticias. Lucius disfrutaba tomando decisiones beneficiosas para él, y siempre se las anunciaba a su hijo Draco mientras comían juntos. Ése iba a ser uno de esos momentos.

—Draco, hijo, creo que ya va siendo hora de que contraigas matrimonio, ¿no te parece? —soltó Lucius, bebiendo un sorbo de vino de su fina copa.

Draco levantó la mirada de su plato. Otra tontería de su padre. Estaba harto.

—¿Tan pronto? Aún tengo diecinueve años, padre —se quejó el joven. No le gustaba la idea de casarse a tan poca edad, pero mucho menos el hacerlo con alguien por la que no sentía nada.

—Eres lo suficientemente mayor —dijo su padre —.Estoy interesado en que te cases con la hija de Parkinson. Voy a hacer unos tratos con él y...

—Un momento —le interrumpió —. ¿Parkinson? —preguntó, asqueado e incrédulo, golpeando los cubiertos contra la mesa —. ¿Pansy Parkinson? Padre, no es más que una interesada que se acerca a la gente por su dinero.

—Mira, Draco...—estaba a punto de rebatirle, pero una vez más fue interrumpido. Esta vez, por los gritos de una chica.

—¡Soltadme! —gritaba Hermione. Dos guardias la sujetaban de ambos brazos, llevándola prácticamente a rastras hasta la gran mesa donde comían los dueños del castillo.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó, con autoridad, Lucius. Le molestaba muchísimo que le interrumpieran en medio de la comida, y más aún cuando estaba tratando un asunto de vital importancia.

—Encontramos a esta esclava intentando fugarse, señor —contestó uno de los guardias, empujando y tirando a los pies del hombre a la pobre chica, que cayó sobre sus maltratadas rodillas.

—No es verdad, yo sólo...—intentó excusarse la joven, atreviéndose a mirar a los ojos al aristócrata.

—¡Silencio, esclava! —gritó su amo, asustándola.

El hombre se levantó y miró a la castaña como si no fuera más que escoria. ¿Quién se había creído que era para hablarle directamente y sin su permiso? — Nadie intenta huir de aquí y se queda sin castigo. ¡Llévenla a la celda! ¡Tres días sin comida ni bebida! —gritó de nuevo, sin importarle las lágrimas de la pobre chica.

Los guardias volvieron a llevarse a la esclava, agarrándola por los antebrazos. Draco vio cómo lloraba, desconsolada. Por un momento pudo contemplar sus ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas y sintió compasión por ella. Miró a su plato e intentó seguir comiendo, pero se le había quitado el hambre. ¿Tres días sin comida y sin bebida? ¿Acaso quería matarla?

En su mente, volvió a aparecer la imagen de la pobre chica. Draco no era partidario de los esclavos ni mucho menos. Adoraba su fortuna y le repugnaba la idea de pesar que el azar podría haber hecho que naciera pobre. Sin embargo, ¿quién podría tratar a otra persona con tanta crueldad?... Ah, sí...su padre...Aun así, no podía parecer un blando delante de él, por lo que cada vez que cometía una injusticia, él miraba para otro lado y hacía como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Sin embargo, esa tarde no pudo mostrar indiferencia ante un asunto de tal gravedad. El llanto de esa esclava resonaba en sus oídos, atormentándolo. Quizás se había pasado con el vino.

Lucius volvió a llenar la copa de su hijo, al verla vacía, y continuó con su charla, dando razones estúpidas, pero Draco ya no escuchaba. Estaba pensando en otra cosa. No se quedaría con los brazos cruzados ante esa injusticia, pero tendría que esperar al anochecer, cuando su padre se hubiera acostado.

Cogió la copa y apuró hasta la última gota. Tenía que estar muy borracho para hacer lo que pensaba hacer.

Al caer la noche, la chica, ahora más tranquila, se encontraba tirada en el frio suelo de aquella sucia, oscura y húmeda mazmorra. Tristemente, sollozaba por todo lo que le había pasado ese día. Sólo deseaba quedarse dormirda y que sus sueños fueran mejor que la realidad.

—Son unos monstruos— se decía a sí misma —. Odio a los Malfoy...

Su estómago empezó a reclamar comida. No solían darle mucho para comer, pero de algo a nada había mucha diferencia. Su estómago rugió de nuevo, haciendo que la pobre chica se retorciera mientras se abrazaba la barriga con los brazos.

De repente, oyó un ruido que provenía de detrás de ella. Asustada, se levantó de un salto y observó cómo unas rocas de la pared empezaron a moverse hasta dejar a la vista un pasadizo secreto del que salió el joven Malfoy.

—Señor, ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí? —preguntó, con el corazón encogido.

—Ven conmigo — ordenó, jalándola del brazo y llevándola dentro del pasadizo, el cual se cerró en cuanto hubieron metido el último pie.

Anduvieron cerca de dos minutos por el totalmente negro túnel. Poco a poco empezaron a ver un destello de luz a lo lejos, y segundos después llegaron a la salida, que daba a la habitación del chico.

La soltó de la mano y se le quedó mirando unos segundos. Parecía estar aterrorizada. Temblaba, y sabía que no era por frío.

—No voy a hacerte nada malo —aclaró.

La chica apenas levantó la mirada, pero Draco pudo notar la duda en su expresión corporal. ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarla ese chico si ella sólo era una simple esclava? No tenía sentido. Debía tener algo más entre manos.

Draco se acercó a ella y la agarró del brazo para acercarla un poco. La joven percibió el olor del vino. Al parecer el muchacho estaba algo ebrio. Aun así, continuó con la cara bajada. Los esclavos no podían mirar a los ojos de sus amos, a menos que éstos se lo permitieran.

—Estás muy fría y pálida —observó el chico —. No creo que pudieras soportar tres días sin comer ni beber nada —le dijo, tocando su mejilla.

La castaña se estremeció al contacto. Nunca la había tocado un hombre y el simple roce de alguien superior a ella la hacía temblar.

—¿Por qué me ayuda? —preguntó ella, débilmente.

—Yo no soy tan cruel como mi padre...—dijo él a duras penas. Estaba mareado, ni siquiera sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo. —Te quedarás en mi habitación estos tres días.

—¿Y si el señor Malfoy se entera? —preguntó con miedo de sólo imaginárselo.

—Mi padre no toma demasiado en cuenta a los esclavos. Simplemente les pone el castigo y después se olvida de ellos —contestó el rubio, alejándose un poco para dejarle espacio —. Al fin y al cabo son eso, esclavos. Hay cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse.

De repente los rugidos del estómago de la chica empezaron a resurgir haciendo que ésta se sonrojara y olvidara por completo lo que uno de sus amos acababa de decir.

—Tienes hambre, ¿verdad? No has comido nada desde esta mañana —calculó —. Espera aquí —diciendo esto, salió de la habitación, dejando sola a la chica, que estaba un poco confundida. Siempre había creído que el hijo de su amo era igual que él. Despiadado, cruel, sin corazón...Siempre estaba serio y no miraba demasiado bien a los esclavos. Aunque también era verdad que no los trataba tan mal como Lucius. A lo mejor no era tan malo como ella creía.

Al pasar un par de minutos Draco regresó a la habitación con una tela blanca en el brazo. Hermione no pudo descifrar que tipo de ropa era.

—Estás muy sucia y también parece que tienes frío. Tómate un baño caliente. Te devolverá la temperatura normal— le dijo, indicándole un cuarto de baño dentro de su habitación. Ella lo miró con duda una vez más —. No entraré. Toma este camisón — dijo dándole el blanco vestido. —La chica lo agarró, notando la suavidad del tejido.— Cuando termines de bañarte dame el vestido que llevas ahora. Lo mandaré a lavar.

Ella asintió sin rechistar y se dirigió al cuarto, donde disfrutó de un maravilloso baño y se pudo relajar. No se lo podía creer. Ya no recordaba la última vez que había tomado un baño así. Siempre aseaban a las esclavas con cubos de agua fría y nada de jabón. Esa bañera era el paraíso, y si hubiera podido, se hubiera quedado ahí dentro toda la vida.

Al salir del baño, se puso ese camisón blanco que le había traído el joven. Le quedaba perfectamente. Se miró en un gran espejo que había. Era increíble, no parecía ella. Ahora limpia y con ese bonito vestido de noche se veía muy diferente.

Salió del baño y vio cómo un viejo mayordomo dejaba una bandeja con comida sobre la mesa y empezaba a repartir los platos con parsimonia. Después de acabar, salió de la habitación. Draco estaba sentada en la mesa, en una de las dos sillas.

—Perdonad...— le llamó Hermione.

Draco dirigió su mirada a ella, quedándose sorprendido por el cambio. Nadie diría que era una esclava vestida de esa forma. Sonrió, satisfecho.

—¿Ya has acabado? —preguntó. Hermione asintió. —Deja el vestido encima de la cama. Ahora llamaré para que lo laven. Ven aquí. —La enclava se acercó lentamente, manteniendo la distancia con él. — Siéntate conmigo a cenar. Pedí que trajeran comida para dos.

La chica miró detenidamente los deliciosos platos que había sobre la mesa y tragó saliva. Nunca la habían invitado a comer semejantes manjares. Debía estar soñando. Sí, seguramente era eso. No podía ser real.

—Vamos, siéntate y come. No me hagas rogarte —volvió a decir con una agradable sonrisa—. No seas tímida, puedes comer todo lo que quieras.

Hermione le observó por un momento. No sabía cómo era realmente ese chico, pero al menos parecía amable bajo los efectos del alcohol. Debía estar muy ebrio para tratarla de esa forma. La chica sonrió, sin demasiada confianza, y se sentó delante de él a comer.

Draco fue el primero en llevarse un tenedor a la boca para infundirle confianza. Por la mente de la esclava parecía estar pasando frases como "Aquí hay truco" o "Me va a envenenar para quitarme de en medio".

Hermione agarró uno de los tenedores y pinchó un trozo de carne. El sabor era espectacular. Jamás había tenido el placer de comer algo tan rico. Sintió necesidad de engullir con ansia, pero debía mantener la compostura delante de su amo.

—¿Por qué huiste? —preguntó de repente el chico. Hermione levantó la mirada. — Ya sé que a los esclavos no se les trata demasiado bien, pero sería peor que anduvieras por ahí sin techo donde dormir, ¿no crees?

—No fue por eso...— respondió ella con una voz muy suave, que casi ni se oía.

—¿Entonces? —la instó a seguir.

—Fui a buscar a alguien —respondió, dejando en el plato el tenedor.

—¿A quién? —preguntó curioso, sin saber si estaba diciendo la verdad.

—A Ginny Weasley. Es otra esclava que trabajaba aquí. Vuestro padre la vendió, mi señor...—Las lagrimas empezaron a emanar de sus ojos. —Era como una hermana pequeña para mí. No quería perderla —con esto dicho, rompió a llorar silenciosamente, llevándose las manos a la cara.

—Conque fue por eso...— dijo él, mirando hacia el techo, pensativo. Cogió la copa llena de vino y se la tragó de un buche. Notó cómo el alcohol se le subía a la cabeza —. Yo te ayudaré.

Hermione levantó la vista, sorprendida. Definitivamente, su amo estaba delitando.

—¿Por qué hace todo esto? Sólo soy una simple esclava.

—No lo sé —contestó.

Hermione pudo notar el color rojo de sus mejillas. Estaba totalmente borracho.

—Gracias por todo, señor—sonrió, dulcemente.

—Puedes llamarme Draco.

—¡Pero, señor…!—exclamó, horrorizada—. Eso sería una falta de respeto por mi parte. Vuestro padre me mandaría a azotar.

—Mi padre no se enterará. Ahora come, o te quedarás así de pálida para siempre —bromeó —. Pero con cuidado. Tu estómago no está acostumbrado. Podría hacerte daño.

—Está bien —respondió ella, volviendo a sonreír. Seguramente, a la mañana siguiente todo sería distinto y el joven se arrepentiría de todas sus atenciones para con una esclava, pero por el momento, iba a disfrutar cada instantes, pues en la vida de una esclava no cabían demasiados momentos felices.

**Continuará…**


	2. cambiando de actitud

**Capítulo 2: Cambiando de actitud**

_- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? - _pensaba el joven Draco Malfoy mientras miraba a su esclava, la cual se hallaba dormida en su propia cama -. _¿Por qué quise ayudarla así de pronto? Es solo una esclava…Tal vez había bebido demasiado…- _Se levantó lentamente del sofá en el que se encontraba sentado y se dirigió a la mesa donde aun quedaba una botella de vino y unas copas. Lleno una de ellas un poco y empezó a beber -. _Sea como sea, la chica se quedará aquí estos tres días. Después, todo volverá a ser como antes – _Una vez más se sentó en el cómodo sofá _-. Un Malfoy no puede permitirse ser amable con una simple esclava._

* * *

Unos ojos marrones empezaron a abrirse con la luz que entraba por la ventana. Poco a poco, se fue incorporando hasta quedar sentada en la gran cama, se frotó los ojos y bostezó perezosamente mientras miraba a su alrededor. No era un sueño, estaba en la habitación de uno de sus amos. Aunque en ese momento parecía que el joven no se encontraba allí.

- Por fin despiertas - se oyó la voz del chico. Hermione dirigió la mirada hacia el baño. Allí, en la puerta, estaba él, bien vestido como siempre y mirándola seriamente. Esa mirada seria, casi molesta, asustó un poco a Hermione, lo que hizo que guardara silencio y bajara la cabeza levemente.

Draco se quedó observándola por unos segundos hasta que por fin empezó a andar, acercándose a ella, haciendo que le chica levantara la cabeza para mirarlo -. Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – ordenó.

- Hermione - contestó ella.

- Bien, Hermione - empezó a decir -. Déjame aclararte unas cosas – continuó -. Ayer se puede decir que me encontraba un poco ebrio y esa fue la razón por la que te ayudé. No creas que puedas tenerme confianza solo por eso. - Hermione volvió a bajar la mirada una vez más -. Olvida lo que te dije ayer de que me podías llamar por mi nombre.

- Como vos mandéis, amo – respondió ella con un murmullo.

- Bien... Te quedarás aquí durante estos tres días, pero una vez acabado el plazo volverás a tu puesto. Mi padre no debe saber que te saqué del calabozo ¿Entendido?

- Sí, señor.

- Ahora me tengo que ir. Quédate aquí dentro, no salgas para nada - dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta -. Ahí tienes tu desayuno. Y no te acostumbres a tantos lujos, porque esto se acabará pronto- con esto dicho, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado? - se preguntó a sí misma, sorprendida por el cambio de la noche pasada a esa mañana -. No me equivoqué: el hijo es igual que el padre.- Se sentó en la mesa y empezó a desayunar - al menos no se olvida de darme de comer.

* * *

Así pasaron los días hasta que por fin llegó el indeseado momento de volver a la rutina y a su vida como esclava. Esos tres días Draco había sido muy indiferente con ella. Suponía que las cosas no podían cambiar así como así. Los amos no solían ser amables con sus sirvientes. Lo entendía perfectamente.

La chica se encontraba fregando el suelo sin poder dejar de pensar en la amiga con la que había pasado tantos momentos cuando una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Esclava! – la llamó Draco.

-¿Si, amo?

-Deja de limpiar y ve al mercado a comprar todo lo que falte – ordenó con autoridad en la voz.

- Enseguida voy, mi señor.

Hermione fue a por una bolsa donde llevar las cosas que comprara y con el dinero que le dio su amo se dirigió al mercado. Una vez allí, empezó a recorrer las calles buscando los mejores productos. Sabía que sus señores eran personas muy exigentes con el tema de la comida y todo lo querían de lo mejor aunque eso les costara muy caro.

Caminó por unos minutos hasta que oyó unas voces que parecían discutir. Al doblar la esquina vio como una anciana de aspecto rico, pero con una cara amable y dulce, se enfrentaba con un señor también de aspecto poderoso con expresión desagradable y de pocos amigos.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que no le venderé mis tierras, señor? - decía la ancianita.

- ¿Es que no lo entiende? Puedo ofrecerle muchísimo dinero por todo lo que posee – respondió el hombre de pelo negro como la noche.

- No necesito mas dinero, ya tengo suficiente – dijo, molesta.

- Será mejor que lo piense bien - el hombre agarró a la señora por el brazo - . Le puedo asegurar que le podría ir muy mal si rechaza mi propuesta, anciana.

- ¿Qué hace? ¡Soltadme! – gritó la mujer.

- Soltadla - se interpuso entre ellos Hermione, sin pensar en que podrían azotarla por el simple hecho de faltarle el respeto a alguien muy superior a ella. - No tiene derecho a aprovecharse de ella solo porque sea una persona mayor.

- ¡¡Cállate!! Estúpida esclava, ¡mandaré a que te azoten! - la amenazó.

- No podéis ¡Vos no sois mi amo! - le respondió ella.

- ¿Hermione? - preguntó la voz de una chica que reconoció como la de su amiga.

- ¿Ginny? - preguntó al verla allí -. ¡Ginny! - corrió a abrazarla -. Qué alegría verte. Te estuve buscando, amiga. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó, y entonces cayó en la cuenta -: no me digas que él es tu amo.

- Sí, Hermione, él fue quien me compró – dijo, apenada e intentando aguantar las lagrimas.

- Haré lo que sea necesario para que vuelvas conmigo, Ginny. Buscaré una solución – dijo, abrazándola- . No llores - le susurró al oído.

- ¡Ginny! - le gritó su amo-, es hora de irnos. Vamos - le dijo agarrándola bruscamente del brazo y separándola de su amiga. Después miró a la castaña con desprecio, casi destilando veneno por los ojos, y empezó a andar, llevándose consigo a la pelirroja.

- Adiós, Hermione - se despidió, tristemente.

- Adiós...

Hermione vio con tristeza como se llevaban a su amiga del brazo. Por otra parte se alegraba de haberla podido ver aunque solo fueran unos segundos. Pero, tal y como le había dicho a su amiga, buscaría la forma de que volvieran a estar juntas.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse cuando vio a la anciana que la miraba, sonriente.

- Gracias por lo que hiciste por mí, pequeña - le dijo con una sonrisa.

- No fue nada, señora.

Hermione le devolvió su sincera sonrisa y se acercó un poco.

- Para mí sí lo fue- concluyó la anciana- ¿Cómo te llamas, linda?

- Hermione – contestó, rápidamente.

- Hermione, me gustaría compensarte. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

- No hace falta, señora, no lo hice para que me recompensara por ello.

- Ya lo se, pero aun así quiero hacerlo. Mmm...- empezó a pensar la anciana -. Dime, ¿Dónde trabajas?

- En el castillo de los Malfoy.

- Oh, ya veo, los de pasarlo muy mal allí – dijo, con lastimas en la voz -. Por lo que sé, son una familia muy desagradable. Muy bien. Un día de estos te devolveré el favor, niña - le dijo volviendo a sonreír y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario –. Adiós, Hermione.

- Adiós, señora - le dijo, un poco confundida por lo que le había dicho.

**Continuará…**


	3. castigo

**Capítulo 3 : castigo**

Dejó la compra encima de la mesa de la cocina, hacia apenas unos minutos que había vuelto del mercado donde se había encontrado con aquella dulce ancianita que le había dicho que le devolvería el favor de haberla ayudado. ¿Pero como podría ayudarla aquella señora?

- Hermione - la llamo Layla despertándola de sus pensamientos. La chica tenía expresión de preocupación en la cara, algo que hizo asustar un poco a la castaña.

- ¿Que pasa Layla?

- Nuestro amo te llama. Parece muy enfadado -

- ¿Que habrá pasado? -

- No lo se. Pero en la sala con el, están Ginny y el señor que la compró -

-¿Que? - eso si que hizo que la esclava se asustara. No había caído en que ese señor al que había enfrentado no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados e iría a reclamarle a su dueño, ya que aunque a ella no la conociera, se imaginaria donde vivía y trabajaba después de haber abrazado a Ginny.

Con un poco de miedo se dirigió a la gran sala donde se encontraba su amo y ese desagradable señor con Ginny.

- ¿Mi señor me llamó? - preguntó la chica parándose en la puerta

- ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo esclava! - ordenó el señor Malfoy. Hermione se acercó lentamente sabiendo que su amo no solo le gritaría. A solo unos pasos de el, la agarro bruscamente del pelo haciendo que ella gritara de dolor y algunas lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. - ¡¿como te atreviste a hablarle así al señor Snape?! **(nota: jeje ya se que no dije que era el en los capítulos anteriores, pero la verdad es que apenas se me ocurrió que fuera el n.nU)** ¡¡Pídele disculpas ahora mismo!!

- No hace falta que me pida disculpas señor Malfoy. Solo quiero que la castigue severamente - dijo Snape con una expresión seria como era su costumbre

- Muy bien. Me encargare de que sea castigada como vos me pidáis -

- Lo que quiero es que sea azotada hasta que apenas se pueda mover -

- Así será - afirmó sin remordimiento alguno

-¡No por favor! - suplicó Ginny al escuchar el castigo que le impondrían a su amiga

-Ginny no te metas por favor - le dijo Hermione para evitar que no le hicieran daño a ella también.

- Pero...-

- Por favor...- repitió ahora con la voz mas baja haciendo que Ginny no volviera a insistir

- Vámonos - dijo finalmente Snape - espero que cumpla su palabra señor Malfoy - se dirigió a la salida con Ginny detrás suya y por fin salio de allí.

- ¡Yo mismo me encargare de ti! - exclamó agarrando a la chica del brazo y se la llevo a una alta torre donde se castigaba a los criados que no se comportaban como debieran. Una vez allí la tiró al suelo bruscamente y con un látigo que había allí empezó a azotarla

- ¡¡Amo por favor, os ruego que paréis!! - suplicaba Hermione mientras lloraba a causa del dolor.

- ¡Cállate! ¡¡Esto te enseñara a respetar a tus superiores!! - gritaba el lleno de ira mientras seguía azotando a la joven

- Tuve mis razones para hacerlo. ¡Por favor escuchadme mi señor! -

- No me interesan tus razones. ¡¡No eres más que una maldita esclava!! -

Los azotes continuaron al igual que los gritos y gemidos de dolor de la muchacha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- William sírveme un vaso de zumo - ordenó el joven Malfoy que se acercó a la cocina despues de haber estado un rato ausente en la casa.

- Enseguida señor - obedeció el mayordomo

En ese momento entro Layla muy alterada y asustada.

- Will, ¡¡el señor Malfoy esta azotando a hermione!! - le dijo desesperada sin darse cuenta que allí estaba el hijo de su señor.

- ¿¿Como?? - pregunto Draco sorprendido y en unos segundos ya estaba corriendo hacia la torre sin saber porque.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y recorrió los pasillos que llegaban a ella. No entendía porque seguía insistiendo en eso de ayudar a una esclava. Pero la verdad es que no deseaba que la azotaran. No se lo merecía, parecía una chica noble y buena aunque solo la había tratado por unos días cuando tuvo que quedarse en su cuarto.

Abrió la puerta y allí vio a su despiadado y cruel padre golpeando con un látigo a Hermione sin piedad

-¡Padre! – le llamó con intención de detenerlo y al parecer funcionó ya que lucius paró un momento y miró a su hijo

-¿Que quieres Draco? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? –

-Si, lo se, pero es que el señor Snape esta abajo en la sala. Quiere hablar contigo -

- ¿Otra vez? – parecía ya cansado de ese tipo – acaba de estar aquí. ¿Para que volvió? – Resopló un poco y después se dirigió hacia el muchacho.- toma Draco, sigue tu por mi – le dijo dándole el látigo

- Como quieras padre – mintió el

Una vez que Lucius había salido de allí el joven cerró la puerta asegurándose de que no volviera a entrar o que nadie lo viera. Tiró el látigo al suelo y se acerco a la chica, la cual estaba tirada con los ojos cerrados, su ropa rota y llena de serias heridas por todo el cuerpo. Draco la sujeto con cuidado, tantos golpes habían hecho que quedara inconsciente, casi muerta. Tenia lagrimas por la cara, la pobrecilla había llorado mucho.

-Maldita sea – dijo sin realmente saber si lo decía por verla así de dañada o por el simple hecho de estar ayudando otra vez a una esclava. A la misma a la cual le aseguró que ya no la ayudaría más, y que si la vez anterior lo había hecho era solo por estar ebrio. Pero ahora no lo estaba y una vez más salvaba a esa pobre chica.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo en brazos y se la llevo a su habitación tumbándola en la cama. Después fue hacia el baño y de allí regreso con una pequeña caja en la que parecía haber medicinas y cosas similares.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por fin después de un día completo durmiendo empezó a despertar. Sintió un gran dolor por todo el cuerpo al intentar moverse y volvió a tumbarse. Se miró a si misma, estaba llena de vendajes. Parecía que alguien se había apiadado de ella después de ese fuerte castigo que había recibido.

- Ya pensaba que no despertarías nunca – le dijo la voz de Draco que estaba sentado en el otro lado de la gran cama con un libro en las manos.

- ¡Señor! – exclamo sorprendida intentado levantándose otra vez pero una vez mas el dolor se lo impidió

-No te esfuerces, necesitaras unos días para recuperarte. –

- Mmm…amo… espero no faltaros al respeto pero… ¿estáis ebrio una vez más? –

-No, no lo estoy esclava, ¿porque la pregunta? – dijo un poco molesto

-Solo quisiera saber porque me ayudasteis esta vez mi señor –

-Simplemente, no me gusta ese castigo. Mi padre podría haber llegado a matarte con sus golpes –

-Os lo agradezco – le dijo con una dulce sonrisa

-No tienes porque - respondió el volviendo la cara hacia un lado para ocultar un pequeño sonrojo que había aparecido en su rostro aunque aun seguía con su expresión seria de siempre

-Claro que si, vos me ayudareis en la mazmorra cuando no teníais porque, y una ves mas me salváis. Mi señor, otro no hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar. Vos sois bueno, aunque queráis ocultarlo. – Todo esto hizo que Draco se sonrojara algo más de lo que ya estaba y la mirara atentamente – me equivoqué con vos. Pensé que erais igual que vuestro padre… muchas gracias. – esto ya era suficiente. ¡Tenia que pararlo ya!

¡Silencio esclava! – exclamó el joven. Nunca nadie le había agradecido nada y de una manera tan sincera como esa. Nadie, absolutamente nadie debía pensar que el era bueno. Todos debían creer que el seguía los pasos de su padre y se convertía en alguien cruel y sin sentimientos al que todos debían temer y guardar respeto. – ¡nada de lo que has dicho es cierto! ¡No vuelvas a decir que soy bueno porque no es verdad! ¡Debes respetarme!

-Y lo hago amo – empezó a decir ella sin miedo a los gritos del joven – ahora mas que nunca. Ahora que se que vos sois bueno y compasivo, le respeto mas que antes

-¡¡Cállate!! – una vez que gritó esto salió de la habitación. Esa chica le estaba alterando demasiado. Empezó a caminar pensando en todo lo que le había dicho. – No…yo no soy bueno…- dijo mirando su reflejo en el pequeño estanque que tenia en el jardín – soy igual que mi padre…todos deben tenerme miedo y respetarme...

**CONTINUARA…**

**¿Que os a parecido este capitulo? Por favor mandarme reviews para saber que pensais de el.**


	4. mi historia

**Capitulo 4: mi historia**

- Draco - le llamó su padre una vez que el chico se decidió a entrar en la casa

- ¿Si padre? - preguntó el acercándose

- ¿Se puede saber porque me dijiste que el señor Snape me esperaba? - le preguntó en tono de reproche y frunciendo el ceño - cuando llegué abajo no había nadie

- No se padre, alomejor se cansó de esperar y se fué - la voz del chico parecía cansada y sin ganas de responder a sus preguntas o escuchar sus reclamos.

- Maldita sea, me hizo perder el tiempo - se sentó en el sillón en el que minutos antes había estado y dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado

- No os preocupéis, ya terminé lo que empezasteis -

- Eso espero, ¿acabaste con la chica? -

- No, la golpeé fuertemente y después mandé que la encerraran nuevamente en los calabozos -

Una sonrisa de satisfacción y maldad apareció en la cara del señor malfoy al escuchar a su hijo decir eso - muy bien hecho Draco. Veo que aprendes muy bien lo que te e enseñado. - se volvió a levantar y le puso una mano en el hombro al chico - recuerda Draco, no tienes que tener piedad por nadie. Algunas personas no son más que un estorbo que te causan problemas y eso no se puede tolerar. Solo hay que ser amable con quien sabes que te beneficia serlo. - Draco bajo la mirada seriamente ante lo que le decía su padre - solo los fuertes que saben poner en su lugar a los demás sin importarles el trato que tengan que darle para ello son los que consiguen todo lo que se proponen. En este mundo los sentimientos no sirven para nada, al igual que los débiles, que solo sirven para trabajar. - una vez mas el chico miro a su padre - es una lección que debes aprender muy bien hijo.

- Si padre - dijo el aun con esa expresión seria en la cara.

- Bien...puedes retirarte -

Sin decir nada Draco obedeció y se dirigió a su cuarto, caminó por los largos pasillos pensando en lo que le había dicho Hermione y unos minutos mas tarde su padre. Estaba muy confundido, no sabía quien tenia razón o que debía hacer. Su padre desde pequeño le había enseñado a ser cruel, sin sentimientos y eso era lo que debía hacer, pero otra parte de el no quería ser así, o mejor dicho no podía. El no era capaz de castigar a los esclavos tan duramente como lo hacia Lucius, aunque siempre había sido una persona fría que no mostraba aprecio por los demas no era capaz de azotar a alguien hasta dejarlo inconsciente o simplemente matarlo.

Aun menos deseaba eso para la chica que ya en dos ocasiones había ayudado. No sabia porque pero la sonrisa de esa chica y la manera en que le daba las gracias le hacia sentirse muy bien, no quería maltratarla al igual que Lucius.

Por fin llegó a su habitación pero se detuvo un momento en la puerta antes de abrirla pensando en que allí dentro estaba esa chica que lo confundía tanto.

Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta, allí en la cama seguía Hermione, pero ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el estaba allí, su mirada estaba atenta al libro que minutos antes había estado leyendo el y que ahora se hallaba en las manos de su linda esclava. ¿Pero como era posible? ¿Como sabia leer? Se suponía que los esclavos solían ser personas que nunca habían tenido una educación como para poder leer o escribir. ¿Como era posible que ella supiera leer?

Cerró la puerta haciendo que la castaña por fin se diera cuenta de que Draco se encontraba en la habitación y soltó el libro pensando que su señor podría regañarla por tomar algo que no era de su propiedad.

- No te preocupes, si quieres puedes seguir leyendo. Lo que no entiendo es como puedes saber leer - dijo el acercándose a la cama para después sentarse.

- Me enseño mi madre...- fue lo único que respondió ella

- ¿Tu madre? - preguntó sorprendido. Normalmente a las esclavas jóvenes las abandonaron cuando eran apenas bebes o sus padres murieron y las vendieron como si fueran simples objetos.

- Si...

- ¿Como es posible?

- Mi madre me abandonó cuando tenía 7 años...bueno, al menos eso creo...-

- ¿Que pasó?- pregunto con curiosidad

- Pues no lo se con exactitud - respondió con tristeza - últimamente veía a mi madre actuar de forma extraña. Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 4 años. Mi madre y yo éramos muy pobres, apenas teníamos para comer. Una noche mama me dijo que durmiera tranquila y me dio esto - enseñó el pequeño colgante que colgaba de su cuello. Una bonita piedra rosa de apariencia no muy valiosa estaba sujeta por una cuerda ya muy gastada. La piedra tenia una pequeña inscripción, la cual decía: "_Hermione G. " _ - me dijo que todo saldría bien y que siempre estaría conmigo...a la mañana siguiente desperté en una casa que no conocía. Así fue como comencé a ser esclava...y en esa casa fue donde conocí a Ginny, ella también era esclava allí.

El chico la miraba atentamente después volvió a mirar el colgante - ¿Hermione G.?

- Mi apellido empieza por G., ya no recuerdo cual era. Aunque...en verdad perdí mi apellido cuando empecé a ser esclava - dijo ella cada vez mas triste pero aguantando las ganas de llorar.

- ¿No tenias mas familia que tu madre? -

- Si, tenia una abuela... pero nunca la conocí. Mamá decía que ella vivía en otro lugar pero que desde hacia mucho no la veía.

- Debió ser duro para ti -

- Aun lo es, pero hay que conformarse con lo que se tiene -

Draco la miro sorprendido, ¿como era que no se quejaba por su forma de vida? esa chica no tenia familia, trabajaba día y noche, comía poco y dormía mal y para rematar acababa de recibir una paliza que casi la mataba. ¿Como era que a pesar de todo eso sonreía y se conformaba con todo lo que le pasaba?

Hermione comprendió porque su amo le miraba de esa forma como si estuviera confundido y le sonrió.

- Se lo que pensáis. Porque no me quejo de mi suerte ¿verdad? - el chico ante esta pregunta solo asintió levemente con la cabeza - mi señor, cuando se es esclavo como yo hay que conformarse con lo poco que tengáis, porque aun así podría estar peor, ¿no creéis? - la expresión de confusión no dejaba la cara del rubio - me refiero a que por ejemplo , podría no tener un lugar en donde dormir y tener que pasar las noches en la calle y podría no tener nada que comer. Por poco que sea lo que tengo, siempre será mejor que nada...

Ahora la cara de Draco solo expresaba comprensión y sorpresa al ver la forma tan madura en que veía las cosas esa joven esclava. Dirigió la mirada al otro lado para no seguir observando a la chica pero un ruido proveniente del estomago de Hermione hizo que volviera a mirarla.

- Lo siento - se disculpó ella

- ¿Porque? ¿Porque tienes hambre? - preguntó el con una mirada seria y una ceja alzada - no hace falta que te disculpes por eso. Espera, mandaré que traigan la comida, yo también tengo hambre. - Draco se levanto con la intención de salir de su habitación e ir a la cocina.

- Gracias... - esa fue la palabra que le detuvo por un momento - muchas gracias por lo que hacéis señor.

Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se esbozó en su cara, daba gracias a dios que estaba de espaldas a la chica y esta no podía verle. Ella debía pensar que era alguien duro y serio igual que su padre.

Después de unos segundos abrió la puerta y salio de allí.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo. Y por favor mandadme reviews si os ha gustado. Hasta la próxima.**


	5. mi verdadera identidad

**Hola a todos, ya he vuelto. Seguramente tardare mas en actualizar por que ya empecé las clases y estoy más ocupada. **

**Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews. Se me sube el ánimo cuando veo que tengo reviews nuevos T.T. muchas gracias.**

**Bueno no os molesto más y empiezo el fic. :p**

**Capítulo 5: mi verdadera identidad**

Pasaron unos días hasta que Hermione se recuperó por completo de sus heridas. Aunque poco antes ya se podía mover perfectamente y levantar de la cama, Draco había insistido en que se quedara descansando mas tiempo antes de volver al trabajo con la excusa de que no rendiría igual en las tareas de la casa si seguía herida.

Hermione cada vez apreciaba mas a su amo, aunque se comportaba como alguien duro y la miraba con de forma poco amistosa, parecía preocuparse por ella.

La esclava se encontraba ahora en una de las muchas salas que tenia el castillo limpiando a fondo y recogiendo el poco desorden que había allí, ya que sus amos solían ser personas ordenadas. De repente notó como tocaban la puerta principal pero lo ignoró ya que normalmente era William el que la abría. Unos segundos mas tarde volvieron a tocar y pensando que tal vez el mayordomo estaría ocupado y no escuchaba la puerta se dirigió ella misma a abrirla y para su sorpresa la persona que había al otro lado era la ancianita que había ayudado unos días atrás.

- Hola Hermione - dijo la señora cariñosamente

- ¿Vos? -preguntó sorprendida la chica - ¿que hacéis aquí?

- Ya te dije que vendría para devolverte el favor pequeña - Hermione sonrió ante su respuesta para luego darse la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Lucius.

- ¿Quien es esclava?- preguntó con autoridad

Hermione no respondió, simplemente se limitó a apartarse de la puerta para dejar ver a su amo quien estaba allí de visita.

- ¿Señora Granger? - preguntó confundido ya que esa señora tan poderosa nunca iba a su casa .la esclava sintió una pequeña punzada en el corazón al oír ese apellido sin saber porque. - vaya, es un placer tenerla en nuestra casa -dijo con seriedad y algo de hipocresía, ya que aunque era una persona respetada y poderosa nunca había tenido relación con ella y tampoco era que le interesaba. - pase, por favor, ¿que os trae hasta aquí? -

- Solo venia a pediros permiso para llevarme a esta chica durante unas horas - dijo con amabilidad

- ¿Llevaros a esta esclava? - pregunto confundido mirando a la chica - ¿para que? ¿Acaso hizo algo inadecuado?

- No, para nada...simplemente quería agradecerle que me ayudara el otro día -

- ¿Como? - la expresión del señor malfoy cada vez demostraba mas confusión y las explicaciones de la anciana no terminaban de aclararle nada.

- Es una historia muy larga, lo único que puedo deciros es que esta chica me ayudó contra un mal hombre.-

- Ya veo -

- ¿Entonces dejáis que me la lleve? después la traeré, no os preocupéis.

- Esta bien - dijo después de meditarlo unos segundos

- Muchas gracias - miró a Hermione como si quisiera indicarle que lo había conseguido - bueno, Hermione, vamonos.

La chica solo asintió y después siguió a la señora afuera de la gran casa y subió a un carruaje tirado por caballos.

10 minutos mas tarde llegaban a una gran casa igual o mayor que la de los Malfoy, el conductor del carruaje abrió la puerta ayudando a salir a la señora y poco después a la esclava que miraba sorprendida al enorme castillo.

- _Wow, pensaba que el castillo de los Malfoy era el más grande de todos pero este es aun mejor...- _pensó la chica explorando con la vista todo lo que la rodeaba mientras entraba dentro detrás de esa amable anciana. Pensaba que ese lugar era más agradable y acogedor que el castillo de sus amos. Tal vez era porque para ella ese lugar era como un calabozo y por eso esa enorme casa le parecía preciosa.

- Sígueme por aquí Hermione, quiero presentarte a mi hija - le dijo la señora Granger guiándola hasta una gran sala. Una vez allí abrió la puerta y saludo a una mujer muy elegante, la cual estaba leyendo un libro.

- Hola madre, ¿a donde fuisteis? - preguntó para después darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica - ¿es ella madre? - pregunto una vez mas, al parecer ya sabia el suceso ocurrido hacia unos días.

- Si, es ella. - respondió con una sonrisa - Hermione - dijo mirándola - esta es mi hija Jane

- Encantada Hermione. - le extendió la mano a la esclava, gesto que fue correspondido al instante aunque a la chica le sorprendió un poco que una noble le diera la mano a una simple esclava. La mujer le sonrió amablemente, era muy guapa pero a Hermione le pareció que su mirada era un poco triste. - mi madre ya me contó lo que hiciste por ella. Muchas gracias.

- No fue nada - fue lo único que respondió ella

Jane la miro detenidamente con una sonrisa, parecía que la observaba con ternura, como mira una madre a una hija.

- Hermione...ese también era el nombre de mi hija ¿sabes? - dijo de repente la mujer, lo cual hizo que Hermione la mirara sorprendida pero no dijo nada.

- Ven pequeña, siéntate aquí - le indico la anciana un gran sofá. La esclava se dirigió hacia allí seguida por Jane. - iré a pedir que traigan el té

- Veras Hermione - dijo Jane una vez que la anciana salio de aquella habitación - hace unos años perdí a mi hija, también se llamaba Hermione...- su expresión empezó a entristecerse - lo único que se de ellas es que se llama así y que tiene un pequeño colgante que le di.

- ¿Un colgante? - el corazón de la chica empezó a latir con fuerza - _No...No puede ser -_ pensó

- Si, era una pequeña piedra rosa que encontré y con mucho cuidado inscribí su nombre en ella y le puse una cuerda - explico

De repente en la cabeza de Hermione empezaron a dar vueltas miles de ideas. Ese colgante que sabia que le había dado su madre, la letra G de su apellido, el cual ahora sabia que era Granger, lo que notó al oírlo y la hija de esa mujer se llamaba igual que ella. ¡Todo encajaba!

Rápidamente saco su colgante y lo enseñó a la señora y a la anciana la cual acababa de regresar.

- ¿Es este el colgante? - preguntó rápidamente como si no pudiera respirar bien.

Por un momento hubo un silencio rotundo entre las tres, unos segundos mas tarde se escuchaban los tartamudeos de Jane

- Ese collar...es el que hice yo...- tomo con cuidado el collar en sus manos mirándolo detenidamente. Era el mismo aunque ahora estaba mas viejo y desgastado - entonces...eso quiere decir que...tu eres mi hija - dijo ella con el mismo tono que la chica mirándola con ojos llorosos y después abrazándola

- Mama...- lloró hermione abrazándola mientras la anciana las veía como si fuera un milagro.

- Mi nieta...siempre te imagine tan linda como tu madre y no me equivoque...- dijo cuando las dos se separaron tocando la cara de la chica, lo que provocó una sonrisa en su rostro pero después de unos segundos la sonrisa de la esclava se había convertido en una expresión de tristeza.

- ¿Porque me abandonasteis madre? - preguntó de repente

- Hermione, yo no quería, lo hice por tu bien...- contestó Jane con angustia y tristeza

- ¿Como podría estar mejor sin mi madre? -

- Déjame explicarte todo -

La chica solo asintió y empezó a oír todo lo que le decía ella.

- Mi niña, tu padre murió cuando eras pequeña. No se si te acuerdas pero estábamos en muy mala situación, si nada para comer...y tu abuela no vivía con nosotras, yo ni siquiera sabia que se había convertido en alguien tan poderosa...- su voz empezó a resquebrajarse - tuve que...tuve que dejarte en una casa para que pudieras vivir. Hacia días que no comíamos y yo sabia que si te dejaba en alguna casa te darían de comer y al menos podrías vivir aunque te convirtieran en esclava...- la miro a los ojos con lagrimas que no paraban de salir - perdóname...

Hermione la miro difícilmente ya que ella también tenia los ojos llorosos, ahora lo entendía todo, el porque su madre la abandono y le dijo que todo estaría bien. Esa mujer solo había querido lo mejor para ella. Lo único que quiso fue que ella viviera, no podía enfadarse con ella por eso. Hermione siempre había sido esclava pero al menos comía y tenía un lugar donde dormir. Pero seguramente su madre lo había pasado muy mal pasando las noches en las calles y sin nada que llevarse a la boca.

- Vos solo hicisteis lo mejor para mi madre...- dijo para después abrazarla

- Gracias por comprenderlo Hermione...gracias hija...- las lágrimas seguían saliendo. Ahora todo estaría bien, por fin tenía familia. Solo había un problema, ella seguía siendo esclava.

- No quiero que sigas en casa de los Malfoy, seguro que te tratan mal - le miro los brazos en los cuales quedaban algunas marcas de los latigazos recibidos hacia unos días. - ¿te azotaron? - pregunto asustada

- Si, bueno...lo que pasó es que el señor Snape fue a reclamar que le falte al respeto cuando ayude a la abuela -

- Que crueldad - dijo enfadada

- No te preocupes Jane, iré a casa de los Malfoy y compraré a Hermione. El señor Lucius no podrá negarse, le ofreceré una buena cantidad de dinero -

- Esta bien madre - volvió a mirar a su hija con emoción - a partir de hoy vivirás aquí hija, le diré a las sirvientas que preparen una habitación para ti y mientras vais a la casa de los Malfoy yo iré a comprarte algo. A partir de hoy dejaras de ser una simple esclava.

- Bien - dijo ella con una sonrisa aunque en su voz se notaba algo de tristeza, dio gracias a dios de que ni su madre ni su abuela se dieron cuenta de ello. Pero, ¿porque debería de estar triste? por fin estaba con su familia, ya no seria más una esclava y viviría como una noble, no la tratarían mal ni la castigarían. Ahora todo estaría bien pero aun así había algo que la entristecía.

A su mente llego un nombre...Draco...

**CONTINUARA...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno, aquí se acaba el capitulo 5. Sinceramente creo que esta un poco aburrido, pero espero que os guste y si es así por favor dejadme reviews. Es que me encantan.**

**Pues dicho esto, hasta la próxima.**


	6. fiesta de bienvenida

**Hola a todos, ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Bueno solo quiero dar las gracias por todos vuestros reviews y comentaros que en este capitulo habrá bastantes cambios de escena. Espero que os guste.**

**Capitulo 6: Fiesta de bienvenida**

El mayordomo abrió la gran puerta para segundos después dejar pasar a la señora Granger y Hermione dentro de la casa y las dirigió hasta el salón donde se encontraba Lucius.

- Vaya que pronto volvéis mi querida señora - dijo al verlas a las dos allí - pensé que tardaríais mas.

- Decidí volver para haceros un trato señor Malfoy. Por supuesto habrá una gran cantidad de dinero de por medio -

- ¿Un trato? - parecía interesado en la propuesta de la señora - ¿que tipo de trato?

- No es mas que una simple compra. - le respondió mirando después a Hermione - me interesa adquirir esta esclava

- Bien, y ¿cuanto estaríais dispuesta a darme por ella? - pregunto un tanto serio pero aun interesado en esa propuesta.

La mujer saco una pequeña bolsa cuyo contenido eran varias monedas de oro y se la entregó al señor

- ¿Esto os parece suficiente?

- Perfecto - sonrió - podéis quedaros con ella.

- Bien, es un placer hacer tratos con vos señor Malfoy -

- Lo mismo digo - con esto dicho los dos se estrecharon las manos y la señora junto a la chica salieron de allí.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Unas horas mas tarde Draco intentaba encontrar por las numerosas habitaciones de su casa a cierta esclava. Hacia rato que la buscaba y no aparecía por ningún lado. Abría puerta tras puerta pero la chica no estaba en ninguno de esos cuartos. Ya cansado de buscar fue hacia la cocina a preguntar a Layla con la esperanza que ella supiera donde se encontraba ya que esa esclava parecía que sabia todo lo que pasaba allí.

Una vez que llego no vio a nadie y ya harto de eso fue al salón y se sentó en un gran sofá.

- ¿Te pasa algo Draco? - pregunto su padre al verlo con cara de mal humor

- No, no es nada - respondió sin mirarle frunciendo el ceño - padre, ¿habéis visto por aquí a la esclava?

- ¿A cual de ellas? - pregunto sin ningún interés

- A Herm...- se callo, pensando en que si su padre se enteraba que sabia cual era el nombre de la esclava pensaría mal - a una de pelo rizado alborotado

- Ah si, la vendí hace un rato - contesto como si nada

- ¿¿Que hicisteis que??- dijo o mas bien grito Draco al oír esto

- Si, me ofrecieron muchas monedas de oro por ella. No lo pude rechazar - miro a su hijo con seriedad y una ceja levantada - ¿hay algún problema con ello?

- No - contesto el rápidamente para no delatarse. Pero le costaba creer que la hubiera vendido, por mucho dinero que le hubieran ofrecido ella valía mucho más que eso. - lo que pasa es que la tenia como esclava personal - protesto enfadado

- Puedes poner a otra a tus órdenes, tenemos muchas -

- Si padre - se levantó y se fue de allí furioso, seguramente la había comprado alguno de esos aristócratas ricos que quieren a esclavas bellas solo para acostarse con ellas. Le hirvió la sangre solo de pensar en eso. Llegó a su habitación y tiro todo lo que había encima de la mesa para intentar desahogarse. Después se sentó en la cama y puso su cabeza sobre sus manos y sus codos sobre las rodillas para intentar tranquilizarse un poco. Se tiro en la cama controlando su agitada respiración, ya empezaba a calmarse pero tenia que encontrar a Hermione antes de que fuera tarde y algún asqueroso tipo le hiciera algo.

Poco a poco se levantó y miró por el balcón, ya era muy tarde para salir. Por la mañana empezaría a buscarla (**nota: ¿porque Draco no le pregunto a su padre a quien se la había vendido? pues porque no podía parecer demasiado interesado por una simple esclava)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al día siguiente la chica se despertó en la gran y cómoda cama de su nuevo cuarto. Se estiro perezosamente, había dormido como una reina, igual a como durmió cuando se tenia que quedar en el cuarto de su señ...de Draco Malfoy. Aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de ser una noble y no una simple esclava. Miró a su alrededor, su nueva habitación era preciosa y muy espaciosa. Aunque lo que mas le gustaba era sus hermosos vestidos nuevos. En verdad, después de haber sido esclava, todo le gustaba. La comida, la cama, el agua caliente en el baño, la ropa limpia, el simple hecho de no tenerse que levantar temprano para trabajar o simplemente no dormir por esa misma razón.

Se acercó al armario abriendo las dos puertas a la vez y observando su ropa nueva, ya no tendría que llevar ese vestido tan viejo y sucio que utilizaba siempre. Los miró con detenimiento y por fin se decidió a ponerse un vestido azul no demasiado elegante pero si muy bonito **(por supuesto los vestidos eran largos, de época y los colores no eran demasiado vivos o llamativos, mas bien colores oscuros) **y bajo al comedor, por el camino vio como los sirvientes y esclavos llevaban bandejas, recogía la casa y ponían decorados elegantes, sin saber que ocurría entró en donde la esperaban ya desayunando su familia.

- Buenos días Hermione, que hermosa te ves así bien vestida hija - comentó su madre

- Gracias madre - se sentó al lado de ellay empezó a desayunar

- Hermione, tu madre y yo hemos empezado a organizar todo para una fiesta en tu honor, para celebrar que al fin te encontramos y que ahora eres una más de la familia - le explicó su abuela

- Pero no hace falta que hagáis eso por mi - se sonrojo ella

- No digas eso, claro que tenemos que celebrar. Hoy al anochecer empezará la fiesta, invitaremos a los aristócratas mas poderosos de todos.

- ¿También a los Malfoy? - preguntó esperanzada por ver a Draco y a la vez un poco asustada de encontrarse con su padre

- Que remedio - contesto la anciana con resignación - son los mas poderosos de la zona, tendremos que invitarlos.

- _Bien -_ celebro Hermione por dentro - ¿queréis que os ayude con algo?

- No, no hace falta hija, tu solo ocúpate por lucir radiante esta noche - le dijo su madre orgullosa

- Quien sabe, alomejor incluso encuentras a un buen partido - le guiño un ojo su abuela

- ¡Abuela! - le llamó la atención su nieta sonrojándose mucho , lo que provocó la risa en las dos mujeres.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El chico rubio entro en su casa dando un portazo, había estado buscando a Hermione desde muy temprano pero la chica no aparecía por ninguna parte, por ninguna de las casas en las que había preguntado, nada. Parecía que se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

De repente se le vino una pregunta a la cabeza, ¿y si se la hubieran llevado a otra ciudad?

Apretó los puños esperando que eso no hubiera pasado y se dirigió al salón donde segundos después se sentó en el sofá.

- ¿Ocurre algo hijo? pareces preocupado - pregunto Lucius quien estaba sentado en un sillón en frente de la chimenea leyendo unos papeles - ultimamente estas muy raro...

- No, nada.

Lucius le miro de reojo, sabia que su hijo le mentía pero la verdad es que no le importaba mucho - hemos recibido una invitación para una fiesta esta noche en la casa de los Granger.

- No se quienes son. -

- Sea como sea, son una de las familias más ricas que hay a parte de nosotros, nos vendrá bien relacionarnos con personas que estén a nuestro nivel -

- Padre, no estoy de animo para asistir a esa fiesta -

- No me importa Draco, igualmente iremos. Tú, como futuro heredero de la fortuna de los Malfoy tienes que presentarte y conocer a gente como nosotros.

-Ya conozco suficiente - se quejó el

- Draco, no me lleves la contraria, esta noche me acompañaras a esa fiesta quieras o no. Así que ve preparando tu mejor traje - ordenó un poco molesto

- Esta bien - se resigno de mal humor y subió a su habitación.

Así llego la tan esperada noche, montones de carrozas llegaban al gran castillo, de ellas salían ricos y poderosos aristócratas bien vestidos. Las señoras de la casa les daban la bienvenida a su hogar mientras Hermione aun seguía preparándose en su habitación. Poco después de empezar la fiesta llegaron Lucius y Draco Malfoy.

- Buenas noches señor Malfoy, me alegra ver que aceptasteis la invitación - le dio la bienvenida la mas anciana de las señoras

- Es un placer estar aquí. Si me permite, me gustaría presentarle a mi hijo, Draco -

- Buenas noches señora - saludo de forma amable el muchacho

- Buenas noches - le respondió ella - vaya, había oído que el joven Draco Malfoy era muy buen mozo, pero jamás me habría imaginado que era tan apuesto - sonrió al ver que se sonrojaba un poco ante su comentario. El chico no parecía ser tan malo como su padre aunque fuera un poco serio.

- Gracias señora -

- De nada, deberías conocer a mi nieta, seguro que os llevaríais bien - comentó pensando que durante la estancia de Hermione en casa de los Malfoy, el joven rubio nunca le había dirigido la palabra ya que entonces era una simple esclava.

- ¿Su nieta? - preguntó de repente el señor Malfoy - nunca había oído hablar de ella.

- Si, bueno, es una larga historia.-

- ¡Atención señoras y señores! - alzo la voz un poco la madre de Hermione , la cual estaba ahora encima de las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones **(nota: las escaleras estaban en la entrada de la casa , pero la entrada era muy grande por eso por el momento la gente se quedaba allí en vez de entrar al gran salón ) - **buenas noches a todos , gracias por asistir a esta celebración - empezó su pequeño discurso - esta fiesta la hemos preparado en honor a mi hija , la cual pude reencontrar después de mucho tiempo . Mi hija Hermione.

_- ¿Ha dicho Hermione?_ - se preguntó interiormente Draco para después ver a la hermosa chica que aparecía detrás de su madre. La miro hipnotizado, Hermione, ahora con un bonito y elegante vestido color rosa, además de ir bien peinada se veía lindisima. ¿Pero como podía ser? esa chica que hasta hace poco había sido una esclava, ¿ahora era de una de las familias con mas dinero de todas?

Por un momento se sintió contento por ella, ya que ahora tenía una familia y no era una esclava, pero había algo que le enfadaba. Después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, de haberla ayudado aunque no debía, ella ni siquiera se había preocupado de ir a su casa a decirle nada. En vez de eso, había preferido empezar a vivir su nueva vida sin acordarse de el y dejarlo preocupado buscándola como loco.

La chica bajo las escaleras con su madre, estaba un poco avergonzada, nunca habían hecho una fiesta en su honor. Notaba las miradas de todos, miradas de deseo por parte de jóvenes y algunas de envidia de las chicas. Pero también veía otras que aprobaban a la muchacha y la hacían sentir muy bien y escuchaba comentarios como: _" nunca habría imaginado que la señora Jane tenia una hija", " es muy bonita ", "parece toda una dama"._

Su madre la presentaba personalmente a sus amigos para que se relacionara y conociera gente. Una de las veces sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, sintió como alguien la observaba detenidamente. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, allí estaba Draco Malfoy mirándola seriamente. Ella lo único que hizo fue sonreírle, alegrándose de verlo, pero el chico ni siquiera la saludo, simplemente se dirigió hacia los jardines del castillo.

Un poco confundida fue detrás de el pero una vez que salió de allí no vio a nadie.

- ¿Donde...- no pudo seguir la pregunta ya que una mano tapó su boca y agarrándola de la cintura la llevo hacia la parte de atrás del castillo donde no había nadie.

**CONTINUARA...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno ¿que os a parecido? por favor si os a gustado mandadme reviews que no cuenta nada.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	7. beso

**¡¡Hola!! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo con el capitulo 7, donde por fin pasara algo entre Draco y Hermione, no mucho pero bueno, algo es algo.**

**Capitulo 7: beso**

Una vez en los jardines traseros del castillo las manos de esa persona la liberaron, un poco asustada se dio la vuelta para ver quien la había llevado hasta allí pero para su alivio vio a un joven rubio de ojos grises que conocía muy bien.

- Drac...Malfoy - corrigió rápidamente su error - me asustasteis

Draco la miró fijamente, ni siquiera siendo noble dejaba de tratarle con respeto hablándole de vos.

Su cara estaba muy seria hasta que una sonrisa de ironía apareció en ella

- ¿Como lo hiciste? -

- ¿El que? - preguntó ella confundida y con una mirada bastante inocente.

- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. ¿Como lo hiciste para conseguir que esa mujer pensara que eres hija suya?

- ¿Como? - preguntó ella sin poder creerse lo que decía el chico

-¿Te aprovechaste de ella verdad? ¿Aprovechaste la oportunidad de que esa mujer buscaba a su hija para hacerte pasar por ella? - preguntó aunque el sabia que todo de lo que la acusaba era mentira.

- Yo no hice nada de eso. Soy la verdadera hija de Jane Granger y puedo demostrarlo - se defendió ella

- ¿A si?, ¿Como? - volvió a preguntar cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con superioridad

- Con esto - respondió ella enseñándole el colgante - Jane... mi madre dijo que ella fue quien me lo hizo y la letra G del apellido es Granger.

Draco la siguió mirando muy serio, no hacia falta que se lo demostrara. El le creía pero se sintió tan enfadado por haber estado buscándola como un tonto cuando ella estaba feliz en su nueva casa y solo pensar que ya no seria solo suya, de su propiedad y que ahora no la vería todos los días le ponía más furioso, aunque ella no tuviera la culpa.

- ¿Como puedes pensar eso? - preguntó triste y dolida - pensé que te alegrarías por mi

- ¿Ya no me hablas de vos? - alzo una ceja y vio como ella bajaba la cabeza en señal de disculpa - no importa, ahora ya no eres una esclava, no tienes porque hablarme con respeto si no quieres. De todas formas yo siempre te he tuteado. - su voz y su mirada era fría, con rencor. Parecía que solo con su forma de hablar ya la despreciaba y la forma en que la miraba la asustaba un poco.

-¿Que te pasa? - pregunto temerosa

- ¿Que que me pasa? - se acercó a ella ya que la chica se había alejado de el a causa del miedo - ¿que que me pasa? - volvió a repetir agarrando a la chica de los hombros y poniéndola contra la pared del castillo - tu eres lo que me pasa - dijo con cara de pocos amigos y poniéndose muy cerca de ella- me pasa que he estado todo el maldito día buscándote casa por casa pensando que algún depravado te había comprado solo para satisfacer su necesidades sexuales. - acercó su cara aun mas a la de ella y bajo un poco su tono de voz - me pasa que ayer no pude dormir preguntándome si estarías bien. Eso es lo que me pasa. ¿Y tu? estabas viviendo tu nueva vida mientras yo te buscaba desesperado.

- Yo...yo no sabía que...- la voz de la chica cada vez era mas baja debido a los nervios que provocaba el muchacho en ella. Empezó a temblar levemente, cosa que Draco noto al instante.

- ¿Que pasa Granger? ¿Porque te pones tan nerviosa? - Preguntó maliciosamente - ¿acaso es por mí? – volvió a preguntar rozando sus labios con los de la chica sin llegar a besarlos. Esto hizo que Hermione temblara mas y se sonrojara muchísimo. Draco sonrió victorioso, la reacción de la chica contestaba su pregunta. Lentamente se separo de ella - que disfrutes de tu fiesta Granger - con esto dicho camino hasta entrar de nuevo en el salón.

Unos minutos después los dos se encontraban en la misma sala, pero en lugares diferentes. Aunque eso no evitaba que ambos se miraran sin que el otro lo notase.

Un chico moreno de gafas y aspecto elegante se acercó a la chica despertándola de sus pensamientos.

- Perdonad señorita Granger, creo que no nos han presentado - dijo educadamente el joven - mi nombre es Harry Potter y estoy a vuestra entera disposición bellísima dama - esto ultimo hizo que hermione soltara una risita tímida. Draco miro la escena frunciendo el ceño.

De repente empezó a sonar la música de los violines y varios invitados se levantaron de la gran mesa en la que comían para bailar con sus parejas.

- ¿Me concederíais este baile señorita? - preguntó el moreno ofreciendo su mano a la chica, la cual acepto sin dudar.

- Debo avisaros de que no soy buena bailando - le advirtió

- No os preocupéis por eso -

Los dos empezaron a bailar una canción alegre, con bastante ritmo, y aunque en este baile no había que estar demasiado pegados, el simple hecho de que Hermione bailara con otro despertó los celos en Draco.

Terminada la música Harry besó la mano de Hermione y se alejó de allí volviendo con un grupo de gente, en ese momento Draco aprovechó para acercarse a ella. La música empezó a sonar de nuevo, el muchacho agarró a la chica de la cintura con una mano, con la otra le agarró la suya y así comenzó el segundo baile antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar.

- Malfoy...-

- ¿Que hacías bailando con ese imbecil de Potter?

- ¿Le conoces?

- Si, no es más que un estúpido huérfano al que sus padres dejaron una gran herencia

- ¿Como puedes decir cosas así de alguien que perdió su familia? -

- El y yo somos rivales desde hace mucho -

- Pues para tu información, a mí me parece un chico muy simpático y educado -

- No te vuelvas a acercar a el - le ordeno lleno de celos y acercándola mas a el.

- No puedes darme ordenes Malfoy, ya no soy de tu propiedad - se apartó un poco de el frunciendo el ceño, aunque le fue imposible separarse del todo ya que los fuertes brazos del chico la agarraban con fuerza.

- Estate quieta si no quieres que te lleve a un lugar mas intimo - la "amenazó" el muchacho

- No te atreverás delante de tanta gente - le reto ella

- ¿Que no? - la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia la salida del gran salón

- Suéltame - dijo ella

- Shh - la silenció - no querrás armar un escándalo ¿verdad? - esta pregunta hizo callar a la chica hasta que salieron de la sala pero una vez fuera el chico seguía caminando con ella agarrada del brazo y la llevaba a un pasillo totalmente vació.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que haces?! Te e dicho que me sueltes malfoy! - le gritó intentando que el chico dejara de agarrarla pero contra mas tiraba de su mano el mas la apretaba

- Deja de gritar y ven conmigo - le dijo el de forma arrogante

- ¡¡No!! - le volvió a gritar mirándole a los ojos muy enfadada

- Como quieras - sonrió y acto seguido la agarro de la cintura y la levantó posándola sobre su hombro derecho y agarrándola fuertemente para no tirarla - vamonos

- ¡Bájame! - hermione daba golpes en la espalda del chico pero este ni se inmutaba, segundos mas tarde la bajó, la coloco contra la pared y apagó sus continuos gritos besando sus labios suavemente.

**CONTINUARA...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo 7. Por favor decidme que pensáis en los reviews y nos vemos en el capitulo 8.**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	8. Ginny Weasley

**Capítulo 8: Ginny Weasley**

Eran las 4 de la madrugada cuando aun daba vueltas el la cama intentando conciliar el sueño, pero a pesar de sus intentos no podía después de lo ocurrido en la fiesta de esa noche. Aun no podía creerlo, Draco Malfoy la había besado...

**Flash back:**

_- ¡Bájame! - Hermione daba golpes en la espalda del chico pero este ni se inmutaba, segundos mas tarde la bajó, la colocó contra la pared y apagó sus continuos gritos besando sus labios suavemente_.

_Los ojos de la chica se abrieron todo lo que pudieron por la sorpresa, sus manos empezaron a golpear no demasiado fuerte el pecho de Draco intentando que la soltara, pero unos segundos más tarde pararon para cerrarse en torno a la suave tela de la que estaba hecha la fina y cara camisa del chico correspondiendo al beso._

_Poco después el rubio se separo de la boca de la castaña dejándola con la respiración agitada._

_- te gustó ¿verdad? - le preguntó arrogantemente, a lo que la chica le contestó con una bofetada que dejó a Draco confundido_

_-¿que te crees? ¿Que porque apenas hace un día que deje de ser tu esclava tienes derecho a hacer conmigo lo que quieras? ¿Que puedes llevarme contra mi voluntad donde mejor te parezca? ¿Que puedes besarme así como si nada? - le dijo enfadada mientras lo apartaba de un empujón - ¿que crees? ¿Que eres superior? - empezó a caminar de regreso a la sala, pero antes miro un momento al chico - lo siento Malfoy, pero ahora estamos iguales. No puedes obligarme a nada. Ya no eres mi dueño. - y con esto dicho siguió su camino._

_- pero lo volveré a ser Granger, eso te lo aseguro - murmuró el joven sin que la chica lo llegara a oír._

**Fin del flash back**

Sonrió un poco, alomejor se había pasado con el chico al darle esa bofetada, pero en el fondo se la merecía por haberla llevado a un lugar solitario sin su consentimiento y por esa forma tan arrogante de preguntarle si le había gustado el beso. Debía darle su merecido y lo hizo. Aunque lo mejor fue la cara que puso el principito cuando recibió tal golpe.

Se rió silenciosamente, tal vez esa fiesta no había sido tan mala después de todo. Cerró los ojos y con una sonrisa por fin se quedo dormida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al día siguiente el joven rubio daba vueltas en su habitación, aun no podía creer que esa chica hubiera reaccionado de esa manera y le hubiera dado una bofetada solo por haberla besado, cuando otra en su lugar se hubiera derretido en sus brazos. ¿Porque ella no lo hacia?

Tal vez solo necesitara empujarla hacia el, pero esa chica no parecía fácil, no iría con el así como así después de todo lo que le había dicho la noche pasada. A pesar del aprecio que le había mostrado unos días antes como esclava ahora parecía que no le soportaba, que le odiara y seguramente todo eso era por haberla acusado de engañar la señora Granger haciéndose pasar por su hija cuando el sabia que eso no era verdad , que ella era la verdadera heredera de la fortuna de los Granger.

Con lo bien que habían ido las cosas. Hermione había encontrado a su familia y para su buena suerte había dejado de ser esclava para convertirse en noble, además, parecía que la joven le apreciaba por todo lo que había hecho por ella. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que llegó el y lo estropeó todo con sus falsas acusaciones hacia Hermione, y ahora ella no quería ni verle.

Tenia que acercarse a ella, pero ¿como? ¿Que seria tan importante como para que la castaña no pudiera rechazar el verse con el?

De repente un recuerdo llegó a su mente

**Flash back:**

_- ¿por que huiste? - pregunto Draco - ya se que a los esclavos no se les trata demasiado bien pero seria peor que anduvieras por ahí sin techo donde dormir. ¿No crees?_

_- no fue por eso...-_

_¿Entonces? ...-_

_- fui a buscar a alguien.-_

_- ¿a quien? -_

_-a Ginny Weasley...una esclava que trabajaba aquí y su padre la vendió...- las lagrimas empezaron a salir - era como una hermana pequeña para mi...no quería perderla - con esto dicho rompió a llorar silenciosamente_

**Fin del flash back**

- Ginny Weasley...- murmuro Draco pensativo - perfecto - dijo finalmente sonriendo de lado como siempre solía hacer.

Sin perder tiempo agarró una capa de su perchero, se la puso, preparó una bolsa llena de monedas de oro y plata, salió de su cuarto y acto seguido de la casa. Llamó a uno de sus criados para que le trajera su caballo, un bello corcel de color negro que había tenido prácticamente toda su vida con el. Se montó rápidamente y dándole una pequeña orden con las riendas lo dirigió hacia casa del señor Snape.

Hacia ya días que se había enterado de a quien le había vendido esa esclava su padre y por cuanto dinero, sabia perfectamente adonde debía ir.

Una vez había llegado a su destino bajó de su caballo y lo amarró donde pudo aunque sabia que el animal no se escaparía .Llamó a la puerta y abrió un mayordomo bastante mayor con expresión muy seria.

- buenos días, busco al señor Snape, dígale que soy Draco Malfoy.

El hombre se adentro en la casa y poco después volvió a aparecer en la puerta - el señor os espera, pasad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces entró en la oscura y siniestra casa, la cual estaba llena de decorados horrendos y tenebrosos que la hacían parecer una mansión encantada. Siguió al mayordomo hasta que este se paró en una puerta y la abrió para el joven.

- buenos días Malfoy - habló Snape

- buenos días -

- me sorprende vuestra visita, normalmente suele ser vuestro padre quien lo hace si se trata de algo importante.

- si bueno, esta vez no es mi padre el que necesita algo, sino yo -

- bien, decidme -

- me gustaría comprarle a una esclava llamada Ginny Weasley -

- lo siento, esa esclava no esta en venta - dijo muy serio y un poco enojado, se había encaprichado con esa esclava y no la vendería por nada del mundo.

- mirad señor, se muy bien que últimamente tienes problemas de dinero, en otras palabras, estáis empezando a convertiros en un muerto de hambre.- empezó a decir arrogantemente el chico - yo os puedo ofrecer mucho dinero por esa chica.

- ¿como cuanto? - preguntó empezando a pensárselo.

- el triple de lo que pagasteis vos por ella.

Snape le miro pensativo, era verdad que estaba mal de dinero y el triple de lo que había pagado por esa esclava era una fortuna. No tenia opción, si no se la vendía podría morirse de hambre y tal vez no solo eso, ya que por joven que fuera el chico, era mas poderoso que el y podría destruirlo de muchas formas.

- esta bien - aceptó el trato el señor dándose la mano con el rubio, el cual sonrió satisfactoriamente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mas tarde una carroza se dirigía a la misma casa, en ella viajaba una chica con su madre.

- ¿como pude olvidarme de ella? soy una tonta, una mala amiga - se reprendía a si misma la joven

- no te preocupes Hermione , ahora lo solucionaremos todo - le dijo la señora sin saber que la esclava ya había sido vendida y cuando hablaron con el señor Snape la cara de la chica palideció al oír que el comprador había sido nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

**CONTINUARA...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola a todos, aquí termina el capitulo 8, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Por favor mandadme reviews para saber si os gusta o al menos para saber si alguien lo lee n.nU**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que espero actualizar pronto.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Pétalo-VJ **


	9. trato con Malfoy

**Capitulo 9: trato con Malfoy**

- por favor madre, decidme que no ha dicho Draco Malfoy - le pidió Hermione a la señora Granger con ojos de cordero degollado mientras la carroza en la que viajaban se dirigía a la casa de dicho muchacho.

- lo siento hija pero dijo ese nombre - sonriendo un poco con las cejas bajadas

- oh dios mió, ¿Por qué el? - se quejó una vez mas cubriendo su cara con las manos.

- ¿que pasa hija? ¿Te trató mal? -

- no madre, no me trató mal, pero es que no...- aunque se intentaba explicar con gestos y palabras no sabia como - es que...es muy...muy... creído.

- ¿creído? - rió la madre al ver la expresión de la cara de su hija

- si madre, se cree el hombre mas irresistible de todos -

- ¿y no será que tu también piensas eso hija? -

- ¡madre! – levantó un poco la voz mientras notaba como el color rojo aparecía en sus mejillas

- bueno, tu abuela me contó que había visto a ese chico y que era muy apuesto -

- pero...madre...- intentaba decir algo pero una vez más no sabia que decir , al fin se rindió ante la mirada de su madre y no dijo ni una palabra más mientras se cruzaba de brazos, algo que hizo reír a la señora Granger.

Unos minutos más tarde la carroza se paró y por la ventanilla las dos mujeres pudieron divisar el castillo de los Malfoy. El cochero abrió la puerta para las dos mujeres y estas bajaron con su ayuda y se pararon delante de la puerta de dicha mansión.

- madre, creo que será mejor que entre yo sola - dijo Hermione seriamente

- como quieras hija, te esperare aquí -

Al momento en que el mayordomo abrió la puerta dejo pasar a la joven diciéndole: pase, el señor la espera.

- _así que lo tenias todo planeado...-_ pensó Hermione muy enfadada

- vaya que sorpresa, no esperaba que vinieras a visitarme - dijo irónicamente el chico cuando vio a la castaña entrar en el estudio

- hipócrita, compraste a Ginny a propósito ¿verdad? sabias que yo vendría aquí por ella - le reclamó frunciendo el ceño

- bueno, ¿y si fuera así que? - su voz era arrogante, a Hermione le entraron unas ganas enormes de estrangularlo, pero muy a su pesar no podía hacerlo.

- quiero que me la vendas - por su tono parecía que le estaba exigiendo la venta de la chica en vez de pidiéndoselo, pero estaba tan enfadada que en ese momento no podría ser amable ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello y aun mas con la expresión que Draco tenia en la cara, llena de arrogancia y burla.

- lo siento pero no esta en venta - la expresión de burla aumentó en su cara

- ¿¿Qué?? - se enfadó aun mas

- lo que oyes - empezó a decir mientras caminaba alrededor de la chica - aunque eso podría cambiar...

- ¿como? - preguntó mirándole de reojo ya que el chico se encontraba justo detrás de ella

- te la venderé si pasas un día completo conmigo haciendo lo que yo quiera - respondió el rubio en el oído de Hermione, la cual abrió los ojos hasta que no pudo mas de la sorpresa - es mas , si pasas un día completo conmigo desde la mañana a la noche , no tendrás que pagarme por ella , yo te la regalaré. - con esto dicho volvió a su sitio delante de la sorprendida muchacha que lo miraba como si fuera un bicho raro - al fin y al cabo te dije que te ayudaría ¿no?

Después de unos segundos la chica seguía mirándolo con expresión muy sorprendida

- ¿vas a seguir mirándome así o dirás algo? -

- no lo haré - dijo al fin

- muy bien, entonces Weasley se quedara en esta casa

- eso si que no -

- si no quieres que siga aquí, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer -

Meditó la propuesta por un momento, debía aceptar por el bien de su amiga. No podía ser tan malo pasar un día con Draco Malfoy, solo un día, después podría llevarse a Ginny y no volvería a ver a ese chico si no quisiera.

- esta bien – aceptó - pero solo un día -

- por supuesto - sonrió de forma victoriosa - mañana por la mañana pasaré a buscarte, espero que estés preparada para entonces.

- lo estaré - le miró con desprecio y después salió de la habitación dejando a Draco muy satisfecho, ya que su plan había funcionado perfectamente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- así que mañana tienes una cita con Draco Malfoy - dijo su abuela muy sonriente, demasiado para el gusto de Hermione

- no es una cita abuela -

- pero vais a salir juntos - dijo ahora su madre igual de sonriente

- porque EL me obliga - aclaro la chica, resaltando la palabra "el"

- no, no lo hace, te da a elegir querida - le corrigió su abuela

- ¡me ha chantajeado! - dijo ella indignada

- pobre, no es más que un chico enamorado que busca llamar tu atención -

Hermione se sonrojo al oír la palabra " enamorado". ¿Draco Malfoy enamorado? ¡Imposible!

- abuela por favor, Draco Malfoy es incapaz de enamorarse, no es más que un galán que conquista a una mujer tras otra -

- pues parece que esta vez va enserio, si a sido capaz de comprar por tal cantidad de dinero a Ginny. Solo para pasar un día completo contigo debes de gustarle mucho hija - le guiño el ojo su madre

- cierto - la corroboró su abuela

- pero...pero...madre, abuela, con vosotras no hay quien pueda - se quejó ella haciendo que sus familiares empezaran a reír - me voy a tomar un baño, mañana será el peor día de mi vida – y subió vencida a su cuarto donde tenia un baño propio.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- buenos días, vengo a por la señorita Granger - dijo el elegante muchacho al día siguiente cuando abrieron la puerta de la gran mansión

- entre, la señorita aun tardara un poco - dijo el mayordomo guiándole hasta la sala donde debía esperar.

Draco tomo asiento en un gran sofá que estaba situado en el medio de la sala y cerca de la chimenea. Esperó por unos segundos cuando oyó unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente, al fin vio a una agradable ancianita que le miraba con una sonrisa y se acercó hasta el sentándose a su lado.

- bueno días Draco - le dijo familiarmente, como si fuera su nieto o alguien que conocía de toda la vida

- buenos días señora Granger -le respondió el amablemente

- vienes a por Hermione ¿verdad? ella aun esta arreglándose - dijo sin esperar a que el muchacho contestara la pregunta

- bueno ya se sabe, las mujeres tardan mucho en arreglarse - ante esta respuesta la señora sonrió con ganas y después le miro levantando una ceja y sonriendo a la vez

- ya Hermione nos contó que prácticamente la chantajeaste para que fuera contigo - el chico no se esperó esto, y se sonrojó un poco mientras abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa

- esto...señora...yo no...- intentó excusarse

- jejeje no te preocupes hijo - rió la anciana - fue muy astuto de tu parte. Además, estoy segura que si ella no hubiera cedido a tu condición le hubieras acabado vendiendo a Ginny, ¿o me equivoco? - una vez mas Draco se sorprendió mucho, era cierto que las personas ancianas eran muy sabias, ¿como podía saber esa mujer eso? y mas aun sabiendo que el era un Malfoy.

Sin decir nada mas salio de allí dejando al joven solo y pensativo.

Mientras en la habitación de Hermione, la dicha chica aun se estaba arreglando, o al menos eso intentaba, ya que cada vez que se probaba un vestido volvía a quitárselo viéndole algún defecto.

- ¿será posible? que mas da lo que me ponga , es con Draco Malfoy con quien voy a estar , no tengo que ir vestida como una princesa - se reprendió , pero aun así seguía sacando vestidos del armario y dejándolos encima de la cama .

Por fin se decidió por un vestido verde que le gustaba mucho y la convencía plenamente de que ese era el indicado. Se peinó, se puso sus zapatos y finalmente fue a por una sombrilla que fuera a juego con su vestido. Ese día hacia mucho sol y debía protegerse de el ahora que su piel empezaba a dejar atrás el color moreno que caracterizaba tanto a las campesinas. **(nota: no se si lo sabréis pero en la edad media tener la piel blanca era signo de nobleza y poder por decirlo así, ya que los que estaban morenos eras las personas que trabajaban en el campo y les daba a todas horas el sol)** se miró en el tocador una vez más para estar segura de estar lista y cuando se aseguró, bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con el chico.

Una vez que entró en la sala, el joven la miro de arriba a abajo, la chica estaba espectacular, ese vestido le quedaba muy bien, además era de su color favorito, parecía que Hermione había acertado.

- menos mal, ya pensaba que no bajarías nunca - bromeo el rubio

- que gracioso - respondió ella muy seria

- vaya, ¿estamos de mal humor hoy?

- es imposible no estar de mal humor contigo a mi lado Malfoy -

- que pena, porque tendrás que soportarme un día completo - dijo rodeándola y parándose justo detrás suya - del día a la noche – susurró en el oído de la muchacha, a quien le entro un escalofrió.

**CONTINUARA...**


	10. un dia completo con Draco

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Como estáis?**

**aquí tenéis el capitulo 10 , que intente hacer un poco mas largo pero no mucho , no soy buena para escribir mucho de una vez n.nU. **

**Intenté actualizar lo antes posible, estaba liada con exámenes, deberes...y bueno también empecé un nuevo dramione, esta vez con magia, se llama: ¿odio o amor? **

**Bueno, no os aburro más y empiezo el capitulo.**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis**

**Capitulo 10: un día completo con Draco**

- ¿nos vamos? - preguntó Draco a la joven

- ¿acaso tengo otra opción? - le miró con el ceño fruncido

- mira preciosa - la sujetó con una mano de la barbilla y la miró a los ojos - vamos a pasar todo el día juntos , así que será mejor que quites esa expresión si no quieres pasar un día horrible - dijo dándole a entender que le gustara o no debía conformarse , cosa que a Hermione no le gustó y le miró enfadada . El chico la soltó para después agarrarla de la mano y llevarla hacia la puerta - vamonos, ya veras como lo pasaras bien.

- lo dudo - fue lo único que dijo.

Entraron a la carroza que les esperaba fuera de la casa y esta, enseguida empezó a moverse. Durante el trayecto Hermione permaneció callada con una expresión muy seria, sin mirar a draco y evitando su mirada .su cabeza estaba girada hacia la ventana, observando pasar el paisaje, distrayendo su mente para no pensar en el chico que estaba sentado justo en frente suya.

- ya se que no te agrada esto, pero no por eso tienes que estar tan callada - intento que la chica le dirigiera la palabra pero para su mala suerte ella le ignoro completamente - ¿vas a pasar todo el día así?

-...- nada, la joven parecía decidida a no decir palabra, a ignorarle durante las horas que pasaran juntos. eso no era lo que el había planeado , Draco quería la atención de hermione , poder hablar con ella , pasar un buen rato disfrutando de su compañía , pero si la castaña no le hablaba no servia de nada estar con ella , no serviría de nada el trato que le había hecho. Debía hacerla hablar.

- ¿no crees que esa es una forma muy inmadura de afrontar algo que no te gusta? -

-...- esto ya empezaba a molestarle al rubio, la chica ni siquiera le miraba para dar a entender que lo escuchaba, parecía que el no existiera.

- ¿que pasa Granger? ¿Te cortaron la lengua? - pregunto ya muy enfadado

-...-

- maldita sea, ¿que te pasa? ¿Sigues enfadada por lo que paso en la fiesta? ¿Es eso? - su voz ya sonaba desesperada, pero a la vez molesta. ¿Como era posible que fuera tan testaruda?

Al ver que seguía sin contestarle se imagino que la respuesta de su pregunta seria "si" y sin pensarlo dos veces, grito dando una orden al cochero

- ¡PARA EL CARRO! - el cochero obedeció al joven pero su orden fue tan repentina que freno a los caballos bruscamente. Después de unos segundos, Draco agarro a Hermione de una de sus muñecas y salio de la carroza junto con la joven - espera a que volvamos - le dijo al hombre que aun tranquilizaba a los caballos y se adentro en un bosque junto al que habían parado, aunque ese no era su destino.

Se alejaron bastante del coche, la chica se asustó un poco al ver que Draco la guiaba muy adentro y de una manera bastante brusca, donde nadie pudiera verlos .Hermione pensó que de un momento a otro le arrancaría el brazo de la fuerza con la que tiraba de ella.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, el joven la soltó y la miro a los ojos.

- bien, ahora dime de una maldita vez que te pasa! - casi le grito alterado

La chica solo le miro pero siguió con la boca cerrada

- ¡¿no me hablaras hasta que no te pida perdón?! ¡Pues bien! ¡Perdón, siento haberte dicho todas esas cosas en la fiesta y siento haberte traído obligada aquí! ¿Contenta? -

Hermione sonrió por dentro, había conseguido que un Malfoy pidiera perdón, pero no lo demostró por fuera, siguió seria y sin mediar palabra, quería torturar un poco más al rubio.

- ¡¿ahora que?! Ya te e pedido perdón ¿no? - ante el silencio de la castaña el chico la agarró por los hombros y la puso contra un árbol haciendo que ella emitiera un pequeño grito asustada – ¿tanto te molesto? ¿Tanto me odias Granger? ¡¡¿¿Que tengo que hacer para que me hables??!! - ahora hermione solo le miraba con expresión sorprendida, confusa. ¿Acaso Malfoy estaría dispuesto a hacer algo para que ella le hablara? - ¿nada? muy bien, si tanto lo deseas te llevaré de vuelta a tu casa - eso si que no se lo esperaba - si no quieres estar conmigo no te obligare - la agarró de la mano y empezó a caminar hacia la carroza de nuevo. - lo único que quería era pasar un maldito día contigo , ¿tan malo es eso? te hubiera devuelto a tu queridísima amiga aunque no hubieras aceptado el trato - dijo mas para si que para ella , pero de repente noto que la chica dejaba de caminar e hizo que el también de detuviera .

Hermione abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla al no saber que decir

- emm...Malfoy yo...

- ¿ahora hablas? ¿Que me vas a decir? ¿Que ganaste? ¿Que conseguiste que te lleve a casa? - la miro aun molesto

- no Malfoy...es que...- suspiró y le miró y poco triste, sabia que se había pasado con el chico - debes reconocer que tu forma de pedirme que viniese contigo no fue la mas adecuada

- ah claro y supongo que si te lo hubiera pedido formalmente me hubieras dicho que si - dijo con ironía

- bueno...- Draco tenia razón, ella le hubiera dicho que no rotundamente después de lo que le dijo en la fiesta

- ya te pedí perdón y te explique porque te dije todo eso de que habías engañado a tu madre y que no eras una verdadera Granger, estaba enfadado, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Me pase el día preocupado buscándote! -

-lo se...- miro al suelo arrepentida

- ya no importa...vamos, te llevare a la mansión - le dijo ya en tono de voz normal pero un poco triste, volviendo a caminar

- no - dijo ella agarrándole del brazo – no hace falta que me lleves, vamos a pasar el día juntos tal y como acordamos, ¿vale?- le dijo sonriendo

- ¿en serio? - la miró esperanzado pero sin demostrarlo

- si, siento haber sido tan dura contigo - se disculpo con una pequeña sonrisa - vamos a divertirnos durante el resto del día ¿vale?

La miró a los ojos, esa sonrisa conseguía hipnotizarle. Se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo las ganas de besarla, miro hacia el suelo intentando que la chica no viera su rostro y hablo seriamente.

- bien, entonces vamonos ya o se nos hará tarde - aunque su voz parecía indiferente, Hermione pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa llena de alegría en la cara sin que Draco lo notara, cosa que le pareció adorable en el joven.

La mañana se les paso rápido, Draco llevó a Hermione a un teatro donde hacían representaciones muy cómicas y divertidas, a Hermione le gusto la idea, no paraba de reír ante las tonterías y payasadas que hacían los actores y Draco disfrutaba más oyéndola reír que con las representaciones. Así se les paso el tiempo hasta que llego la hora de comer y los dos subieron de nuevo a la carroza.

- ¿no me vas a decir a donde vamos? solo me has dicho que íbamos a comer pero no me dijiste a donde - pregunto por tercera vez consecutiva

- ya te e dicho que es una sorpresa - le sonrió el

- pero quiero saberlo - se quejo ella

- lo sabrás en unos instantes - Hermione refunfuño un poco, de tal forma que hizo que se le escapara una pequeña risa al joven.

Después de unos minutos el coche de caballos se paró y aunque Hermione intento mirar por la ventanilla, su intento fue en vano ya que draco cerro la cortina de la ventana rápidamente.

- tienes que bajar con los ojos cerrados - le dijo

- ¿estas loco? ¡Entonces me caeré! -

- no te preocupes, yo te ayudo, pero cierra los ojos - le volvió a decir, y esta vez la chica cedió y los cerro dejando que Draco la guiara al bajar de la carroza y haciéndola andar por unos segundos.

- ya puedes abrirlos - Hermione obedeció y al ver donde estaba quedo maravillada. Se encontraban en un extenso césped lleno de flores de todas clases, con un gran lago justo al lado, todo le parecía precioso.

- Draco, esto es precioso - le dijo sin darse cuenta de que le había llamado por su nombre, algo que le gusto mucho al joven rubio.

- _no tanto como tu -_ murmuró por lo bajo

- ¿que dices?

- nada, nada, decía que ya es hora de comer - en ese justo momento aparecía el cochero con una cesta llena de comida preparada anteriormente por las sirvientas de los Malfoy. El señor coloco una gran manta sobre el césped y preparo todo para que estuviera al gusto de Draco y Hermione, después volvió al coche de caballos y regreso a la mansión Malfoy, ya que su joven amo le había ordenado que regresara a buscarlos al cabo de unas horas.

- ¿que es esto? - pregunto Hermione al ver una carta en la cesta

- es para ti, Ginny me pidió permiso para meterla en la cesta - dijo cuando acabo de masticar un pedazo de pollo

- ¿de Ginny? - pregunto mientras abría la carta

_Querida Hermione:_

_Soy Ginny, ¿como estas, amiga? ¡¡Ya me entere que te convertiste en noble!! ¡Es increíble! Me alegro muchísimo por ti. Tienes mucha suerte._

_También fuiste a comprarme a la casa de Snape, pero cuando llegaste el joven Malfoy ya me había comprado. Me extraño un poco, no sabia porque tendría interés en adquirirme de nuevo, pero entendí todo cuando me contó que era para que salieras con el._

_¿Sabes? no tiene intención de cobrarte dinero por mi, me dijo que cuando acabase el día podría irme contigo sin nada a cambio. Parecía muy entusiasmado con que llegara hoy para poder verte y estar contigo. Me sorprendió mucho su actitud, nunca le vi. Así, tan contento. Parece que le gustas Hermione! _

_En verdad no es tan malo como parecía, le pedí permiso para enviarte una carta con la cesta de comida y me dijo que no había problema en que lo hiciera._

_Bueno amiga nos veremos esta noche, mucha suerte con Malfoy._

_Ginny_

Terminó de leer la carta y se sintió un poco culpable por haber tratado a Draco mal anteriormente cuando el había estado muy entusiasmado con la idea de verla. Pero ya todo pasó, se habían pedido perdón y estaban disfrutando de un maravilloso día.

- ¿que dice? - preguntó de repente el joven

- ¿eh? - pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos - nada, solo que tiene muchas ganas de verme y eso...- le sonrió y siguió comiendo

Al cabo de un rato terminaron de comer y empezaron a caminar dando un paseo sin alejarse demasiado de allí, mientras hablaban, discutían de forma divertida y jugaban como niños pequeños. Una de las veces Draco le dijo a Hermione algo sin mala intención que la hizo molestar un poco y Hermione le empujo de tal forma que hizo que el joven cayera al agua del lago.

- jajajaja lo siento Draco, lo siento de verdad jajaja - no podía parar de reír, no le había tirado a propósito pero le parecía algo muy divertido, o al menos lo fue hasta que vio que el chico no salía del agua y empezó a asustarse - ¿Draco? ¿Draco? - repetía una y otra vez arrodillándose para mirar en el lago y en un momento de distracción, una mano salio del lago y la tiro dentro de el.

- ¡¡aahh!! ¡Está fría! - grito ella

- jajajaja - rió el rubio sin poder aguantarse

- ¡Draco Malfoy!, ¡¿como te has atrevido?! - le gritó enfadada

- fuiste tu quien me tiró primero - le dijo el y se acercó a ella un poco mas, estaba preciosa así, empapada, con el vestido marcándole mejor la forma del cuerpo.

- te odio - dijo con voz un poco infantil notándose que no lo decía en serio cruzándose de brazos y un poco molesta.

- ¿de verdad? - preguntó atrayéndola hacia el por la cintura y besándola sin poder contenerse mas. Le pareció muy tierna cuando la vio tomar la actitud de una niña pequeña, cruzando los brazos y refunfuñando.

Se besaron durante minutos sin importarles lo fría que estaba el agua, ahora no sentían frió, al contrario, notaban un calor interno muy agradable. Hermione se aferró a las ropas de Draco cuando este la estrechó aun mas contra el como si quisiera fundirse con ella. En ese momento no le importaba nada, no le importaba su padre, ni su educación de Malfoy, ni siquiera parecer insensible y mala persona delante de ella, solo le importaba Hermione.

Al pasar esos minutos se separaron lentamente y se miraron por unos segundos hasta que Hermione bajo la mirada evitando la del chico

- Draco...deberíamos salir del agua, ¿no crees?

- si, claro -

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente cuando ninguno de los dos supo que decir, hasta que Draco decidió romperlo.

- deberíamos volver ya, el cochero regresara pronto - dijo viendo que empezaba a atardecer.

- esta bien -

- vamos - la agarro de la mano y caminaron hasta donde se encontraba la cesta, donde ya les esperaba el cochero.

- ¿adonde vamos ahora? - pregunto hermione cuando ya estaban en la carroza

- pues, te quiero llevar a un lugar antes de llevarte de regreso a tu casa. Pero no te diré a donde -

- ¿otra vez una sorpresa? - se quejo

- si, no seas impaciente, no esta lejos - le sonrió

Al llegar a ese lugar hermione vio que se trataba de otra parte del bosque, muy diferente a la que habían estado hacia un rato. Draco la guió hasta un acantilado desde donde se veía el tranquilo y pacifico mar, con un bello atardecer de fondo. En el cielo se mezclaban colores como el naranja del sol con el azul del cielo que se convertía en un tono rosado. Una suave brisa movía sus cabellos y el sonido de las olas relajaba a los jóvenes.

El silencio de la chica le indicó al rubio que la joven no tenia palabras, que ese lugar le parecía muchísimo mas hermoso que el paisaje anterior. Lentamente la abrazó por detras, deslizando sus manos por la cintura de la chica, la cual puso sus manos sobre las del joven y se sonrojó levemente.

- quiero que veamos juntos el atardecer - le susurró en el odio. Sin querer y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia Hermione colocó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, cosa que sorprendió y a la vez gustó al chico.

Se quedaron así hasta que el sol se ocultó dejando paso a la oscuridad y a las estrellas que parecía que esa noche resplandecían mas que nunca.

- ya es tarde, deberíamos volver - dijo de repente Hermione

- si, lo se, pero no quiero hacerlo, no aun - le dijo el mirándola a los ojos los cuales se dilataron ante la mirada del joven y segundos mas tarde el chico la besaba como hacia rato la había besado en el lago.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Bueno, ¿que os a parecido? espero que os haya gustado mucho, por favor mandadme reviews.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! **

**Pétalo-VJ**


	11. del paraiso a los celos

**¡¡Hola!! ¿Que tal?**

**Bueno tengo que decir que estoy muy contenta porque en el capitulo 10 me mandaron 4 reviews. **

**Últimamente recibía nada mas que 2 o 3 y estaba un poquito desanimada, pero parece que el capitulo anterior os gusto y eso me alegra mucho.**

**Ya veis que me conformo con poco, jejeje n.nU**

**Bueno solo me falta por aclarar una pequeña duda que tenia ****africa desiree**** , que me preguntaba que como se les secaron las ropas a Draco y a Hermione. Pues sinceramente ni siquiera se me paso por la cabeza n.nU así que supongo que llevaban las ropas mojadas y se les secaba con el tiempo.**

**Pues aclarada la duda, continúo con el fic. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 11: del paraíso a los celos**

Después de ese maravilloso día no pudo dormir pensando en ella, y la verdad es que no le importaba demasiado. Había conseguido que Hermione pasara un día completo con el, había conseguido acercarse a ella, que le sonriera, y no solo eso, la había besado y ella le había correspondido. ¿Que mas podía pedir?

Sonrió mientras se lavaba la cara intentando despejarse un poco. Pensaba en la cara que había puesto la joven al haber visto a su mejor amiga cuando el chico la llevo a su casa. Lloraba de felicidad, reía, le sonreía al rubio en agradecimiento mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja y lo mas importante, parecía muy feliz, y eso alegraba al chico sin saber porque. Quería verla así siempre, contenta, rebosante de alegría.

Se vistió rápidamente, tenia unas ganas incontrolables de ver a la chica que no había forma que saliera de su mente. sin ni siquiera pararse a desayunar salio de la casa y fue a por su caballo , lo montó y cabalgó en dirección a casa de Hermione , pero a mitad de camino tuvo que aflojar la marcha al llegar a un mercado , y al haber tanta gente se bajó de su corcel para dirigirlo mejor hasta que hubieran pasado ese trecho.

-¡Draco, querido! - se oyó una voz femenina y chillona que el joven odiaba muchísimo.

- ¿que haces aquí Pansy? - le pregunto a la pelinegra

- me dirigía hacia el lago para dar un paseo, por aquí hay demasiada gente indeseable - dijo mirando alrededor

- ya veo - dijo el indiferente

- ¿te apetece venir conmigo Draco? - le pregunto muy ilusionada

- no - fue la breve respuesta del joven y empezó a caminar entre la gente con el caballo

- ¿porque no? - insistió ella siguiéndolo

- porque tengo algo que hacer -

- ¿que puede haber mas importante que pasear conmigo?-

- muchas cosas - contesto empezando a perder la paciencia

- ¿como que?

- ¿que te hace pensar que te lo diré? - se paro y la miro molesto

- vamos draquito, soy tu prometida, debemos hacer cosas juntos - le dijo acariciándole la cara y besándole antes de que el pudiera decirle algo

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Hermione, no tenias porque acompañarme - le dijo Ginny a su amiga - yo puedo venir a comprar sola.

- bueno y tu tampoco tienes porque venir a comprar. Desde que entraste en mi casa dejaste de ser una esclava, ¿no lo recuerdas?

- si, ya lo se, pero quiero ayudar - le sonrió

- pues si tú quieres ayudar me tendrás que soportar, porque yo también te ayudare a ti -

- esta bien - se resigno - voy a mirar esas verduras de allí ¿vale? espérame - le dijo de repente y se fue directa a un puesto cercano.

Hermione se quedo esperando mirando el ambiente que había en esa zona, sonriendo por tener a su amiga de vuelta con ella, pero de repente su sonrisa desapareció cuando reconoció a cierto rubio besándose con una chica morena que ella no conocía.

No se lo podía creer, el día anterior habría jurado que a Draco Malfoy le gustaba ella, pero ahora se lo encontraba besando a otra. Claro, ¿como habría sido tan tonta, ella solo era una mas en la larga lista de las conquistas de Malfoy. Era una tontería pensar que ella era especial para el. Ya había conseguido que cayera rendida a sus pies, seguramente ya ni se acordaba de su nombre. ¿Porque habría sido tan estupida? Draco Malfoy siempre había tenido fama de conquistador, y eso no iba a cambiar por ella.

Sus labios temblaron y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas que Hermione intento que no salieran de ahí, aunque finalmente dejo escapar algunas sin querer...

- ya estoy aquí Her... ¿que te pasa? ¿Porque lloras? - le pregunto preocupada Ginny al ver a Hermione llorando

- vamonos Ginny - dijo simplemente agarrando a la pelirroja de su mano y arrastrándola directamente al coche de caballos.

- pero aun no hemos terminado de comprar -

- después mandare a alguien para que termine -

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**- ¿**cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me beses Parkinson? - le pregunto con asco apartándola de el **(nota: debe aclarar que fue justo en el momento en que ella lo besaba cuando Hermione los vio, me refiero que Draco no se quedo como tonto besando a Pansy durante un rato, la aparto de el enseguida, pero fue el suficiente tiempo como para que Hermione los viera (¿que casualidad no? ¬¬u))**

**- **pero...

- nada de peros - la interrumpió agarrándola del brazo - tengo que aclararte algunas cosas...1º: no eres mí prometida, eso fue una estupida idea de nuestros padres, pero no se hizo ningún trato y aunque se hiciera, nunca me casaría contigo. 2º: no tengo que hacer cosas contigo y no las haré, y 3º: no vuelvas a llamarme Draquito - termino y la soltó para después montar de nuevo a su caballo ya que el gentío se había despejado.

- pero Draco, ¿que te pasa? antes nos lo pasábamos muy bien juntos -

- no, TU te lo pasabas bien conmigo, pero yo contigo no. - le corrigió

- draco estas distinto, ¿acaso hay otra mujer? ¿Es eso? -

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia - con un gesto hizo que el caballo empezara a caminar y poco después a correr, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo con esa pesada de Pansy.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hermione lloraba silenciosamente en el gran jardín del castillo, le había dicho a Ginny que quería estar sola después de lo que había visto en el mercado y ahora andaba tranquilamente por los jardines para relajarse un poco.

-una dama tan hermosa como vos no debería llorar - le dijo de repente una voz que reconoció como la del joven que en la fiesta le había sacado a bailar.

- Harry - le sonrió y el chico beso su mano intentando hacerla sonreír

- decidme, ¿porque lloráis? -

- no es nada, solo cosas absurdas - dijo secándose las lagrimas

- si es por un hombre, debéis saber que ninguno merece vuestras lágrimas, así que no lloréis por favor -

Ella solo asintió y después le sonrió al joven - si queréis podéis tutearme y yo lo haré con vos también -

- ¿eso no seria una falta de respeto hacia vos Hermione? -

- no, claro que no, me gusta que mis amigos me tuteen -

- me alegro que me consideréis vuestro amigo...quiero decir, me alegro que me consideres tu amigo -

- así esta mejor - rió un poco

- me alegro que por fin sonrías -

En ese justo momento llego al castillo draco y con el permiso de una de las criadas entro a los jardines de la casa buscando a Hermione. Cuando la encontró sintió una sensación muy rara y molesta que no supo decir lo que era al verla con Potter, sonriéndole , dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que deberían de ser para el , sonrojándose cuando Potter le decía algo que Draco no pudo escuchar , poniéndose la mano en la boca tiernamente intentando contener la risa por algo gracioso. Y el, ese estupido huérfano acariciándole la mejilla a Hermione, a SU Hermione.

Sintió una rabia inmensa pero se aguanto las ganas de ir hasta donde estaban ellos y pegarle un merecido puñetazo a Potter para que aprendiera a no acercarse a ella y se escondió detrás de un árbol para que no le vieran, mientras seguía vigilando la escena.

Después de un par de minutos Harry le dijo algo a la chica la cual asintió con la cabeza para que después el joven le diera un pequeño beso de despedida en la mejilla, lo suficiente para hacer que los celos de Draco se volvieran mucho mas grandes que antes y por fin el pelinegro salio de la casa dejando a la chica sola y el rubio aprovechó para acercarse a ella pillándola desprevenida.

- ¿te estabas divirtiendo Granger? - le pregunto muy enfadado

- ¿que estas haciendo aquí? -

- ¿que pasa? ¿Que ayer te lo pasaste muy bien pero ya hoy no quieres saber nada de mí? ¿O que? -

- no se de que me estas hablando Malfoy -

- claro que lo sabes, ¿que hacia aquí ese maldito huérfano? - pregunto con rabia y celos

- no lo llames así - le miro seriamente

- ahora también ¿lo defiendes? supongo que te debe de gustar muchísimo ¿no? -

- ese no es tu problema - le dijo empezando a caminar dejándolo atrás pero el rubio la siguió y la agarro del brazo

- ¿ayer correspondías mis besos y hoy prefieres a ese tipo? - le pregunto acercándola mas a el - ¿que pasa? ¿Que cada día es con uno diferente? no eres mas que una...- una bofetada hizo que parara de hablar y después de tocarse la mejilla, ahora roja, la miro con rencor pero su expresión desapareció cuando vio que estaba llorando.

- ¡no me compares contigo malfoy! ¡¡Yo no soy como tu!! - le grito mientras lloraba y le miraba furiosa

- ¿que quieres decir? - la miro confundido

- ¡¡quiero decir que me dejes en paz y vayas a por otra de tus conquistas!! - le volvió a gritar mientras caminaba de nuevo

- ¿pero que dices? ¿A que viene esto? -

- ¡¡a que parecías muy contento besando a esa chica morena en el mercado, así que vuelve con ella y deja de jugar con las mujeres!! -

- ¿¿que?? No, espera, eso es un error, yo no la bese -

- no claro, ¿entonces eso que era? ¿Respiración boca a boca? -

- ¡fue ella quien me beso a mi! esa estupida se cree que estamos prometidos pero ya le deje las cosas claras, además no cambies de tema, aun no se porque estaba Potter aquí -

- ¡Harry es mi amigo y puede venir tantas veces como el quiera! -

- oh claro, ¿y no vas a invitarlo a entrar en tu habitación Hermione? ¿No le invitaras a tu cama? - le dijo con odio y burla a la vez.

Eso ya era suficiente, no solo le había visto besándose con otra, sino que ahora la trataba como a una cualquiera solo por haber estado hablando con un amigo.

Hermione levanto la mano dispuesta a darle otra bofetada, pero el chico fue mas rápido, agarro su mano, tiro de ella y la beso con ansia, agarrándola de la cintura fuertemente para que la chica no retrocediera.

- ¿que crees? ¿Que dejare que te vayas con otro? ni lo sueñes, tu eres mía -

- ¿y tu si puedes ir con cada chica que quieras? ¿Que te as creído Malfoy? - se aparto de el enfadada - yo no soy la posesión de nadie

Con esto dicho entro en el castillo dejando a Draco solo en el jardín.

**CONTINUARA...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno, la pregunta de siempre; ¿que os ha parecido? **

**Si os ha gustado mandadme reviews. Me suben mucho el ánimo y hacen que actualice antes.**

**Por favor, que no cuesta nada.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! **

**Pétalo-VJ**


	12. rivalidades

**¡Hola de nuevo! ya estoy aquí otra vez y vengo ¡muy feliz! **

**¿La razón? que recibí 6 reviews en el ultimo capitulo X3 **

**Es el capitulo en el que mas reviews me han mandado, muchas gracias a todas, estoy muy contenta n.n y como dije, contra mas reviews tenga, antes actualizo, así que aquí estoy tal y como dije.**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho.**

**Capitulo 12: rivalidades**

El chico rubio caminaba muy enfadado entre las calles del pueblo , esta vez sus encantos no habían servido de nada para que Hermione le perdonara como hubiera hecho cualquier chica , pero claro , hermione no era cualquier chica , ella era diferente. Y en cierta forma odiaba eso, ya que por mas que le dijera que el no había besado a Pansy, ella no le creería, y esa maldita fama de conquistador que se había ganado con los años tampoco ayudaba. ¿Ahora que haría? ¿Como le demostraría a Hermione que el solo tenía ojos para ella? ¿Como le demostraría que el la que..., espera, ¿que iba a decir? ¿Que la quería? IMPOSIBLE.

Draco nunca se había enamorado y nunca lo haría, tal y como le dijo su padre, el amor es para débiles. Lo que el sentía por la castaña solo era atracción, nada mas. Pero si era así, ¿porque no se la sacaba de la cabeza ni un segundo?

Fuera como fuera, quería que ella le creyera y de alguna forma lo haría. Lo que nunca permitiría era que el estupido de Potter se la quitara, ¡jamás!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente Draco mandó un mensajero a la casa de los Parkinson para que informara a Pansy de que tenia que hablar urgentemente con ella y que se reuniera con el. Rápidamente pansy subió al coche de caballos y se dirigió al lugar de la cita.

Una vez allí vio que Draco se encontraba esperándola y se lanzo hacia el para abrazarle pero le paro la expresión de furia que el chico tenia en la cara.

- ya era hora - le dijo el chico - tenemos que hablar

- ¿y de que se trata Draco? ¿Aun sigues enfadado conmigo? - le pregunto poniendo su carita de cordero degollado, aunque eso no funcionaba con Draco Malfoy.

- ¿tu que crees? - la agarró con fuerza del brazo - ¡no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi! ¿entendido?

- pero Draco, ¿porque te pones así?

- solo quiero que te quede claro que no quiero nada contigo y nunca lo voy a querer -

-¿porque me dices eso? - preguntó con los ojos humededecidos por culpa de las lágrimas - ayer te enfadaste cuando te bese pero no pensé que fuera para tanto. ¿Que te pasa?

- me pasa que por tu culpa mi chica cree que estoy con dos a la vez - dijo sin pensar en que había dicho SU chica.

- ¿tu chica? entonces si hay otra mujer...-dijo con rabia apretando sus puños

- Parkinson, no es que haya otra mujer, es que ella es la única que hay, tu nunca fuiste nada mió - le aclaró cruelmente

- ¿quien es? ¿Quien es esa chica? - preguntó celosa y enfadada

- eso no te importa -

- Draco, yo puedo hacerte mucho mas feliz de lo que te haría ella, yo sabría complacerte...-

- Parkinson, te puedo asegurar que tu no podrías satisfacerme - la miró con asco

Los dos seguían hablando sin notar que cerca suyo caminaban un chico y una chica que Draco conocía demasiado bien.

- aun sigues triste Hermione, no me lo niegues - le dijo Harry

- no puedo evitarlo Harry, pero me alegra que me hayas invitado a pasear contigo - le sonrió

- bueno, eso espero -

De repente Hermione detuvo su marcha haciendo que Harry también se parase, su mirada se había posado en dos personas, en Draco y Pansy para ser mas concretos. Su expresión se entristeció más de lo que ya estaba y el chico lo comprendió en seguida.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Estas triste por Draco Malfoy? - le preguntó aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

La castaña no respondió, simplemente miró al suelo.

- Hermione, ese chico no merece la pena, ni siquiera creo que te tome en serio, no es más que un conquistador. -

- lo se...- murmuró ella

El pelinegro la miro entristecido - por favor no estés mal, sonríe. Así ese Malfoy vera que el no te importa nada y que estas feliz sin el.

- no puedo, no me siento con ánimos de sonreír...-

Harry la agarró de la cintura y la pegó a el

- ¿que haces Harry? - preguntó sorprendida

- quiero que ese estupido crea que el no significa nada para ti y que eres capaz de encontrar a otro

- pero Harry...- le miró preocupada

- no te preocupes Herms, se perfectamente que solo somos amigos, por eso te quiero ayudar. - poco a poco se acerco hasta que Hermione cerro los ojos y Harry la besó.

Segundos más tarde Draco miro por casualidad en dirección a los jóvenes y sus celos surgieron de la nada unidos con una rabia incontenible, aparto a pansy con una mano y camino hacia ellos.

- ¡Potter! - le grito para atraer la atención del joven - ¡¡aléjate de ella!! - le volvió a gritar cuando su rival lo miro aun sin soltar a Hermione.

- ¿porque debería hacerlo Malfoy? - le pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa - ella no es nada tuyo y si Hermione no me lo pide, yo no la soltare.

- entonces yo haré que la sueltes - dijo desenvainando la espada que siempre llevaba encima al igual que hizo Harry poco después.

- ¿quieres pelear? - preguntó aun agarrando a Hermione con el brazo que le quedaba libre

- Hermione apártate, podrías salir herida - fue lo único que dijo Draco respondiendo a la pregunta de Harry

- bajad las espadas – se interpuso entre ambos jóvenes al ver que ninguno se echaría atrás- no vais a pelear

- por supuesto que lo haremos - dijo Harry

-¿estas dispuesto a combatirte a muerte conmigo por ella Potter? - preguntó muy serio

- por supuesto - le respondió el igual de serio

- ¡no! ¡Basta! - les gritó la chica a los dos - ¡no vais a pelear a muerte por mi! además, ¿que os habéis creído que soy? ¿Un trofeo? ¿¿Un simple objeto?? - les pregunto enfadada haciendo que los dos finalmente bajaran las armas y se fue de allí ofendida.

- ¡Hermione! - la llamaron los dos pero la chica siguió corriendo.

Mientras tanto la joven morena había estado observando la escena desde lejos.

-_ ¿esa es la chica que le gusta a Draco? -_ pensó -_¿acaso no es Hermione Granger?...si, la recuerdo de la fiesta que hicieron las señoras Granger..._

**_-.-.-.- _flash back_ -.-.-.-_**

_-¡Atención señoras y señores! - dijo la madre de Hermione - buenas noches a todos, gracias por asistir a esta celebración - empezó su pequeño discurso - esta fiesta la hemos preparado en honor a mi hija, la cual pude reencontrar después de mucho tiempo. Mi hija Hermione_

_Hermione salio detrás de su madre con un bonito vestido rosa._

_La chica bajo las escaleras con su madre, parecía un poco avergonzada. Las miradas de todos estaban posadas en ella. Miradas que aprobaban a la muchacha y se escuchaban comentarios como: " nunca habría imaginado que la señora Jane tenia una hija", " es muy bonita ", "parece toda una dama"._

_Pansy la miro con un poco de envidia al ver que todos los jóvenes la miraban a ella, pero enseguida pensó que si habían invitado a los mas poderosos aristócratas, allí también deberían estar los Malfoy._

_Se adentro entre la gente y empezó a buscar a Draco, pero lo único que encontró fue a su padre hablando con el señor Lucius Malfoy, y la verdad es que ambos señores parecían algo molestos._

_- Papa, ¿pasa algo? - le preguntó Pansy al señor Parkinson_

_- ah Pansy, hija, el señor Lucius me estaba contando que esa chica, Hermione Granger, antes era una esclava que trabajaba en su casa. Al parecer era bastante impertinente y Lucius la tuvo que castigar varias veces._

_- no era mas de lo que se merecía - dijo Lucius muy serio y miro a la joven Hermione que se encontraba relacionándose con personas que su madre le presentaba. - aunque ahora sea de la nobleza, para mi sigue siendo de la servidumbre...alguien que a sido toda su vida esclava no puede ser como los nuestros por mucho dinero que tenga..._

**-.-.-.-flash back-.-.-.-**

_- _así que...era una esclava...- sonrió con malicia - creo que esto le interesará mucho a Lucius...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Hermione - la llamo Harry cuando por fin consiguió alcanzarla - Hermione por favor, perdóname, no te quería ofender. Lo único que pretendía era hacerle ver a Malfoy que el no es imprescindible para ninguna chica.

- Harry, mira lo que a pasado por haberme besado, casi os combatís a muerte por esa tontería - le miro entristecida

- lo se, lo siento, no debí seguirle el juego a Malfoy. - le agarró la mano a Hermione - perdóname por favor, valoro mucho tu amistad.

- esta bien… pero no mas besos para poner celoso a alguien, ¿vale?- le sonrió sinceramente - bueno... ya que estamos aquí, ¿quieres entrar? - le pregunto dejando a Harry confundido y cuando levanto la mirada se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la casa de los Granger. - ven, te invito a tomar el te.

El pelinegro la siguió y una vez dentro del castillo los dos se sentaron en la sala y en seguida Ginny asomo la cabeza por la puerta.

- hola Hermione, quería preguntarte si...- se detuvo cuando vio a harry - oh, perdona, creía que venias sola...después hablamos

- no Ginny, pasa, ¿quieres tomar el te con nosotros? - le preguntó amablemente

- si queréis os lo puedo servir -

- ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no eres ninguna esclava? - le preguntó con una sonrisa - ven aquí, os voy a presentar - la chica entro tímidamente - Ginny, el es Harry Potter, Harry, ella es mi mejor amiga, Ginny Weasley...

- ¿Weasley? - preguntó sorprendido el chico

- si, ¿porque? - pregunto la pelirroja

Harry no respondió a la pregunta simplemente la miro detenidamente haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

- Harry - le llamó la atención Hermione sonriendo al ver la cara roja de su amiga y en seguida el también se sonrojo - eh, perdonad... ¿puedo tutearos Ginny?

- por supuesto - respondió ella

- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -

- dime -

- ¿conoces a tu familia?

- no, no la conozco, yo trabajaba en una casa como esclava desde que puedo recordar - respondió la chica ahora sin sonreír

- lo siento, perdóname, no debería hacer esas preguntas, soy un maleducado - le dijo besando su mano

- no pasa nada - sonrió ella igual de roja que antes

Así paso un rato muy agradable entre los tres, hasta que por fin llego la hora de irse de Harry.

- bueno señoritas, tengo que irme - dijo besando las manos de las jóvenes - Ginny, a sido un placer conocerte y Hermione, ¿puedo venir mañana? quiero daros una sorpresa -

- ¿una sorpresa? - preguntó Hermione

- ¿para nosotras? - preguntó Ginny igual de confundida

- si, ¿que me decís? ¿Puedo? -

- claro harry, eres bienvenido aquí cuando quieras - respondió la castaña

- gracias, entonces hasta mañana -

**CONTINUARA...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno, fin del capitulo 12, ¿os a gustado? Espero que si y por favor mandadme reviews, que me encantan.**

**Ah, otra cosa, debo decir que a partir de ahora lo mas seguro es que actualice los domingos. Porque en los fines de semana es cuando tengo tiempo de escribir. **

**Y si hay algún domingo que no actualice puede ser porque estoy muy ocupada, porque no se me ocurren ideas (cosa rara) o porque estoy actualizando otro Dramione que tengo, ¿OK?**

**Bueno, pues con esto dicho...**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	13. menuda sorpresa

**Hola a todos, ya estoy aquí de nuevo, espero que os guste el capitulo 13**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 13: menuda sorpresa**

- ¡Hermione, Hermione despierta! - la llamaba Ginny saltando en la gran cama - ¡vamos! - hermione se cubrió con la manta hasta la cabeza intentando no oír a su amiga , pero fue en vano , ya que segundos mas tarde Ginny tiraba de la tela tirándola al suelo y haciendo que la chica se encogiera en el colchón. - venga, despierta ya Herms - la zarandeó bruscamente, cada vez con más fuerza, al ver que la joven seguía sin abrir los ojos.

- ¡¡aahhh!! - grito ella rindiéndose - vale, vale, ¡ya me levanto! - le dijo mirándola con molestia y después de intentar arreglarse el pelo miro hacia la ventana y advirtió que apenas estaba empezando a amanecer - Ginny, ¿ porque me despiertas tan temprano? pero si apenas esta amaneciendo - se quejó tirándose de nuevo en la cama y se puso la almohada en la cabeza.

- es que quiero que me ayudes a prepararme -

- ¿a prepararte para que? - preguntó con voz cansada por debajo de la almohada

- pues...ya sabes...hoy tenemos un invitado...- respondió tímidamente haciendo que Hermione se levantara rápidamente como si se hubiera acordado repentinamente y la miro aun con cara de sueño

- Ginny...no creo que Harry sea tan descortés como para venir tan temprano, vendrá mas tarde - se acurruco de nuevo entre las suaves sabanas - muchos más tarde

- pero Hermione, quiero estar perfecta para cuando llegue, y eso llevara tiempo - le dijo. Por favor, ayúdame.

- te gusta Harry, ¿verdad? - le sonrió sin levantarse

- pues...- se sonrojó- tal vez...un poco...- hermione la miro y sonrió de nuevo

- esta bien, te ayudare - dijo levantándose de la cama y estirándose - pero al menos déjame que me vista.

- por supuesto Hermione, bajare a pedir que nos preparen el desayuno y después me ayudas a arreglarme -

- pero Ginny, es tan temprano que dudo que las sirvientas estén despiertas -

- ah...- se paro y se quedo pensando por un momento - bueno, entonces lo haré yo - sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta

- esta bien, pero ten cuidado, no quemes nada, ya sabes que la cocina no es tu fuerte -

- no te preocupes, tú déjame a mí -

- como quieras - suspiro vencida

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-** ¡¡aaaahhhh!! -

- Ginny deja de gritar, solo te estoy peinando - ¿no querías que te ayudara?

- que me ayudaras, ¡no que me mataras! -

- exagerada...- suspiro hermione y volvió a darle un pequeño tirón del pelo a Ginny sin querer con el cepillo, pero esta aguantó sin chillar

- esta es tu venganza por despertarte tan temprano ¿verdad? - sollozo Ginny

- puede ser...- puso una sonrisa malévola y siguió peinando a la pelirroja

- ¡¡aaahhh!!

De repente se abrió la puerta para dejar paso a la asustada madre de Hermione

- chicas, ¿que pasa?

- nada mama, solo estaba peinando a Ginny

- vaya...- se tranquilizo la señora - por un momento pensé que estaban matando a alguien - dijo haciendo que Hermione riera

- a mi no me hace gracia Hermione - casi lloró la chica

- no te preocupes, ya e terminado - dejo el cepillo encima del tocador - mírate en el espejo

Ginny obedeció y al momento sonrió como nunca

- ¿esa soy yo? - preguntó sorprendida

- ¿te gusta?-

- me encanta...parezco otra -

- estas muy bella Ginny - le dijo la señora Granger

- gracias - se sonrojo un poco - ¿crees que a harry le gustara? - le preguntó a Hermione

- amiga, si ayer no dejaba de mirarte, hoy se quedara hipnotizado -

- yo también lo creo - corroboro la madre - bueno, os dejo. Suerte con el cambio de imagen - dijo para después desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación.

- bueno, ahora solo falta el vestido. - se dirigió hacia el armario - dime, ¿que color prefieres?

- el que tu quieras, siempre que sea un vestido bonito -

- todos mis vestidos son bonitos - aclaro - pero creo que este es uno de los mejores - saco un vestido amarillo de mangas por los codos - te quedara muy bien, hará que resalte tu pelo.

- si, ese es perfecto - dijo ilusionada con tan bonito traje - me lo pondré enseguida

- date prisa, has tardado tanto en desayunar que se nos ha hecho tarde -

- es que los nervios me dan mucha hambre - se excuso y entro en el baño

- al final me has despertado tan temprano para nada...- se quejo

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta de la entrada y hermione salio al balcón de su cuarto, alcanzando a ver su amigo Harry, el cual miro hacia arriba y le sonrió, pero el chico no venia solo, además de el, en la entrada se encontraban una señora junto con un señor, y tres jóvenes, dos de ellos parecían gemelos y el tercero un poco mas pequeño que los otros, mas o menos de la edad de Hermione. No vestían demasiado elegantes pero tampoco parecían campesinos. Más bien, hermione diría que eran nobles con poco dinero. Además tenían algo en común, su pelo color naranja.

La chica miro a Harry confundida y este le dio una mirada de: "baja y te explico"

La castaña bajo rápidamente y les abrió la puerta dejándolos pasar.

- buenos días Hermione

- hola Harry - le sonrió y después miro a la familia que su amigo había traído con ella - perdonad, creo que no nos conocemos

- cierto querida, permíteme que me presente, soy Molly Weasley - dijo estrechando su mano

- Arthur Weasley - le estrecho la mano también

- nosotros somos Fred y George, encantados - dijeron los gemelos a la vez

- Ron Weasley - dijo un poco avergonzado a la joven la cual estaba muy confundida

-¿Weasley? - Preguntó - Harry, ¿que esta pasando?

- hermione, yo casi me sorprendí tanto como tu. Pero míralos, el mismo apellido, el mismo color de pelo, las mismas pecas...son la familia de Ginny, no hay duda -

Así que esta era la sorpresa de la que hablabas - dijo contenta - ¿pero como paso? quiero decir... ¿porque Ginny era esclava?

- fue por una guerra - explico Molly - cuando Ginny era muy pequeña estallo una guerra y con el terror de la gente Ginny se perdió y no la volvimos a ver mas. La creíamos muerta – terminó con una expresión de tristeza en la cara.

- ya veo...

En ese momento Ginny bajo por las escaleras dejando a todos con la boca abierta, sobre todo a Harry, el cual como había dicho Hermione, se había quedado hipnotizado.

- hola Harry - le saludo con una sonrisa

- h...ho...hola - tartamudeo

Todos los presentes rieron por lo bajo ante la cara de Harry y después Ginny miro a los demás

- ¿os conozco? - pregunto

- Ginny hija - dijeron sus padres corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla

- ¿hija? - preguntó confundida

- Ginny, es tu familia, son tus hermanos y tu madre. Harry los encontró - le dijo con mucha alegría en la voz

- mi... ¿mi familia?...- pregunto con un nudo en el pecho y los ojos húmedos y miro al grupo de pelirrojos.

- hija, ¿no nos recuerdas? - le dijo su padre - es comprensible, cuando te perdimos en esa guerra eras muy pequeña. Pero mírate, como has crecido - sonrió orgulloso.- estas preciosa

- la guerra...- susurro- es verdad, lo recuerdo, hubo una guerra...- frunció el ceño como si sus recuerdos estuvieran muy borrosos - creo recordar que me separe de vosotros sin querer , me perdí...y después caí al suelo...creo que me di un golpe en la cabeza...cuando desperté estaba en una casa que no conocía...lo único que recordaba era mi nombre y apellido - recordó al fin y miro a su madre con lagrimas en los ojos - mama...papa...- los abrazo mientras lloraba - fred , George - corrió hacia ellos repitió la escena, después miro al que siempre había sido su hermano favorito - ron...- y los dos hermanos se abrazaron

Hermione se emociono con la escena y harry los miraba con una inmensa alegría

- Harry, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco - le abrazo a el también haciendo que el chico se pusiera rojo - ¿que puedo hacer para compensarte?

- pues...me contentaría mucho que fueras conmigo al teatro o a pasear...-

- estaré encantada - le sonrió con un leve sonrojo - pero... ¿yo tenia mas hermanos verdad? - pregunto confundida

- Charlie - dijo Fred

- Perci - continúo george

- y Bill - dijeron al unísono los dos

-los veras cuando regresemos a casa - le dijo ron - vamos - la agarró de la mano

- espera - se acerco a Hermione - amiga, estoy muy feliz - le susurro

- me alegro por ti - dijo agarrándola de las manos - ven a visitarme siempre que quieras -

- claro, no te dejare en paz - rió

- es hora de irnos Ginny- dijeron los padres saliendo afuera

- si - fue hacia ellos acompañada por Hermione, quien se quedo mirando a Ron. Le parecía un chico muy callado o muy tímido

- perdona - le dijo - eres Ron, ¿verdad? antes no me presente, soy Hermione Granger.

- un placer - dijo casi sin mirarla

- eres muy amigo de harry? - preguntó

- si, soy su mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde niños - le respondió

- se nota - ron la miro extrañado y esta le sonrió - por favor cuida mucho a Ginny, a estado siempre conmigo y es como mi hermana pequeña -

- lo haré...es mi hermana, ¿como no lo iba a hacer?

- si, tienes razón - le sonrió al ver la cara que había puesto ron al decir eso - bueno, supongo que ya nos veremos. Venid cuando queráis, aquí sois bienvenidos - le dijo amablemente

- claro - le sonrió el - gracias

Mientras los jóvenes hablaban, detrás de un árbol, un chico de pelo rubio los miraba seriamente.

- primero Potter, ¿y ahora el pobretón de Weasley? - se dio la vuelta y se apoyo en el tronco - no me la quitaran...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hermione entro en su habitación después de un largo día. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Ginny se había ido de la casa y ya casi anochecía. Suspiró tristemente al recordar que seguramente esa noche harry llevaría al teatro a Ginny. Eso le hizo recordad a cierto chico de ojos grises y lo bien que lo habían pasado el día que paso con el.

Se acerco al tocador, peinarse siempre la relajaba, pero antes de poder sacar el cepillo del cajón vio una carta encima de la mesa.

- ¿que es esto? - abrió la carta y empezó a leer.

_Hermione:_

_Ya se que no quieres verme, ni hablar conmigo...pero tenemos que hablar. Lo que piensas sobre Pansy y yo no es cierto, no hay nada entre nosotros y jamás lo habrá._

_Dame una oportunidad, solo una para explicártelo todo._

_Haré lo que sea para convencerte. Encuéntrate conmigo cuando anochezca en el lago. _

_Te estaré esperando._

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione la puso contra su pecho. ¿Que debería hacer? le echaba de menos...tenia ganas de verle pero no sabía si debía ir. Miro al balcón, ya había anochecido. Abrió la puerta de cristal del balcón y salio fuera. Entonces se le vino una pregunta a la cabeza. ¿Como había entrado en su habitación sin que nadie le viera?

La respuesta apareció con una enredadera en la pared del balcón y sonrió al ver lo que el chico había hecho para subir. Definitivamente ese chico estaba loco.

**CONTINUARA...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin del capitulo 13. ¿Reviews por favor?**

**Nos vemos en el capitulo 14.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	14. todo al descubierto

**¡¡Hola a todos!! ¿Como estáis? Gracias por vuestros reviews, me encantan n.n**

**Aquí os traigo el capitulo 14, que espero que os guste mucho. Esta vez me ha dado tiempo de actualizar antes.**

**Capítulo 14: todo al descubierto.**

Paseaba de un lado para otro en su habitación sin tomar una decisión, ¿que debía hacer, ¿Debería acudir a la cita? ¿O era mejor quedarse en casa?...no...Esa no era la solución, sabia lo persistente que era Draco cuando quería algo y si no iba al lago, el iría a buscarla a ella. Tal vez, lo mejor era ir allí y decirle que no quería saber nada mas de el...pero, ¿a quien quería engañar? claro que quería saber de el, deseaba estar con ese chico mas que nada, pero le había hecho tanto daño... seguramente el solo la quería por diversión, cuando se cansara de ella iría a por otra. Así era Draco Malfoy, un conquistador. Y ahí estaba la muy tonta pensando si debería ir o no. por otra parte, había algo que le decía que Draco era sincero, que lo que quería con ella era algo mas que eso. Después de todo, ¿porque se habría preocupado por ella cuando se fue de la casa? ¿Porque se habría enfrentado con Harry? y lo mas importante, si solo quería diversión, ¿porque no la había llevado a la cama cuando era esclava? al fin y al cabo, ella no se hubiera podido negar a una orden de su amo.

Miró la carta una vez mas, después a la puerta mordiéndose suavemente el labio inferior y por fin lo decidió. Salio corriendo de su habitación sin ni siquiera acordarse de que debía llevarse una capa debido al frió que hacia. Montó en su caballo y se dirigió al lago lo más rápido que pudo, deseando que el chico no se hubiera cansado de esperar y se hubiera ido.

Galopó hasta que por fin vio los frondosos árboles, las hermosas flores y a lo lejos, el lago donde estuvo la ultima vez con Draco. A primera vista el lugar estaba vació, silencioso, alumbrado únicamente por la luz de la luna llena.No parecía haber nadie allí, pero aun así bajó de su caballo, lo amarró a la rama de un árbol y se acercó lentamente al lugar donde la había citado.

Todo seguía igual de vació que antes, había llegado tarde.

Tristemente bajó la cabeza, miro su reflejo en el agua y tembló levemente al sentir la fría brisa que corría. se abrazo a si misma intentando inútilmente darse calor y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda cuando noto que unas manos le colocaban una capa encima de sus hombros y después la cerraban entorno a su cuerpo abrazando por la cintura a la joven , la cual ahora veía reflejado en el lago a un chico rubio junto a ella.

- te estaba esperando - susurró antes de hundir su cara en el cuello de la chica y besarla ahí. Después le dió la vuelta y la besó en los labios con ternura, como si con ese beso quisiera darle a entender que solo quería estar con ella y que pasara lo que pasara, el siempre estaría allí para cuidarla y protegerla.

Se apartó de su boca lentamente sin soltarla y la miró a los ojos mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

- Draco...- intentó hablar Hermione intentando apartarse un poco de el

- no digas nada - la detuvo - déjame quedarme así - la apretó mas contra el - te echaba de menos Hermione -la chica sintió una punzada en el corazón. Nunca pensó que Draco dijera algo como eso, y aun menos con ese tono tan sincero que decía claramente que la necesitaba, que se quedara con el.

Apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho del joven y cerro sus manos entorno a la tela de su camisa. Se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que Draco rompió el silencio.

- Hermione, tengo que explicarte lo que paso con Pansy. Ella esta obsesionada conmigo pero yo no quiero nada con ella y...- explico rápidamente

- sshhh - le mandó a callar ella con una sonrisa - no tienes que explicar mas, te creo - le besó cortamente y le abrazó cerrando los ojos

- si en verdad me crees, respóndeme a algo - le dijo de repente

- ¿el que? - preguntó sin darle mucha importancia

- ¿aceptarías ser mi novia? -

Hermione levantó la mirada sin creerse lo que acababa de oír, ¿había sido imaginación suya o Draco Malfoy le estaba pidiendo que fuera su novia?

- ¿q...que? - tartamudeo

- quiero que seas mi novia, te quiero solo para mi...- le dijo - no quiero que verte con otro, deseo que seas solo mía.-

Después de unos segundos sin decir nada, sonrió y le abrazó - claro que quiero - le susurró dejando caer una lagrima

El chico rió de felicidad y levanto a la joven del suelo con cuidado de no caerla, como si fuera una niña pequeña, la miro a los ojos, que en esos momentos estaban llenos de lagrimas, poco a poco la bajo hasta que su rostro quedo un poco mas alto que el suyo y alzando un poco la cara la besó de nuevo.

Poco después la bajó y la miró ilusionado

- Hermione, tengo algo para ti - dijo quitándose un anillo que tenia una pequeña serpiente grabada - esto. Quiero que lo tengas tu - dijo tomando su mano y poniéndoselo en el dedo corazón. - es el símbolo de mi familia, ha pasado de generación en generación, pero ahora te lo quiero dar a ti y que lo lleves siempre contigo.

- pero...es demasiado valiosa...- le miro - no puedo aceptarla

- claro que puedes y lo harás.- le sonrió- si lo rechazas, también me estarás rechazando a mi.

- esta bien - aceptó - lo llevaré siempre. - dijo abrazándolo - lo prometo

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- así que, es con esa chica de quien Draco esta...enamorado - dijo con asco Lucius levantándose del sillón

- no se si será amor, pero esta muy obsesionado con ella. Demasiado...- explicó Pansy

- ya veo, hiciste bien en contármelo - camino por la habitación con su rostro serio como siempre hasta donde estaba la chica - no te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo. Eso si, necesitare tu ayuda

- estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa - sonrió malévolamente

- bien, lo primero será librarse de sus protectoras -

-¿vais a matar a su madre y a su abuela? - preguntó sorprendida

- no hará falta, será suficiente con alejarlas de ella -

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- jajaja, ¡para, ¡Para! - reía la castaña, la cual se retorcía en el césped bajo las cosquillas que le hacia Draco - ¡estate quieto ya! jajaja! ¡¡Que pares!! - le ordenaba

- no, pararé cuando tenga ganas -

- jajaja, ¡ya basta Draco! - le gritó

- no quiero - se burlaba el - yo puedo hacerle a mi novia lo que yo quiera

- eso no vale, jajaja, por favor jajaja -

- tienes que decir las palabras mágicas si quieres que deje de hacerte cosquillas -

- y cuales jajaja, ¿cuales son? -

- las palabras mágicas son:" te quiero"

- vale, vale, ¡¡te quiero, te quiero!! - le grito haciendo que el chico parara de " torturarla" con una sonrisa.

Hermione se quedo tirada en el suelo sin moverse, intentando recuperar todo el aire perdido y draco aprovechó para ponerse encima de ella apoyándose en sus brazos para no aplastarla y agachando la cabeza para besarla, una, dos, tres veces, por toda la cara.

- no quiero que esta noche acabe nunca - dijo Hermione al cabo de unos minutos

- ¿mañana nos veremos verdad? - le pregunto el

- Claro - dijo ilusionada - ¿te gustaría venir a comer en casa?

- no se - dudo el - tal vez no les guste a tu madre y a tu abuela

- pero si te ven como el chico ideal para mí -

-¿en serio? - levanto una ceja - bueno, ya sabia que era irresistible... - dijo haciendo que Hermione hiciera rodar los ojos.

- bueno, señor irresistible, ¿vendrás mañana a casa a comer? ¿O estas demasiado solicitado con tus admiradoras como para asistir? - le pregunto con ironía

- no se, debería mirar, a ver si tengo un hueco - se puso una mano en la cara pensativo

- ¡¡Draco!! - le regaño ella

- jajaja, solo es una broma. Me encantaría ir y estar contigo – le sonrió mientras la agarraba de la cintura.

- eso espero - le sonrió - ya es tarde, me tengo que ir.

- te acompaño, esta demasiado oscuro como para que una señorita vaya sola por ahí -

- muy bien caballero, podéis acompañarme – dijo haciéndose la importante.

Así, los dos subieron a sus caballos y se dirigieron a la mansión de Hermione, donde Draco le dio un beso, se despidió de ella y puso rumbo a su casa, prometiéndole a su novia que al día siguiente estaría allí para comer con ella.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Dónde estabas Draco? – le pregunto Lucius cuando el joven entró por la puerta.

Draco maldijo interiormente. Pensaba que a esa hora su padre estaría dormido y no tendría que dar explicaciones, pero había tenido mala suerte. Si su padre se quedaba esperándolo hasta tan tarde solo podía significar una cosa: problemas.

- estaba…con una chica – dijo sabiendo que su padre nunca le juzgaría por eso. El en sus tiempos también era un conquistador.

-¿ah si? ¿Es una nueva? ¿Como se llama? – misteriosamente se interesó el señor Malfoy

-no, no es nueva. Estaba con Pansy – mintió el

- ¿en serio? Que raro…Pansy estuvo en casa hablando conmigo hasta hace rato –

El joven se quedó quieto. Le había pillado.

_-¿Por que no me habría inventado otra? –_ pensó con frustración.

- Pansy me lo ha contado todo…- dijo con peligrosa tranquilidad – mi hijo, el heredero de la familia Malfoy, con una asquerosa esclava, una sangre sucia – dijo con asco y alterando un poco su voz.

**(nota: en la edad media también había limpieza de sangre según si se era noble o esclavo, campesinos… así que no os sorprendáis si la llama sangre sucia.)**

- no la llames así, ella no es una sangre sucia. Pertenece a la nobleza –

-Draco, hijo, tienes tanto que aprender – le sonrió de manera hipócrita – una esclava, siempre será sangre sucia aunque descubra que pertenece a una familia de nobles.

-eso es lo que tú piensas, no la realidad – dijo empezando a alejarse hacia su cuarto

-la única realidad, es que no volverás a ver a esa mugrosa –

-oblígame – le retó el subiendo las escaleras

-¡Draco! – Le gritó haciendo que el chico se detuviera - ¡Te lo prohíbo!

Sin ni siquiera mirarle, el joven Malfoy siguió caminando hasta llegar a su habitación y encerrase en ella. Su padre no iba a impedir que la viera. Eso no tenía muy claro.

**CONTINUARA…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Qué os a parecido este capitulo? Por fin Lucius se enteró de todo, y ahora empezara a intervenir. Pero bueno, eso ya lo leeréis. Mejor que no os cuente nada.**

**Espero que me dejéis vuestros reviews para decirme que tal quedo. Y por cierto: **

**YA PUEDO RECIBIR REVIEWS ANONIMOS.**

**Antes no podría porque no sabía como ponerlo. n.nU**

**Bueno, ¡hasta la próxima!**

**Petalo-VJ**


	15. la carta

**Capitulo 15: la carta**

Bajo corriendo las escaleras de su casa sin cambiarse el camisón que usaba para dormir. El buen humor hacia que le entrara mucha hambre y esa mañana se había levantado con su estomago quejándose de que estaba vació. Así que lo primero que hizo fue saltar de la cama y correr al comedor a desayunar.

- buenos días - dijo entrando en el salón cuando vio a su madre y a su abuela

- buenos días hija - dijo su madre - ¿porque no te has arreglado?

- si hubiera perdido el tiempo en vestirme me hubiera muerto de hambre - dijo empezando a comer el desayuno que habían preparado las criadas.

- parece que hoy estas de muy buen humor ¿pasa algo? - pregunto su abuela

- si, bueno...es que...hoy tenemos un invitado a comer -

-¿quien? ¿Harry? - pregunto su madre

-no. es...Draco Malfoy - dijo bajando la voz y vocalizando poco para que no la oyeran bien

- ¿quien? - la miro con la ceja levantada

- Draco Malfoy - levantó un poco la voz

- ¿he oído bien? - Pregunto su abuela - ¿Draco Malfoy viene a comer?

- oh hermione, no me digas que por fin os lleváis bien - dijo su madre muy contenta

- emm, si...- se sonrojo

- me parece que nuestra Hermione y ese joven son algo mas que amigos, Jane. Mírala como se sonroja -

- a...Abuela - tartamudeo ella mucho mas roja que antes

- me parece que he acertado - sonrió ella

Se comió rápidamente todo lo que le quedaba en el plato y corrió a sus aposentos a prepararse para cuando llegase su chico y para poder es capar de los comentarios de su abuela. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entro sin darse cuenta de que había alguien más adentro.

Se acercó al biombo y se quito el camisón para después darse cuenta de que con las prisas a causa de la emoción se le había olvidado ir a por otro vestido. Salió y se dirigió al armario, pero una voz la detuvo.

- dios mío, tendré que entrar mas veces por sorpresa - dijo la voz masculina

Hermione miro hacia la cama para descubrir en ella al joven rubio que había tenido en la mente toda la mañana. En unos segundos sus mejillas se volvieron totalmente rojas y corrió de nuevo hacia el biombo.

- Draco, ¿¿que haces aquí?? - pregunto totalmente avergonzada

- me dijiste que viniese a comer a tu casa - se justifico

- ¡¡pero no dije que entraras por la ventana!! - casi le grito - además, aun es muy temprano para almorzar.

- lo se, pero quería pasar la mañana contigo y darte una sorpresa. Pero al parecer me la diste tu a mi preciosa- le guiño el ojo.

- deja de mirarme así.- se sonrojo aun mas - haz algo útil y tráeme un vestido - casi le ordeno

- como vos digáis hermosa damisela - dijo con voz burlona y se dirigió al armario, abrió las puertas y miro uno por uno los vestidos

- vaya, me gustaba más tu vestido de esclava - comentó de repente

Hermione le miro confundida, no podía entender como un vestido roto y sucio podía compararse con uno caro y bonito.

- con ese vestidito se te veían las piernas - sonrió picaronamente

- ¡Draco! -

- jajaja no te enfades, era solo una broma - le dijo dándole uno de los vestidos

La chica se volvió a meter en el biombo y se vistió rápidamente, para después salir y dirigirse al tocador a peinarse, debía estar horrible.

- hoy estas lindisima - le dijo abrazándola por detrás mientras ella se peinaba y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Ella solo sonrió y poso su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

Cuando Hermione termino de arreglarse, los dos bajaron a disfrutar del maravilloso día que hacia , pasearon por los grandes jardines, hablaron, rieron y se besaron. Estaban felices los dos juntos hasta que paso algo que amargo el día de Draco.

- señorita, el señor Potter y los señores Weasley acaban de llegar - anunció una de las sirvientas

- hazlos pasar - dijo Hermione sorprendida y nerviosa ya que no se esperaba que vinieran a visitarla y sabia que sus amigos y su novio no se llevaban bien.

- ¿que hacen Potter y Weasley aquí? - pregunto Draco con cara de pocos amigos

-habrán venido a visitarme. -

- ¡¡Hermione!! - grito desde lejos Ginny alegremente al ver a su amiga

Draco gruño al ver que detrás de ella venían Harry y Ron y ellos le miraron con seriedad.

- hola amiga, venimos a verte - dijo Ginny dándole un abrazo - hola Draco - le sonrió

Draco sonrió también, ¿desde cuando esa chica le llamaba por su nombre como si fueran familia?

- hola Weasley – contestó

- nada de Weasley, llámame por mi nombre -

- esta bien Ginny - después miró a los dos jóvenes que se habían parado detrás de ella - Potter, Weasley - dijo en modo de saludo de forma muy seca

- Malfoy - dijeron los dos a la vez

Hermione y Ginny notaron la tensión del momento y las miradas asesinas que se lanzaban los tres chicos. Se miraron nerviosamente, no había sido buena idea que Harry y Ron acompañaran a Ginny .Gracias a dios en ese momento llego la madre de hermione a saludarlos y rompió el in cómodo silencio.

- hola chicos, ¿como estáis? - saludo a Harry, Ron y Ginny - hola Draco, querido – le dijo familiarmente - Hermione ya nos lo ha contado todo. Nos alegramos de tenerte en la familia.

- ¿de veras? - pregunto sonriente - no pensé que se lo dirías – miró a su chica

- yo no...- se apresuró a decir ella pero su madre la interrumpió

- en verdad no nos lo dijo, pero su abuela y yo somos mas listas de lo que ella piensa - respondió

- perdonad señora, pero, ¿de que estáis hablando? - pregunto curioso Harry

- pues de que Draco y Hermione son novios, por supuesto -

- ¿¿que?? - preguntaron Harry y Ron al unísono. -

- lo que habéis oído - dijo arrogantemente Draco agarrando a Hermione de la cintura, haciendo que ella sonriera nerviosamente

- bueno, ya que Draco se quedara a comer, ¿porque no os quedáis vosotros también? - preguntó la madre sin saber la rivalidad entre los tres jóvenes.

- no queremos moles...- intento evitarlo Ginny pero su hermano y Harry la interrumpieron

- será un placer - dijeron los dos a la vez mirando con cara de asesino al rubio.

_- oh dios_ - murmuro Hermione

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La comida paso lenta, demasiado lenta para el gusto de Hermione. Un silencio incomodo se hacia presente en la sala. Los tres rivales estaban demasiado ocupados en aguantar las miradas del otro. Afortunadamente su abuela y su madre estaban allí para dar conversación y hacían un poco más relajado el almuerzo.

Minutos mas tarde, Hermione y Ginny decidieron relajarse ya que los chicos no pelearían, solo se miraban desafiantes. Y las dos jóvenes empezaron a hablar y a disfrutar de la "reunión de amigos".

Después de comer llego una carta para las señoras Granger , en la cual decía que deberían viajar en un barco que zarparía al día siguiente ya que uno de los tíos de Hermione estaba gravemente enfermo y podría morir en cualquier momento. sin dudarlo un momento , las señoras empezaron a preparar sus cosas para viajar , informaron a la castaña de su viaje y le dijeron que volverían lo mas pronto posible.**( nota : en el capitulo 4 dije que la abuela de hermione vivía en otro lugar cuando ella era pequeña. la abuela vivía con otro de sus hijos , pero al enterarse de que Jane estaba viviendo de manera pobre , viajo para vivir con ella)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- ¿hiciste llegar la carta? - pregunto Lucius a la morena

- por supuesto, tal y como ordenasteis - respondió Pansy

- perfecto - sonrió maliciosamente

**CONTINUARA...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Lo se, lo se, muy cortito ¿verdad?**

**Lo siento mucho, no me matéis, es que tengo que actualizar otro fic. (Bueno, en verdad son montones y montones los que tengo que actualizar, pero por el momento sigo con los dramione)**

**Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible, lo mas seguro en los fines de semana, como ya os dije.**

**Bueno, ¡espero que os haya gustado y que me enviéis mucho reviews! n.n**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo -VJ**


	16. Una trampa

**Capitulo 16: Una trampa**

Era muy temprano aun, el sol apenas asomaba en el horizonte, las calles estaban casi vacías y la mañana era fría con una espesa niebla.

- mama, abuela tened cuidado - se preocupo Hermione despidiendo a sus familiares en el puerto

- no te preocupes cariño, volveremos lo mas pronto posible - la tranquilizo su abuela

- si tuviéramos que quedarnos más días, te avisaremos con una carta - le dijo su madre

- esta bien, que tengáis buen viaje - las abrazo antes de que las dos subieran al barco que poco después avisaron que zarparía.

Hermione vio al barco alijararse del puerto y saludo a las dos mujeres que se despedían de ella con la mano. Una vez que vio desaparecer el barco entre la niebla, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al coche de caballos, cuando sintió unas manos tapándole la boca y otras agarrándola de los brazos. Empezó a forcejear asustada, pero su intento fue en vano. Dos hombres la agarraban fuertemente y ella poco podía hacer contra ellos. Tenia que hacer algo para pedir ayuda, pero no podía gritar y con esa maldita niebla el cochero, que era el único que había por allí, no la vería.

Los hombres la llevaron hacia un carruaje, la metieron dentro a la fuerza y se la llevaron hacia una mansión que ella conocía muy bien. Una vez dentro, la tiraron bruscamente al suelo, justo en frente de un hombre.

- pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- dijo la voz. Hermione miró arriba al hombre vestido de negro que le hablaba, era Lucius Malfoy - la sangre sucia.

- vos - dijo asustada y levantándose del suelo - ¿¿que es esto?? ¿¿Por que me habéis traído aquí y de esta manera?? - pregunto echándose para atrás

- demasiadas preguntas pequeña impura - dijo sujetándola de la barbilla y mirando con satisfacción el miedo de sus ojos - pronto sabrás lo que te espera - Hermione giro a cara para que dejara de agarrarla

- no me toquéis -

- no te preocupes, no seré yo el que te haga daño esta vez serán otros. No quiero mancharme las manos de sangre sucia-

- ¿que queréis decir? ¿Que vais a hacerme? - pregunto temerosa

- ya te dije, que yo no te haré nada, pero si lo harán mis amigos de la Inquisición.

- ¿¿¿la Inquisición??? - su voz sonaba asustada, horrorizada, no podía ser. -la Inquisición no puede hacerme nada, ¡yo no he hecho nada malo!

**(nota: para quien no lo sepa (porque yo antes tampoco lo sabia hasta que lo estudie) , la Inquisición , era una institución que castigaba duramente a las personas que no eran católicas (a los judíos o musulmanes), los torturaban duramente hasta la muerte o los mataban en la hoguera , orcas , etc. )**

- ¿no? pero si estas acusada de practicar el judaísmo, querida - dijo maliciosamente

- ¡¡eso no es verdad!! - grito desesperada

- ¿y a quien van a creer? ¿A un noble poderoso y rico como yo? ¿O a una esclava como tu? - pregunto con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro

- ¿esclava? ¡¡Yo no soy esclava!! -

- lo se, pero ellos no - miro a los fuertes hombres que habían traído a la chica - llevadla a las mazmorras, quitadle ese vestido y haced que se ponga uno de las esclavas - les ordenó

- como vos mandéis - dijeron al unísono

- ¡¡¡no!!! - grito ella intentando soltarse de los brazos de los guardias - ¡¡no por favor!! - lloro

- no te preocupes pequeña, mañana al alba acabara tu sufrimiento, para siempre - fue lo ultimo que dijo el hombre antes de que se llevaran a la fuerza a la joven.

Tal y como Lucius mandó, los guardias se la llevaron a las mazmorras, bruscamente le quitaron la ropa mientras la chica gritaba asustada y para terminar le tiraron un vestido de esclava que hermione no tuvo mas remedio que ponerse. Después, la dejaron tirada en el suelo del frió y húmedo calabozo llorando desconsoladamente. Al pasar un rato se tranquilizo, si es que eso era posible y se incorporó, sentándose contra la pared.

- mañana...- se atormento a si misma. Se le escapó un pequeño sollozo y se agarro las piernas con sus brazos - _¿que he hecho yo para merecer esto?_ - pensó tirándose hacia abajo del pelo - _que alguien me ayude por favor...Draco..._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡¡Hermione!! - gritó el joven despertándose de su pesadilla, respirando entrecortadamente, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, como se acabara de correr varios kilómetros. Un sudor frío asomaba por su frente, esa pesadilla había sido horrible. Afortunadamente solo había sido un mal sueño, Hermione se encontraba bien, o al menos, eso pensaba el.

Se levantó y se vistió para ir a ver a su chica, después de ese sueño se había quedado intranquilo, tenía que asegurarse de que estaba perfectamente. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, se disponía a salir por la puerta cuando alguien le detuvo.

- ¿a donde vas Draco? - le pregunto la seria voz de su padre

- a dar una vuelta - mintió para no comenzar una nueva discusión con el señor Malfoy, pero fue en vano.

- ¿estas seguro, No iras a verte con esa impura ¿verdad? - preguntó de forma venenosa.

- ¿y si lo hago que? - le retó volviéndose para mirarle

- lo sabia, aun mezclándote con esa sangre sucia. No eres digno de apellidarte Malfoy -

Draco le miro un momento de forma muy seria y después se giro para salir por la puerta y cerrarla detrás de el.

- no te preocupes hijo, pronto te librare de esa bruja que te ha hechizado - dijo cuando el joven ya había desaparecido por la puerta.

El chico galopó a lomos de su caballo todo lo rápido que pudo para llegar a casa de la castaña, pero cuando por fin lo hizo, las empleadas de la mansión informaron al rubio que hermione había salido muy temprano en la mañana para acompañar a su madre y su abuela al puerto y que aun no había regresado.

- ¿aun no ha llegado? que raro...- se dijo a si mismo, pero después pensó que la chica tal vez se habría entretenido dando un paseo por las calles, tal vez por el mercado.

Montó de nuevo en su corcel y se dirigió a la plaza para ver si podía encontrar a la chica. una vez allí bajo del caballo y lo guió entre la gente sin dejar de buscar a Hermione , pero a quien vio no fue a ella sino a Pansy Parkinson hablando con una chica rubia de ojos verdes, seguramente su mejor amiga , una víbora al igual que ella. Se acercó con la intención de preguntarle si había visto a la castaña por ahí, cuando sin querer oyó la conversación de las dos jóvenes.

-entonces, ¿será mañana? - preguntó la chica

- si, Lucius ya la denunció a la Inquisición, mañana la llevaran a la hoguera - dijo con maldad Pansy

- pero Granger es inocente ¿verdad? -

- ¿_Granger? -_pensó Draco acercándose aun mas para oírlas mejor

-claro que es inocente, no creerías que la " santísima" Hermione Granger podría hacer algo malo ¿verdad? Bueno, en verdad si lo hizo, entrometerse entre Draco y yo. No se como Draco se fijó en ella, esa sangre sucia, impura...- dijo asqueada

- no me gustaría ser tu enemiga - rió la rubia

- nadie lo quiere - sonrió ella, pero su sonrisa se le quitó de la cara cuando una mano agarro con fuerza su brazo y vio al joven Malfoy.- Draco - murmuró temerosa

- ¿¿como te has atrevido?? - preguntó furioso

- por favor, déjame explicarte - dijo asustada

- ¡¡no tienes que explicar nada, ya lo oí todo!! - le gritó

- no yo...-

- ¿donde esta Hermione? - habló de manera lenta y venenosa que hacia temblar a la morena

- es...está en tu casa...tu...tu padre la tiene encerrada en los calabozos - tartamudeó

El rubio montó en su caballo una vez más y corrió hacia su casa para enfrentar a su padre y ayudar a su novia.

**CONTINUARA...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Fin del capitulo 16**

**jejeje , bueno , iba a seguir escribiendo pero preferí dejarlo en suspense. **

**Si, lo se, soy mala. Pero no puedo evitarlo n.nU**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y que me dejéis muchos reviews, por favor.**

**Gracias por los del capitulo anterior.**

**Bueno, me despido, adiós a todos.**

**¡hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	17. ayudame

**Capitulo 17: ayúdame**

-¡¡padre!! - gritó entrando en la casa y cerrando la puerta de un portazo. En la expresión de su cara se veía que estaba furioso.

- hijo, ¿y tus modales? – preguntó tranquilamente Lucius sin darle importancia a la expresión de su hijo.

- ¿¿como te has atrevido?? - preguntó lleno de odio

- ¿atreverme a que? - se hizo el tonto

- sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, ¿que le has hecho a Hermione? -

- no se de que me hablas - dijo seriamente y dándole la espalda

- lo se todo, no hace falta que disimules.

- ¿que es lo que sabes draco?- preguntó tranquilamente

- ¡¡que tienes a Hermione en los calabozos, que tu y Pansy le tendisteis una trapa y que mañana la matareis!! - grito fuera de si

- no Draco, ni yo ni Pansy la mataremos, será la Inquisición...- explicó - yo no tengo nada que ver en sus decisiones

- ¡tu la acusaste!¡¡ ella es inocente!! - se puso delante de su padre para mirarle a los ojos - si crees que te dejare hacerle daño, estas muy equivocado

Lucius le miró incrédulo, como si su hijo se hubiese vuelto loco, ¿como era posible que le enfrentara por una sangre sucia?

- no podrás hacer nada por impedirlo - miró a sus guardias y con un gesto en la cara les indicó que agarraran a su hijo

- ¡soltadme! - ordenó en vano

- terminaras agradeciéndomelo hijo, yo te librare de esa impura que te ha vuelto completamente loco - se dirigió a su hijo y después volvió a darles a los hombres la orden de llevarlo a la celda.

- ¡¡no puedes hacerme esto!! -

- no te preocupes, solo pasaras esta noche y un rato por la mañana allí encerrado para asegurarme que no haces nada para salvar a esa chica -

-¡¡ no conseguirás nada con esto!! ¡¡No voy a permitir que le hagas daño!!! - gritó como un loco mientras se lo llevaban.

Una vez abajo, lo metieron en la celda y después salieron de allí dejando a los dos solos en los oscuros calabozos, únicamente alumbrados con la luz de las antorchas colgadas en las paredes.

Draco se levanto rápidamente del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta de rejas para zarandearla una y otra vez.

- ¡¡abridme!! ¡¡Es una orden maldita sea!! - exclamó furioso

- _¿Draco? - _se oyó una voz en la celda de enfrente. Una suave y dulce voz que decía claramente que su dueña había estado llorando, pero a la vez, se notaba la esperanza con la que había pronunciado ese nombre. De la oscuridad apareció primero una sombra, después una linda chica.

Draco la miró fijamente, estaba igual que cuando era una esclava. Con un vestido corto entre marrón y gris, descalza, algo despeinada, seguramente a causa de sus forcejeos con los guardias, además aun tenía rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas y sus ojos estaban rojos a causa de ellas.

- Hermione, ¿estas bien? - dijo pegándose a las rejas como si quisiera atravesarlas

- Draco, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Porque estas aquí? - preguntó preocupada

- eso no importa ahora, ¿como estas tu? ¿Te hicieron daño? -

- aun no, pero da igual, mañana me llevaran a la hoguera - dijo tristemente dejándose caer por la pared y hasta llegar a sentarse. -

-¡no! - dijo Draco agachándose para estar a su altura y poder mirarla a la cara - escúchame, no dejare que pase -

Hermione giró la cabeza hacia el, primero con una expresión triste, después le sonrió dulcemente

- no podrás hacer nada ahí encerrado, no te dejaran salir - las lagrimas empezaron a escapar una vez mas de sus ojos – déjalo Draco, se acabó.- cerró los ojos un momento y se mordió el labio inferior - me hubiera gustado poder pasar mas tiempo contigo...quisiera haberte podido tocar... besarte al menos una vez mas, antes de que esto pasara - le dijo abriendo los ojos una vez mas

- basta, ¡¡deja de hablar así! no vas a morir! no lo permitiré , ¿¡entendiste?? - le gritó desesperado

- te quiero mucho Draco, de verdad...-

El joven se quedó callado por un momento - yo...yo... - intentó decir algo pero sus labios temblaban y le impedian seguir.

- no hace falta que digas nada, ya se que no estas acostumbrado y que te cuesta - le sonrió cariñosamente - no te preocupes - murmuró débilmente antes de quedarse dormida. El haberse despertado tan temprano y haber llorado tanto la había ayudado a ello.

- Hermione - la llamó asustado, pero su preocupación desapareció cuando vio que solo estaba dormida. Se quedó mirándola por unos segundos seria y a la vez tristemente hasta que se sentó contra la pared cerrando los ojos, intentando relajarse para poder pensar con claridad que debía hacer para ayudar a su chica.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**- **esto es horrible, esto es horrible **- **repetía una y otra vez Layla la cual había oído la conversación de los Malfoy y ahora corría hacia la casa de los Weasley, con la excusa de que iba a comprar fruta al mercado - ¡¡¡Ginny!!!! - gritó al llegar a esa casa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al día siguiente, en cuanto salio el sol, los mismos guardias del día anterior llegaron a las celdas y sacaron a hermione sin tener que emplear las fuerzas, ya que la chica hacia horas que se había rendido y había aceptado su destino.

- adiós Draco - se despidió débilmente del chico dirigiendo suavemente la mirada hacia el

- ¡iré a por ti Hermione! - le gritó - ¡¡te lo prometo!! ¡¡Iré a por ti!! - dijo golpeando las rejas y tirándose al suelo al ver desaparecer a la joven por las escaleras.

Así se quedó un buen rato respirando agitadamente, sentado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados y apretando la mandíbula lleno de rabia. Le había prometido que iría por a ella y lo harías, pero, ¿como, ¿Que podía hacer para salir de allí? Se quedó pensativo, no supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero algo le saco de su pensamiento, el ruido de una armadura chocando contra el suelo. Miró fuera y lo primero que vio fue a uno de esos malditos guardias, aunque esta vez había algo diferente, no podía verle la cara, la tenia tapada con el yelmo.

- ¡¡oye tu!! ¡¡Sácame de aquí!! ¡¡Es una orden!! - le gritó

- claro que lo haré - dijo rápidamente el guardia

- ¿como? - quedó sorprendido el rubio

- maldita sea, he llegado tarde, ya se llevaron a Hermione - dijo el chico mirando alrededor

- esa voz es de...-

- soy yo - dijo Harry quitándose el yelmo.

- Potter, ¿como lo sabias? - preguntó

- eso no importa- respondió abriéndole la puerta con las llaves.- vamos, tu eres el único que puede enfrentar a tu padre y ayudar a Hermione, date prisa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Draco salio de allí lo mas rápido posible, pidiéndole a dios que aun no fuera demasiado tarde.

**CONTINUARA...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Fin del capitulo 17**

**Espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me encantan, y creo que esta vez e recibido as que nunca n.n estoy muy contenta.**

**Bueno, intentare actualizar pronto. Por favor dejadme reviews.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	18. rescate

**Capítulo 18: rescate**

Cabalgaba a lomos de su caballo negro lo mas rápido que podía, esquivando todo lo que le venia de frente. El frió de la mañana le golpeaba en la cara haciendo que sus ojos lagrimearan sin querer. Ya estaba cerca de su destino, pronto llegaría a la plaza principal, donde normalmente solían quemar a las mujeres en la hoguera o cortar las cabezas de los hombres. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde, que aun siguiera viva.

Empezó a oír las voces de mucha gente, y poco después vio a lo lejos en la gran plaza a un gran grupo de personas alrededor de una pequeña plataforma de madera llena de leña y justo en el centro, atada a un estandarte, estaba una muchacha de pelo rizado llorando desesperadamente. Miró alrededor, buscando un lugar por donde poder acceder sin problemas hasta donde estaba Hermione, pero era difícil encontrarlo, ya que los alrededores estaban llenos de guardias que le detendrían en cuanto se acercara, y allí , justo en primera fila mirando el cruel espectáculo , estaba su padre con una malvada sonrisa. Se puso la capucha de su túnica para que no le reconocieran y se fue acercando poco a poco.

- esta mujer ha sido acusada de practicar el judaísmo - dijo , o mejor dicho , gritó un hombre vestido de negro que se situaba al lado de la joven con una antorcha - como sabéis todos , eso es alta traición , algo que no se puede perdonar. Y el castigo es la muerte - dijo colocando la antorcha con la pila de leña y haciendo que pronto todo empezara a arder.

Draco se dirigió la lo mas rápido que pudo con su caballo hacia la hoguera, ya no le importaba que allí estuvieran esos guardias, nada le impediría llegar hasta ella.

Hermione tosía a causa del humo, si no moría quemada, moriría por la intoxicación. Le costaba mucho respirar y sabía que ya nada la salvaría. Unas lagrimas se le escaparon de sus ojos cerrados al pensar que esa era la despedida, que ya no volvería a verle a el...a Draco...

Su vista empezó a nublarse cada vez más, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron por completo. Oyó voces, gritos, el ruido de caballos y notó como algo o alguien la sujetaba y la alejaba del calor, del humo, pero no vio nada, pocos segundos después perdió la conciencia.

Draco había subido a la plataforma con su caballo de un salto, con un puñal cortó las cuerdas que ataban a Hermione y la montó a su corcel, agarrándola como podía, delante de la mirada de todos.

Lucius, que incluso viéndolo encapuchado reconoció a su hijo, mandó a los guardias que no lo dejaran escapar y mas de una docena de hombres empezó a perseguir al chico que ya se daba a la fuga en dirección al bosque , donde nadie podría encontrarlos.

Los guardias empezaron a lanzar flechas para detener al muchacho. Draco aumentó la velocidad, pero eso no impidió que una de las flechas se clavara en su brazo izquierdo, causándole un fuerte e insoportable dolor. Sintió ganas de gritar, pero en ese momento lo mejor era correr, escapar. Necesitaba poner a salvo a Hermione, si los capturaban, Draco solo recibiría un castigo, pero a ella la matarían.

Después de unos horribles minutos consiguió llegar al bosque y ocultarse en una cueva que encontró cerca de allí. Bajó a la chica del caballo como pudo, ya que le costaba muchísimo mover su brazo herido y se ocultó entre las sombras de la cueva sujetando protectoramente a la joven contra el.

Cuando sintió que los ruidos de caballos y armaduras se alejaban, sintió que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima y se permitió el lujo de respirar. Se arrancó con gran esfuerzo la flecha que aun seguía en su brazo soltando un gemido de dolor, se rompió un trozo de tela de la ropa y se la ató al brazo para que dejase de sangrar, después miro a Hermione, aun seguía dormida, ni siquiera el brusco movimiento de se caballo había conseguido despertarla y eso era algo que le preocupaba.

- Hermione - la llamó suavemente mientras le acariciaba la cara - Hermione despierta - la chica no se movía - Hermione, vamos, ya estas a salvo - la zarandeó, pero nada, la chica seguía ahí sin moverse, sin mover un músculo, parecía que estuviera...- no, por favor, eso no...- susurró el joven - Hermione...¡¡HERMIONE!!- empezó a gritar sin importarle si aun había cerca guardias. - ¡¡DESPIERTA, MALDITA SEA!! - empezó a desesperarse - ¡QUE DESPIERTES! - las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de un momento a otro - despierta por favor...- su voz se resquebrajaba y por fin empezó a llorar - por favor...no...No me dejes...- sollozó con el cuerpo de la joven entre sus brazos y cerrando los ojos - te...te amo - dijo al fin las palabras que tanto le había costado pronunciar.

- y yo a ti Draco...- se escuchó el débil susurro de la chica

Draco levantó levemente la cabeza y miró a Hermione, la cual tenía entreabiertos los ojos y lo miraba con ternura. Acercó su mano a la cara del chico y le secó los rastros de lágrimas que le quedaban al rubio. Después de unos segundos, Draco consiguió reaccionar y abrazar a la chica para segundos después besarla con ansia, ella le respondió suavemente, aun se encontraba un poco mareada. Momentos después los dos rompieron el beso y Hermione dejó que Draco la abrazara.

- dios, pensaba que te había perdido - susurró el chico

- gracias por venir a por mi - dijo ella mientras unas lagrimas se le escapaban de los ojos y una sonrisa brotaba en su rostro.

- te lo prometí y un Malfoy siempre cumple sus promesas -

Hermione se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso para después mirarle a los ojos con preocupación

- Draco, ¿que vamos a hacer ahora?

- por el momento será mejor que no salgamos de aquí, hay guardias por todas partes -

- ¿y después?, ¿que haremos?, ¿a donde iremos? -

- no lo se - suspiró hondamente - no podemos ir ni a tu casa ni a la mía, allí es donde primero buscara mi padre

- si al menos mi madre y mi abuela estuvieran aquí, pero apenas se fueron hoy, cuando se den cuenta de que todo era un engaño volverán, pero al menos tardaran 1 semana - explicó con algo de angustia

- no te preocupes, no voy a dejar que te pase nada - dijo abrazándola

- pero si vienen varios guardias a por nosotros no podrás hacer nada - respondió tristemente

- haré cualquier cosa antes de que te separen otra vez de mí -

Hermione suspiro sabiendo que si los encontraban seria inevitable que la mataran y Draco no podría hacer nada. Ellos solo eran 2 y ¿los guardias cuantos eran? al menos 20. ¿Que podría hacer el contra todos ellos?

Prefirió dejar de pensar y abrazarse a su chico buscando sentirse segura y olvidar que fuera de allí montones de personas los buscaban a ambos.

- Draco, aquí no estamos seguros, nos pueden encontrar en cualquier momento.

El rubio se quedo pensando durante unos minutos un lugar lo suficientemente seguro. No podían salir del bosque, en la ciudad seria muy fácil que los encontraran, debían ir a un lugar que estuviera por esa zona. Lo mas cerca que había del bosque era las catacumbas, allí nadie podría encontrarlos, nadie entraría allí. **(nota: las catacumbas son donde echaban los cadáveres de los muertos. puaj , que asco)**

- vamos a las catacumbas, allí no nos buscaran -

- ¿están muy lejos de aquí? - preguntó

- no, esta bastante cerca, además no hay que salir del bosque - la tranquilizó

- entonces vamos - se levantó con cuidado de encima de Draco

- ouch - se quejó cuando la castaña le rozó el brazo herido

- Draco, estas herido - se asustó - ¿que te ha pasado?

- solo ha sido una flecha, no te preocupes, se me pasara el dolor -

- ¿estas loco? si no se te cura podrías ponerte enfermo - se preocupó - ¿no tienes alcohol para la herida?

- en mi caballo hay una bolsa donde siempre llevo algunas cosas, mira allí - le dijo

La chica fue hacia el caballo que se encontraba enfrente de ellos bastante tranquilo y le quitó la bolsa que estaba agarrada a el. miró dentro , había algunas cosas : un pequeño puñal , seguramente con el que la había liberado de las cuerdas , un colgante en el que estaba inscrito el mapa de la ciudad , una pequeña bolsa de tela con algunas monedas de oro y otra mas en la que parecía haber alcohol.

Fue hacia el, le quito el " vendaje" que el chico se había puesto y ahora estaba lleno de sangre , lo tiró y le puso algo de alcohol sobre la herida , acto que hizo que el chico diera un grito ahogado a causa del dolor.

- aguanta - dijo dulcemente Hermione mientras le ataba otro vendaje sacado de su vestido - ya esta

- gracias, ahora debemos irnos - dijo levantándose - será mejor que vayamos a pie, con el caballo no podremos escondernos y si lo dejamos cerca de la entrada de las catacumbas se darán cuenta de nuestro escondite.

- esta bien, vamos -

**CONTINUARA...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¡Hola a todos! ya estoy aquí después de algún tiempo sin actualizar, pero es que estoy muy ocupada últimamente.**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews, me alegran el día TTwTT **

**Me preguntaron en uno de los reviews que donde esta Narcissa. Pues la verdad es que había hecho este fic como si Draco no tuviera madre, como si hubiera muerto cuando el era pequeño, por eso no la puse en el fic. **

**También me preguntaron si estaba apunto de acabar el fic y si Hermione iba a morir.**

**pues la verdad es que si , que este fic esta llegando a su fic , ya queda menos , pero no iba a dejar morir a Hermione , por supuesto que no. soy una chica a la que le gustan los finales felices , y eso es lo que tendrá este fic.**

**Bueno, lo dicho, muchas gracias a todos y ojala que me dejéis muchos reviews.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	19. escondiéndonos

**Capítulo 19: escondiéndonos**

- corre- le dijo el rubio a su novia.

Se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos al ver cerca de ellos a un par de guardias que aun los buscaban. Draco agarro la mano de la castaña, notando al instante que la chica temblaba y cuando vio que los hombres se alejaban, tiró de ella para indicarle que corriera.

- tranquila, ya queda poco - 

Después de correr lo que a Hermione le pareció una eternidad, encontraron la entrada a las catacumbas, la cual abrieron con algo de dificultad ya que estaba echa de piedra, y bajaron por unas escaleras. De repente les llego un fuerte y asqueroso olor, lo cual no era extraño, ya que ese lugar estaba lleno de muertos. Los esqueletos de miles de personas se acumulaban a lo largo de las paredes, dejando por en medio un pasillo por el que se podía caminar, algunas ratas se escondían entre los esqueletos o caminaban libremente cerca de pequeños charcos de agua sucia y la oscuridad de ese lugar era aterradora.

La joven se acerco al rubio un poco asustada y se abrazó a el mientras caminaban.

- ¿tienes miedo? - le pregunto el, aunque la respuesta era bastante obvia.

- este lugar es muy tenebroso- respondió ella mirando alrededor

- tranquila, no pasa nada - la abrazó contra el sin dejar de caminar y la sujeto de la cintura para poder guiarla bien - no te alejes de mi y todo estará bien.

- Draco¿a donde vamos? -

- sigamos caminando, tengo entendido que hay una salida que da a un lugar lejos de la plaza, donde seguramente no buscaran y estaremos a salvo -

Hermione le miro tristemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, aguantándose para no echarse a llorar allí mismo

- perdóname, por mi culpa estas pasando todo esto, te han herido y tienes que huir conmigo...tu no tendrías que estar aquí y...- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos hasta que el chico la callo poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

- shhh - le mandó a callar mientras le secaba las lagrimas y se paraba -nada de esto es tu culpa, linda. Así que no vuelvas a decir nada como eso - le aclaró para después besarla tiernamente.

- tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar. Estoy muy asustada - le dijo mirándole a los ojos 

- te mentiría si te dijese que yo no - reconoció él abrazándola fuertemente - pero hay que ser valiente. Ahora mas que nunca. Y sobre todas las cosas, debes confiar y creer en mí cuando te digo que no pasara nada malo. - le dio un beso en la frente y le acaricio el pelo suavemente - te prometo que todo se solucionara, no dejare que te pase nada malo. 

-creo en ti - fue la simple respuesta de ella

- eso es lo que quiero - le dio un beso mas antes de agarrar su mano y conducirla por ese sucio lugar - vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Al pasar casi una hora, encontraron la salida de ese lugar, por una parte a Hermione le alivio saber que ya saldrían de ese lugar que la hacia temblar, pero por otro lado tubo miedo de salir de su escondite. Subieron por las polvorientas escaleras de piedra esperando que allí fuera no hubiese nadie, que fuese un lugar totalmente solitario, pero se encontraron con una sorpresa que no se esperaban.

-por fin aparecéis - dijo cierto pelirrojo con el ceño un tanto fruncido 

- estábamos preocupados por vosotros - corroboro Harry 

- Hermione! - exclamo Ginny tirándose encima de su amiga para darle un abrazo - menos mal que estas bien. Pensaba que ibas a morir quemada en la hoguera.

- aun puedo hacerlo si me capturan -dijo ella asustada 

- no te preocupes, por estos alrededores no hay guardias - dijo Ron

- ¿como supisteis que estábamos aquí? - pregunto el rubio

- nos enteramos que os habían perdido en el bosque, y cuando Ron preguntó donde se podría haber metido " la rata con Hermione", se me vino a la mente las catacumbas y me imagine que a vosotros también se os habría ocurrido esconderos ahí abajo - explico el moreno 

Draco lanzo una mirada de desprecio al pelirrojo por el termino con el que le había nombrado pero no dijo nada, ese no era el mejor momento para peleas y lo único que conseguiría seria poner a Hermione mas nerviosa.

- poneros esto - dijo Ginny dándole a los dos jóvenes dos capas negras con capuchas para cubrirles las caras - os llevaremos a casa de Harry, a Lucius no se le ocurrirá que su hijo pueda estar en casa de su rival.

- Es una excelente idea - dijo Hermione - gracias Harry - abrazo al moreno haciendo que el chico de ojos grises frunciera un poco el ceño - pero¿que haremos después?

- eso ya tendréis tiempo de pensarlo mientras os escondéis - dijo Ron

- vamonos - hizo un gesto con la cabeza el moreno para indicar que le siguieran.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Draco se encontraba sentado en una gran mesa del salón de la mansión Potter con la cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha. se paso dicha extremidad por el pelo mientras suspiraba cansadamente , llevaba demasiado tiempo dándole vueltas al mismo tema , pero no podía evitarlo , se sentía muy preocupado , no por el , sino por Hermione. Si los encontraban el recibiría un castigo, pero Hermione moriría y el no podría soportarlo, no quería perder a la persona mas importante de su vida, porque eso era. Su madre había muerto cuando el era muy pequeño y ella había sido la persona a la que mas quería en el mundo , había sufrido mucho al perderla y ahora no quería perder también a su novia. A su padre no podía quererle tanto como a ellas, era imposible, el nunca le había demostrado afecto, siempre le había tratado simplemente como el heredero de toda su fortuna y su apellido, educándole para ser una persona cruel, déspota, engreído...alguien sin corazón.

No sabia que podía hacer, atentaba buscar la solución para ese enorme problema, pero por más que pensaba no podía encontrarla. Se sentía culpable por la situación de la castaña. No podía evitar pensar que si el no se hubiera acercado a ella ahora mismo no pasaría nada de eso. Aun recordaba la primera vez que la beso y que se juro a si mismo que esa chica será suya.

_**-.-.-.- Flash Back-.-.-.-**_

- _Suéltame_ - dijo ella

_- Shh - la silenció el rubio - no querrás armar un escándalo ¿verdad? - esta pregunta hizo callar a la chica hasta que salieron de la sala pero una vez fuera el chico seguía caminando con ella agarrada del brazo y la llevaba a un pasillo totalmente vació._

_- ¿Se puede saber que haces? Te e dicho que me sueltes Malfoy! - le gritó intentando que el chico dejara de agarrarla pero contra mas tiraba de su mano el mas la apretaba_

_- Deja de gritar y ven conmigo - le dijo el de forma arrogante_

_- ¡No! - le volvió a gritar mirándole a los ojos muy enfadada_

_- Como quieras - sonrió y acto seguido la agarro de la cintura y la levantó posándola sobre su hombro derecho y agarrándola fuertemente para no tirarla - vamonos_

_- ¡Bájame! - Hermione daba golpes en la espalda del chico pero este ni se inmutaba, segundos mas tarde la bajó, la coloco contra la pared y apagó sus continuos gritos besando sus labios suavemente._

_Los ojos de la chica se abrieron todo lo que pudieron por la sorpresa, sus manos empezaron a golpear no demasiado fuerte el pecho de Draco intentando que la soltara, pero unos segundos más tarde pararon para cerrarse en torno a la suave tela de la que estaba hecha la fina y cara camisa del chico correspondiendo al beso._

_Poco después el rubio se separo de la boca de la castaña dejándola con la respiración agitada._

_- te gustó ¿verdad? - le preguntó arrogantemente, a lo que la chica le contestó con una bofetada que dejó a Draco confundido_

_-¿que te crees¿Que porque apenas hace un día que deje de ser tu esclava tienes derecho a hacer conmigo lo que quieras¿Que puedes llevarme contra mi voluntad donde mejor te parezca¿Que puedes besarme así como si nada? - le dijo enfadada mientras lo apartaba de un empujón - ¿que crees¿Que eres superior? - empezó a caminar de regreso a la sala, pero antes miro un momento al chico - lo siento Malfoy, pero ahora estamos iguales. No puedes obligarme a nada. Ya no eres mi dueño. - y con esto dicho siguió su camino._

_- pero lo volveré a ser Granger, eso te lo aseguro - murmuró el joven sin que la chica lo llegara a oír._

_**-.-.-.-Fin del flash back -.-.-.-**_

Si no se hubiera dejado llevar por los celos que sentía cuando la vio bailando con Potter, en ese momento no estaría en peligro de muerte, porque jamás la habría besado, jamás la habría "obligado" a tener una cita con el, jamás habría sucedido nada entre ellos.

- Draco - oyó la dulce voz de la chica que llevaba en sus pensamientos - ¿que te pasa? has estado muy callado y no has comido nada - dijo la joven sentándose en las piernas del rubio y mirándole con cara de preocupación.

**- **no pasa nada - la tranquilizo intentando sonreír, pero no lo conseguía, una expresión triste se hallaba en su rostro y no quería irse.

- se que estas preocupado - le dijo ella acariciándole suavemente la mejilla - pero ya veras como todo se solucionara y podremos estar juntos. - puso su frente contra la de Draco para después, acariciar con su mejilla la del chico.

-no quiero que te pase nada - susurro el

- lo se, pero yo estaré bien, aquí nadie nos encontrara -

- no podemos estar escondiéndonos toda la vida - dijo seriamente pero a la vez triste abrazando a la joven y haciendo que apoyase la cabeza en su pecho

- ¿pero que podemos hacer? -pregunto resignada -tal vez lo mejor seria que yo saliera y me entregara - murmuro después de permanecer callada por unos segundos

- ¡no! no digas eso ni en broma, ni siquiera lo pienses - dijo el con desesperación que se notaba claramente en su tono de voz mientras agarraba a la chica por los brazos y la miraba a los ojos. Tenía una sensación horrible en el pecho, notaba que se ahogaba, que no podía respirar .la sola idea de que su Hermione se entregara y se sacrificara para acabar con esa pesadilla le provocaba una desesperación enorme.

Unas lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas levemente sonrojadas de la castaña y se abrazó a su novio intentando que el calmase el miedo que sentía.

- te quiero demasiado, no podría soportar perderte - dijo Draco mientras le acariciaba el pelo - así que no vuelvas a pensar en hacer semejante locura, yo buscaré una solución.

Hermione asintió levemente contra su cuello y se seco una lágrima que estaba a punto de caer. El chico la separo un poco para poder mirarla, le apartó unos mechones de pelo de la cara y la besó hasta que un ruido le hizo separarse de ella.

- perdonad, no quería interrumpir - se disculpo Harry

-Hermione¿podrías dejarnos solos? tengo que hablar con Potter - le pido a su chica, la cual en seguida salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde debían estar Ron y Ginny.

-¿estaba llorando? - preguntó Harry cuando la chica salio

- si, estaba pensando en entregarse -respondió el pasándose nuevamente la mano por el pelo - por supuesto, yo le quité esa idea de la cabeza

- ¿que piensas hacer? - dijo acercándose un poco mas - ya sabes que os podéis quedar en esta casa el tiempo que queráis

- si lo se, gracias Potter pero, como le dije a Hermione, no podemos estar escondidos por siempre .pienso ir a ver a mi padre mañana por la mañana mientras Hermione duerma. -

- ¿no se lo dirás? -

- no¿para que? no quiero preocuparla y tampoco quiero que me detenga cuando vaya a salir. Necesito hablar con el e intentar solucionar esto -

- como quieras, yo no le diré nada a Hermione -

- bien, lo único que te pido es que no dejes que Hermione me siga o que se ponga en peligro mientras no estoy - le pidió - y Potter, si no vuelvo, cuida de ella por mí y no dejes que le ocurra nada malo - 

- jamás permitiría que le pasara nada - aclaró el

- si, lo se. Solo quiero irme con la seguridad de que estará bien - caminó hasta la puerta - gracias una vez mas 

**CONTINUARA...**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Hola a todos. Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, perdonad la tardanza. No tengo remedio, además de haber tardado, hago el capitulo muy corto. Pero bueno, así soy yo n.nU.**

**Bueno, gracias por vuestros reviews, me gustaron mucho, pero tengo que hacer una aclaración. **

**En uno de los reviews o mejor dicho, dos, una chica " sarablack", me dio un lección sobre lo que es la Inquisición. -.-U **

**Bueno, solo quería aclararle que ya se lo que es la Inquisición, se perfectamente que no solo mataban a los falsos conversos y también se que no tardaban un día en matar a alguien, pero si hubiera tardado casi un año, Draco se habría dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Hermione y la hubiera ayudado, y lo que yo quería era que Hermione llegara a la hoguera. **

**Además no querrás que escriba todo eso que me dijiste en el fic? seria mucho y yo solo me dedique a explicar la razón por la que llevan a Hermione a la hoguera. Tal vez no me explique con claridad en el fic.**

**Bueno, ya que he aclarado esto, me despido.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	20. dias sin ti

**Capítulo 20: días sin ti**

_-Draco _- decía la castaña en sueños - _Draco no te vayas..._- parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla horrible donde dicho joven se iba de su lado para ir a correr un gran peligro - _¡Draco! - _repitió una ultima vez con voz ahogada antes de despertar.

Se incorporó rápidamente y quedó sentada en la gran cama del cuarto de invitados de Harry respirando agitadamente y con la frente llena de sudor frío.

- solo ha sido un sueño - se dijo a si misma intentando tranquilizarse.

Se puso la mano en el pecho notando al instante el corazón latir violentamente. Respiró hondo una vez y después de expulsar el aire de los pulmones consiguió calmarse un poco. Miró a su lado, allí estaba el chico rubio durmiendo profundamente, feliz en el mundo de los sueños, el único lugar donde todo era perfecto para ellos , donde no había problemas , ni miedos, ni preocupaciones , solo felicidad .

Se volvió a acostar en el cómodo colchón, tapándose con las finas mantas hasta los hombros y acercándose un poco más al joven, se acurrucó en su pecho y pasó su brazo izquierdo por encima de el para abrazarle y estar segura de que estaba ahí y no se iba a ir.

Esa mañana, cuando Draco abrió los ojos con los primeros rayos de sol, intentó levantarse con la intención de ir a hablar con su padre pero algo se lo impidió: unos brazos.

Miró a su lado y allí la vio, dormía abrazada a el como una niña pequeña abrazaba a su osito. Sus rizos se hallaban esparcidos por el colchón y algunos mas tapaban su cara. El chico se sintió enternecido y sin pensarlo dirigió la mano derecha hasta los mechones de pelo que no le dejaban ver con claridad su rostro y los colocó detrás de su oreja para después pasar la palma de su mano por la suave mejilla de la chica que tenía un suave color rojizo.

La observó por unos segundos intentando grabarse en la mente cada parte de su rostro, no pudo evitar que una expresión de tristeza se reflejara en su cara, tal vez después de esa mañana no volviera a verla, y eso era algo que le atormentaba. Se levantó para empezar a vestirse e intentar dejar de mirar a la muchacha que se encontraba en la cama. Cuando terminó de arreglarse, fue hacia la puerta, pero, una vez en el umbral, giró la cabeza para volver a mirar a la joven. Aunque había intentado irse sin despedirse de Hermione para no tener la tentación de quedarse, no pudo. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la cama. Se sentó con cuidado para no despertarla y una vez allí, la besó en los labios suavemente, notando como ella, ante aquel gesto, respiró hondamente.

Se separó con miedo a que abriese los ojos y le impidiera marcharse. Con una última caricia en el cabello rizado de la chica, salió de la habitación dispuesto a enfrentar a su padre.

Horas después despertó Hermione, perezosamente se revolvió entre las suaves sabanas, abrazando la mullida almohada. Pasó su mano por el colchón, intentando buscar a alguien, pero esa persona no estaba allí. Abrió los ojos para buscar por el cuarto con la mirada, pero allí tampoco parecía haber nadie. Se levantó frotándose un poco los ojos para despejarse y, después de vestirse, salió de la habitación.

Bajó al comedor donde ya se encontraba Harry desayunando, junto con Ron y Ginny que habían decidido quedarse a pasar la noche, según decían ellos, por la seguridad de Hermione si llegase a ocurrir algo.

- Buenos días - dijo la chica al verlos

- buenos días, Hermione - contestó Harry - ¿que tal dormiste?

- bien - mintió ella recordando la pesadilla

- ¿quieres desayunar? - preguntó Ron con la boca llena

- no gracias, antes quiero buscar a Draco, ¿lo habéis visto? -

Los tres jóvenes se pusieron extremadamente pálidos al oír mencionar ese nombre, porque si sabían donde estaba y no era precisamente en esa casa. El pelirrojo se atragantó con un trozo de pan que, en ese momento, había estado apunto de tragar y Ginny comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa.

- n...no, no le hemos visto - rompió al fin el silencio la pequeña Weasley

- entonces seguiré buscando - respondió la castaña a punto de salir de la sala

- no - dijo Harry antes de que se fuera - Hermione, no le busques...- empezó a decir

- Harry - intentó pararle Ron

- no Ron, ella tiene que saberlo -

- ¿saber el que? - pregunto la chica comenzando a sentirse nerviosa al ver la extrema seriedad de los presentes

- Hermione...Malfoy no esta aquí. El...salió para hablar con su padre - confesó al fin

La joven sintió que se desmayaría en cualquier momento al oír dicha confesión, notó que la invadían el agobio y la desesperación y empezó a sentir que se ahogaba. La expresión de su cara reflejaba miedo y empezó a respirar agitadamente, su pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad.

- _no_ - susurró antes de salir corriendo hacia la entrada

Inmediatamente sus amigos fueron detrás ella para intentar atraparla antes de que saliera. Harry consiguió llegar antes de que alcanzara la puerta y la agarró por la cintura con los dos brazos para evitar que se descubriera a si misma, saliendo de la casa.

Ron llegó enseguida y entre los dos agarraron a la chica que estaba desesperada por salir.

- ¡¡Harry, Ron, soltadme!! ¡¡Tengo que ir a por el!! ¡¡Por favor dejadme ir! – Gritó muerta de miedo por su amado - ¡¡lo van a matar!! ¡¡ Por favor, os lo ruego! -

- Hermione, no puedes salir de aquí, toda la ciudad esta llena de guardias - dijo Ginny, la cual seguía a los dos chicos mientras estos, llevaban a Hermione hasta su cuarto.

- pero Draco...Draco esta...- sollozó ella con dificultad

- el estará bien - la tranquilizó el moreno mientras entre él y el pelirrojo la sentaban en su cama - escucha, Hermione, Malfoy me pidió que te quedaras aquí, hazlo por el, es su voluntad.

- pero, Harry, Lucius Malfoy es capaz de todo -

- pero no solucionaras nada saliendo de aquí y muriendo en la hoguera o consiguiendo que te corten la cabeza - dijo Ron sin nada de delicadeza

- Herms, tranquilízate - empezó a decir Ginny con dulzura, sentándose al lado de su intima amiga - ya veras como todo estará bien y Draco regresara sano y salvo

- está bien, me tranquilizaré, esperaré con impaciencia a que llegue Draco -

- ¡¿Aun no los habéis encontrado?? - gritó un hombre de pelo rubio vestido de negro

- aun no señor - respondió uno de los guardias a su servicio

- maldita sea, ¿¿cuantos sois?? ¿Veinte? ¿¿Treinta?? ¡¡Sois casi cuarenta hombres y ellos son solo dos y no podéis encontrarlos?? - exclamó furioso el señor Malfoy

- discúlpenos señor, esta ciudad es muy grande y pueden estar en cualquier lugar escondidos - se excusó el hombre

- ¡pues buscad en todos los lugares que haga falta, quiero que los traigáis ante mi lo mas pronto posible! - dijo por ultima vez antes de entrar en su mansión echo una furia y cerrando de un portazo. - malditos inútiles

Abrió la puerta de la sala donde normalmente se sentaba delante de la chimenea para relajarse, pero esta vez no iba a relajarse, una vez dentro de la habitación, vio alguien delante de la chimenea que le estaba dando la espalda. No pudo reconocerle ya que llevaba puesta una capa negra con la que había llegado hasta allí.

-¿quien..?.- empezó a decir, pero justo en ese momento, el extraño se dio la vuelta y descubrió su cara - Draco - lo miró con seriedad - por fin apareces. ¿Donde esta la chica?

- ¿crees que soy tan estupido como para decírtelo? - preguntó Draco con odio acumulado en su voz

- no me retes Draco - dijo acercándose a el - ya sabes que conmigo no se juega - le advirtió

- eso lo se demasiado bien. Solo vine a dejar las cosas claras -

- te escucho - le animó a seguir con una voz peligrosamente suave

- déjanos a Hermione y a mi en paz, ella y yo ahora estamos juntos y no pienso dejar que alguien como tu nos separe - dijo sin nada de miedo

Lucius agarró del brazo a su hijo, el cual emitió un pequeño grito ahogado de dolor. En ese instante, su padre notó que tenia el antebrazo vendado, seguramente una de las flechas de sus guardias le había alcanzado, y con este pensamiento, apretó aun mas la mano en torno a la herida del joven, que tuvo que reprimir el dolor que sentía.

- te duele ¿verdad? - preguntó maliciosamente el señor Malfoy - estas son las consecuencias de juntarte con gente como esa asquerosa esa sangre sucia - dijo destilando veneno con cada palabra que decía

- ¡¡no la vuelvas a llamar así!! ¡¡Ella es mucho mejor de lo que tú serás nunca!! - grito antes de que un puñetazo impactara contra su mejilla izquierda

Draco miró a su padre con mas odio que nunca, con una expresión de desprecio en el rostro ahora colorado por tal puñetazo. Respiraba agitadamente e intentaba no llevarse la mano a la cara para hacer como si ese golpe no hubiera significado nada.

- te lo tienes merecido. Te estas rebelando contra mi, y eso es algo que no te voy a permitir -

- ¡tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer! -

- ¡¡soy tu padre!! -

- ¡para mi ya no lo eres! ¡Así que déjame ser feliz con Hermione y olvídate de que existo! - le exigió

- Draco será mejor que recapacites y dejes de comportarte así - le advirtió su padre con un tono amenazante – dime donde esta esa chica.

- no necesito recapacitar nada, tengo las cosas muy claras, lo único que quiero es que dejes de perseguir a Hermione. Jamás te diré donde está para que le hagas daño -

Lucius Malfoy le miró como si fuera el peor de sus enemigos. Si su hijo quería volverse en contra de él y proteger a esa sangre sucia, no lo conseguiría. El se encargaría de que esa impura fuera hacia el y una vez atrapada, la mataría el mismo.

Las horas pasaron y llegó la noche, pero Draco no aparecía. Por más que la castaña esperara, el chico nunca llegaba. No había podido comer nada debido a la angustia que sentía y tampoco podía relajarse sabiendo que el rubio estaba en peligro. Estaba desesperada, ya no sabia que hacer.

Después quedarse despierta hasta muy tarde, el sueño la venció y decidió intentar dormir.

- _tranquila, mañana volverá_ - se dijo a si misma mientras se cubría con la manta y apagaba la vela que alumbraba la habitación, aunque no se convenció demasiado.

Pero al día siguiente el joven no apareció, al igual que el siguiente y así sucesivamente hasta que pasó una semana entera y Draco no daba señales de vida.

La pobre chica pasaba los días tumbada en su cama sin poder contener la lagrimas, sin tener fuerzas suficientes para comer o para afrontar un nuevo día sin su amor.

- _esta muerto_ - se decía y seguía llorando inconsolablemente

Varias veces había decidido ir a buscarle para estar segura de ello, para ver si estaba herido o necesitaba ayuda, pero todos sus intentos eran fallidos cuando Harry, junto con Ron y Ginny, que se habían mudado a la casa de su amigo temporalmente, le impedían la salida. Pero después de una semana sin verle y estar casi segura de que jamás lo volvería a hacer, decidió escaparse para ir a la casa de los Malfoy para asegurarse de que Draco estaba muerto o aun seguía vivo.

Esa misma noche, cuando todos dormían, se puso una capa negra para que nadie la reconociera, salió de la casa sigilosamente y montó en su caballo, poniendo rumbo a la mansión de los Malfoy.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Hola de nuevo, intenté actualizar lo mas rápido posible, pero no se si me quedó bien el capitulo. Eso me lo tenéis que decir vosotros en vuestros reviews.**

**Espero que este capitulo os haya gustado.**

**Bueno hasta la próxima, muchas gracias de nuevo**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	21. la última despedida

**Capítulo 21: la última despedida**

El frió de la noche chocaba contra su cara, lloraba levemente a causa del viento que le entraba en los ojos, cabalgaba todo lo rápido que se podía permitir, siendo lo mas cautelosa posible ya que hasta por la noche había algunos guardias patrullando. Una vez que llegó a su destino, bajó de su caballo y lo amarró detrás de la casa, a la rama de un árbol cercano.

- quédate aquí - le susurró acariciándole la cabeza antes de acercarse al castillo silenciosamente.

Se escondió contra la pared cuando vio a uno de los guardias de los Malfoy y se permitió respirar al ver que se alejaba de allí sin ni siquiera adentrarse en la zona donde ella estaba. Debía pensar por donde podía entrar antes de que la encontraran. Como era de sentido común, la puerta principal y la trasera estaban bien vigiladas y las ventanas eran demasiado altas como para poder trepar hasta una de ellas y aunque fuera todo lo contrario, con ese vestido – que le había traído Ginny de su casa – era imposible subir por la gran enredadera que llegaba hasta una de las habitaciones y que se enroscaba alrededor de piedras que sobresalían de los muros. En ese momento recordó algo, cerca de ahí había una entrada secreta que descubrió cuando había vivido allí como esclava y que daba a una de las salas de la casa. Podía ser peligroso porque en ese cuarto podía estar Lucius Malfoy, pero era un riesgo que debía correr por Draco.

Se acercó un poco más al castillo y se agachó para poder ver mejor en el suelo, la oscuridad le dificultaba mucho la búsqueda de la entrada. Por fin, después de unos minutos, tocó algo duro sobre la suave hierba y a continuación dio con un asa oxidada. Con cuidado, tiro de ella y levantó la pesada madera de la trampilla que se ocultaba debajo de la tierra. Dentro se veían unos escalones de piedra que desaparecían entre la oscuridad del lugar. Bajó con cuidado, agarrándose como podía a la pared para no resbalar. Cerró de nuevo la entrada procurando no hacer ruido, pero pesaba demasiado y la dejó caer sin querer, provocando un ruido sordo que deseó con todas sus fuerzas que nadie hubiera escuchado.

Poco a poco fue viendo algo de claridad y al llegar al suelo llano se dio cuenta de que dicha luz venia de algunas antorchas colgadas en las paredes. Siguió caminando hasta que por fin encontró otras escaleras que subían y llegaban hasta una puerta. La abrió lentamente esperando que al otro lado no hubiera nadie y al parecer el cielo cumplió su deseo ya que la sala estaba desierta, pero no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando una voz paró en seco su camino hacia las habitaciones del piso de arriba.

- sabia que vendrías - dijo la venenosa voz de Lucius - pobre estupida, caíste en la trampa.

Hermione se dio la vuelta aterrorizada para poder ver de frente al señor Malfoy

- _dios mío, se acabó, estoy perdida -_ pensó

- llevadla al estudio - les dijo a dos guaridas que momentos después la llevaban de los brazos hasta dicha sala.- dejadnos solos, hay algunos asuntos que tengo que tratar con esta impura.

Hermione miró con miedo al hombre sin saber que pasaría a continuación. Lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa. En sus años como esclava había aprendido que ese señor era de todo menos un buen hombre. Y se lo había demostrado en numerables ocasiones cuando había sido torturada o golpeada por el.

- relájate querida, no voy a hacerte nada - dijo con un tono que a la chica le sonó como un:_ " no voy a hacerte nada por el momento" _

- ¿do...do...donde esta Draco?- preguntó tartamudeando- ¿que le hicisteis?

- no te preocupes, el esta bien. Solo lo retuve en su cuarto. Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías a buscarle. -

- ya está, ¿no? ya me tenéis. Se acabó - dijo ella casi sin respiración

-me temo que no es tan sencillo, pequeña, aun tienes una oportunidad de salvar tu asquerosa vida

- ¿cómo? - pregunto ella temerosa

- alejándote de mi hijo para siempre - dijo sin rodeos

- ¿qué? estáis loco, yo...-

- creo que no me has entendido, no te lo estoy sugiriendo, lo tendrás que hacer quieras o no - aclaró

- puede matarme si quiere pero...-

- si, tienes razón, si quieres puedo matarte - la interrumpió de nuevo - pero una vez que halla acabado contigo, ¿como sabes que no le pasara nada a Draco?

Hermione se quedó callada por un momento, ese hombre no tenía escrúpulos ni corazón. Ya había cometido muchas atrocidades en su vida, había quitado de en medio a todo el que le estorbaba y no tenia piedad por nadie. Estaba casi segura de que seria capaz incluso a matar a su propio hijo.

- ¿como podéis ser tan cruel? - preguntó al borde del llanto - ¡¿porqué no podéis dejar que vuestro hijo sea feliz?! -

- yo si quiero que el sea feliz, pero el heredero de la fortuna de los Malfoy debe casarse únicamente con una sangre limpia y no con una bastarda impura - dijo con el mayor de los desprecios

- ¡no soy una sangre sucia, mi familia es noble y rica! -

- que equivocada estas. Toda tu vida la pasaste como una esclava y así te quedaras aunque te disfraces de noble -

- ¡que vos tengáis esa idea no quiere decir que tengáis razón! -

- ¡basta! - acabó con la discusión - esta conversación llega a su fin. Mañana por la noche un barco zarpará del puerto con destino a una ciudad muy lejana de aquí. Subirás a ese barco y no volverás nunca. Yo me encargare de contar a la inquisición que te encontré muerta y las ratas se encargaron de hacer desaparecer tu cuerpo. Desaparecerás y no tendrás que volverte a preocupar por que tu vida corra peligro. En esa nueva ciudad nadie te conocerá y comenzarás una nueva vida. Mientras aquí, Draco se casara con una chica digna de él, con Pansy Parkinson. - finalizó

La chica oyó cada palabra con un dolor inmenso en el pecho, un llanto que retenía dentro de ella y no se permitía sacar delante de él. Sabia que tendría que hacer lo que le ordenaba por el bien de Draco y por su propio bien, pero había algo que le resultaba extraño. A pesar de ser una persona tan cruel y despiadada le había permitido la opción de que se fuera lejos y pudiese vivir, cuando a cualquier otra persona la habría matado sin pensarlo. ¿Porqué lo hacia?

- ¿porqué no me mata directamente? - preguntó inconcientemente

- porque si murieras, mis hijo sufriría mas que si sabe que estas viva pero no estas con el - explicó con un tono de voz mas sentimental del que hubiese querido que saliera. Pero no podía evitarlo, al fin y al cabo era su hijo y en el fondo sabía que no podría hacerle daño.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación, pero la voz de Hermione le paró.

-¡esperad! - Lucius se giró levemente para poder mirarla - al...al menos...déjeme despedirme de él - pidió con la voz entrecortada

El señor Malfoy la miró un momento pensativo y sin ningún tipo de expresión en la cara. Podía ser bueno que su hijo viera por última vez a la chica que quería y que fuera esta misma la que le contara que no volverían a verse.

- sígueme -dijo después de unos breves segundos mientras abría la puerta.

La castaña caminó detrás de él por el castillo con la cabeza bajada como si estuvieran conduciéndola a su propia ejecución, justo como había caminado cuando la llevaron a la hoguera, como un alma en pena.

Llegaron al cuarto de Draco y pararon frente de dos grandes puertas vigiladas por dos guardias que eran como dos veces ella cada uno.

- abrid - ordenó Lucius y acto seguido miró a la joven - entra, pero no tardes.

El chico de pelo rubio se encontraba sentado en su cama con las manos en el pelo, tirando de el como si estuviera desesperado. Los brazos le tapaban la cara, pero el joven oyó perfectamente como alguien entraba y una vez que cerraron las puertas, notó la presencia de alguien allí.

- cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me dejes en paz - dijo con rencor a quien creía que era su padre

- Draco - murmuró la joven haciendo que el chico levantase la cara y la mirara

- Hermione - murmuró el también casi sin voz levantándose de inmediato demasiado sorprendido como para dar un solo paso.

Estaba más delgado y pálido, en sus ojos había unas notables ojeras y en su mejilla aun duraba el moraton del puñetazo que su padre le había propinado. Pero al fin y al cabo, era él.

Hermione atravesó cada vez mas rápido la gran habitación hasta llegar donde estaba el joven y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que esa seria la ultima vez que lo hiciese. Draco reaccionó y le devolvió el abrazo, aun sin creerse que fuera ella de verdad. Tal vez fuera solo una alucinación debido a la falta de sueño y a lo poco que había comido durante esa semana, o a lo mejor se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta y solo era un bonito sueño, seguramente era eso, aunque era tan real...

De repente, su olfato percibió el delicioso aroma que desprendía la chica, era el mismo olor de su Hermione, su piel era igual de suave que la de ella y el calor que le contagiaba al estar tan cerca de el era real. Fue entonces cuando se dio de que no estaba soñando, que ella no era una ilusión, sino que de verdad estaba allí con el.

La separó un poco y la miró a los ojos mientras acariciaba su cara con la mano derecha. Se acercó empezando a cerrar los ojos y provocando en ella la misma reacción al ver que el rubio acercaba su boca y acababa con la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos para unirse en un beso. Por fin, después de días que se le habían hecho eternos, volvían a encontrarse. Draco ladeó un poco la cabeza para poder adentrarse más en la boca de Hermione y ella le hecho las manos al cuello sin poder reprimir las lagrimas. El chico notó una de ellas y se separó de los labios de la castaña.

- Hermione... ¿estas bien? - preguntó preocupado - ¿como llegaste hasta aquí? y... ¿como te dejaron entrar? - preguntó de repente dándose cuenta de que era imposible que hubiese entrado por la puerta ya que esta estaba vigilada para que el no pudiese salir.

- tu...tu padre me dejó entrar - contesto con voz temblorosa a causa de las lagrimas

- ¿qué? - preguntó el sorprendido

- Draco...esta será la...la ultima vez que...que nos veamos - dijo con dificultad y extremadamente triste - tu padre me ordenó que me alejara de ti , tendré que zarpar en un barco mañana por la mañana...nunca mas volveremos a encontrarnos -

- ¡no! , Hermione hagas nada de lo que él te diga - la zarandeó levemente de los brazos desesperado

- no tengo otra opción - sollozó - ya me tiene en sus manos y si no lo hago, no solo me matara a mi, sino que a ti también podría hacerte algo, si no, mira como te dejó la cara - dijo mientras acariciaba lentamente la zona de su mejilla que tenia morada.

- ¡maldita sea! - exclamó separándose un poco más de ella para pasar una mano por su pelo - no debiste venir.

- estaba preocupada, creí que habías muerto - se excusó volviendo a abrazarle - perdóname, no quería arruinarlo todo

- ¿es que no lo entiendes? - le preguntó mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza que antes -me preocupo por ti. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no te hubiera dado opción de elegir y te hubiera matado?

Ella lloró aun más en sus brazos al darse cuenta de todo lo que había provocado al ser tan impulsiva de ir allí sin pensar en las consecuencias. Draco le acarició el pelo y después le secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

- no te preocupes, no dejare que te separen de mi, ¿está bien? - intentó consolarla

- ya es tarde, Draco. Todo se acabó y es por mi culpa -

- no, no digas eso. Todo no esta perdido -

- claro que lo está - intervino una tercera voz, la de Lucius Malfoy

- ¿como te has atrevido a amenazarla? - preguntó su hijo lleno de rencor

- solo la advertí de lo que pasaría si mañana al anochecer no sube al barco que la alejará definitivamente de ti - respondió

- te odio, te odio más que nunca. ¡¡Me avergüenzo de tener un padre como tu!! - le gritó soltando a Hermione y dirigiéndose hacia él, hasta que los dos guardias, que antes estaban en la puerta, le agarraron de los brazos

- es hora de despedirse - dijo - lárgate antes de que me arrepienta de todo esto y te mande a la horca - amenazó a Hermione y la chica con una gran presión y un dolor intenso en el pecho, salió de la habitación corriendo, no sin antes mirar por última vez a su amado Draco, al cual le costaba mucho ver a causa de las lagrimas, y despedirse con un: - te amo, Draco.

- ¡¡Hermione!! ¡¡Vuelve, Hermione!! - gritó el joven intentando soltarse de los guardias

- no te esfuerces, hijo, no regresará - dijo sin ni siquiera mirarle - esta es la última despedida

**CONTINUARA...**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**¡Hola! aquí termino el capitulo 21. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Un poco triste ¿no? Pero no os preocupéis, todo se solucionará.**

**Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, no sabéis la alegría que me da cuando entro en el MSN y veo que tengo algún review. X3 **

**Bueno, me despido.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! **

**Pétalo-VJ**


	22. Jamás

**Capítulo 22: Jamás.**

Esa noche no podía dormir, se paseaba por los alrededores del bosque de las afueras de la cuidad. Se encontraba inquieta y nerviosa. Después de su plan con el señor Malfoy de llevar a la sangre sucia a la hoguera no había vuelto a saber nada mas , solo que Draco y Granger habían conseguido escapar , o mejor dicho : Draco había salvado a esa impura y escapado con ella en brazos.

- _maldita sea_ - murmuró la pelinegra.

Ni siquiera sabia si ya los habían encontrado o si aun seguían buscando. Tampoco tenia claro el castigo que le impondrían a su querido Draco, solo esperaba que no fuera muy duro, y también deseaba que esa pesadilla terminase pronto. Que acabasen con la vida de la sangre sucia y Draco y ella se unieran para siempre en matrimonio, tal y como había deseado desde hacia años pero Draco siempre la había rechazado. Desde pequeños sus padres había echo tratos y negocios entre ellos y con el paso de los años habían decidido " comprometerlos". Ella siempre había estado encantada con el trato, pero a ese conquistador de mujeres nunca le había gustado la idea de casarse.

Suspiró tristemente. Si esa chica, Hermione Granger, no se hubiera entrometido, tal vez habría podido conseguir que Draco la quisiera aunque fuera un poquito.

De repente oyó los trotes de un caballo acercándose rápidamente. Se asustó un poco y se escondió detrás de un árbol al ver la persona vestida de negra que montaba al animal. La figura se bajó del corcel y apoyó su cara contra la del caballo, después de acariciarla tiernamente. Se oyó un suave sollozo que llenó el silencio del lugar. Pansy asomó un poco la cabeza para poder ver la escena. Por la altura y los suaves llantos, la pelinegra habría jurado que se trataba de una chica, y cuando la joven se deshizo de la capucha que cubría su cara, Pansy pudo comprobarlo. Los rizos de un largo cabello caían sobre la túnica de la castaña. A Pansy le resultaron familiares hasta que la chica se dio la vuelta y pudo reconocerla.

- Granger - susurró para si misma

Vio como la sangre sucia caía de rodillas junto al lago, aunque estaba de espaldas a ella, pudo adivinar que Granger estaba llorando. Sus hombros temblaban notablemente, delatándola. Pansy se quedó mirándola por un minuto. Entendía perfectamente que su situación era para llorar y no era eso lo que la extrañaba, sino verla allí, en medio del bosque en plena noche sabiendo que la estaban buscando, y lo que era aun más raro, estaba completamente sola. ¿Acaso Draco no había huido con ella? ¿Donde estaba ahora?

Un terrible pensamiento cruzó la mente de Pansy. ¿Y si le había pasado algo al chico? ¿Y si esa era la razón por la que lloraba Granger? ¿Y si le habían matado mientras huían?

El miedo se fue apoderando de ella hasta que la pelinegra no pudo más y salió de su escondite

- ¡Granger! - dijo en voz alta

Hermione levantó la cabeza despacio y después la giró poco a poco para ver a la persona que tenia detrás de ella. Era Pansy Parkinson. Hermione se levantó lentamente y se volvió hacia la chica. Pronto, su expresión de tristeza desapareció para dar paso a una llena de odio y rencor. Se secó las lágrimas con los puños cerrados y la volvió a mirar.

- ¿que haces aquí, Parkinson? - preguntó con fiereza

- eso debería preguntar yo. Pero haré una pregunta mas inteligente; ¿donde esta Draco? -

- eso no te importa - contestó

- claro que si. Pero si no me lo quieres decir, bien. Ahora que te he encontrado te entregare a Lucius y solo será cuestión de tiempo que él aparezca -

-no será necesario. Draco ya está con su padre -

- ¿como? - preguntó incrédula - ¿está con su padre?

- si - respondió cortante - y no solo eso. Mañana mismo tomare un barco para irme de aquí y no volver nunca más - dijo con decisión - si no lo hago , no solo me matara , también le hará daño a Draco.

Pansy quedó impactada. ¿Tantas cosas habían pasado a sus espaldas? la última vez que había visto a la pareja, los dos escapaban de los guardias y ahora, una semana después, Granger estaba dispuesta a dejar a Draco para salvar su vida y la de él.

- yo no lo sabia...- dijo sin maldad en la voz

- y supongo que te habrá alegrado mucho. Por fin conseguiste lo que querías. Nos separaste y ahora podrás casarte con el. Enhorabuena Parkinson, ya has conseguido destruir su vida y la mía. Ganaste - dijo antes de empezar a caminar hacia el caballo

- eso no es cierto - dijo antes de que se montara en el animal - ¡yo no le hice nada a Draco!

- ¡ah no, claro! - ironizó ella - ¡obligarle a casarse contigo y no con la persona que el quiere! ¡Eso no es nada! -

- ¡Draco y yo ya estábamos comprometidos desde hace mucho! - le aclaró – fuiste tú quien te interpusiste entre nosotros.

- yo no me interpuse entre nadie. El no quería nada contigo.¡¡Draco no te quiere!! - alzó aun más la voz empezando a acercarse a la pelinegra y dejando a un lado a su caballo

- ¡pero yo a él si! - gritó

- ¡si tanto le quisieras le dejarías ser feliz! eres una egoísta, Parkinson. ¡Solo piensas en ti misma y no te importan los sentimientos de Draco! ¡Eso no es amor!

- ¡¿qué sabrás tu sobre lo que siento por el?! ¡¿Qué sabrás tu lo que es el amor?!-

-¡lo se porque por eso mañana voy a dejar esta ciudad! ¡Lo se porque estoy dejando a la persona que amo por su propio bien!

- no es verdad, solo lo haces para poder salvarte tu – dijo escupiendo veneno con cada palabra

- ¿¿salvarme?? ¿¿Salvarme?? - Preguntó histérica - ¡yo misma ofrecí que me mataran antes que separarme de Draco! pero Lucius me amenazó con hacerle daño a él, y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Ojala pudieras saber que es el amor de verdad, Parkinson. Ojala pudieras - dijo antes de subir a su caballo y con un suave movimientos de las riendas, ordenarle que empezase a caminar, o mejor dicho, a correr.

Y allí dejó a Pansy, sola en la oscuridad. Sumida en sus pensamientos, que se basaban básicamente en todo lo que le había dicho la castaña. Sintiéndose muy confundida, empezó a andar para poder volver a casa.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Lloraba. Sus ojos estaban totalmente rojos y se tiraba del pelo lleno de rabia e impotencia por dejar escapar a la chica que quería y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Pegó puñetazos contra la pared hasta que sus nudillos empezaron a sangrar levemente y tiró un valioso jarrón al suelo. Se dirigió a su cama y de un tirón la deshizo tirando las sabanas que la cubrían al suelo, después, sintiéndose derrotado, se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en el filo de la cama. Escondió la cara entre los brazos como lo había hecho cuando Hermione había entrado por esa puerta y volvió a recordarla.

Su cara, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su mirada...

Recordó como le había dicho que le amaba y se había despedido de él por última vez, y después, todo lo que le vinieron a la cabeza fueron viejos recuerdos.

Las veces que la ayudó de las maldades de su padre, lo preocupado que había estado cuando la chica había desaparecido y todo lo malo que le dijo en la fiesta de los Granger, la primera vez que la besó y la merecida bofetada que había recibido después de ese acto, el día completo que había pasado con ella, la vez que casi se peleo a muerte con Potter por haberla besado, los celos que sintió pensando que él o Weasley se la podían quitar. También recordaba la noche que le había pedido ser su novia y ella había aceptado. Cada uno de los momentos que pasó con ella venían a su cabeza, atormentándolo.

Ya no podía más. No había llorado tanto desde la muerte de su madre. Y ahora le parecía que lloraba de la misma manera, porque en cierta forma en las dos ocasiones había perdido a un ser querido, aunque fuera de distinta forma.

Oyó la puerta cerrarse y notó como alguien se sentaba en la cama, justo al lado suyo. Era su padre. La mano del hombre acarició el pelo de su hijo y por primera vez, pareció tener sentimientos.

- hijo, sabes muy bien que jamás te haría daño. Si hice esto es por tu bien -

Draco ni siquiera se digno a mirarle o a responderle, simplemente escuchó.

- ella no era la adecuada para ti. Con Pansy todo era bien -

El chico empezó a temblar de rabia y apretó sus puños contra la tela de su pantalón intentando contenerse, pero no pudo. Se levantó rápidamente y miró a su padre a la cara, sin miedo, sin pudor, a pesar de tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar.

- tal vez hayas conseguido separarme de Hermione, tal vez hayas podido hacer de mi vida un infierno, pero lo que jamás haré será casarme con Parkinson. Nunca uniré mi vida a la de alguien que colaboró para arruinar lo que yo mas quería.- dijo con voz alterada pero tranquila - ¡¡si quieres puedes torturarme, encerrarme, dejarme sin comida ni bebida, pero nunca, **jamás** me casaré con ella!! - terminó alzando la voz sin darse cuenta.

-bien, si así lo quieres - respondió su padre con seriedad mientras se levantaba de la cama - podrías haber hecho las cosas bien, hijo. Lastima que me obligas a ir por el mal camino -

Fue hacia la puerta y antes de salir, miró por última vez a Draco.

- no me ablandare porque seas mi hijo - fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Esa misma noche, en el puerto atracaba un gran barco que llegaba de un largo viaje. De la nave bajaron varios pasajeros, entre ellos dos mujeres.

- por fin estamos aquí - dijo la mujer mas joven a su anciana madre.

- aun no puedo creerme que nos haya engañado como a dos niñas - se quejó la señora

- bueno, ya estamos aquí de vuelta. Volvamos a casa. Tengo tantas ganas de ver a Hermione - dijo Jane entusiasmada - mi niña, pobrecita, la dejamos sola durante bastante tiempo

- no te preocupes, sabe cuidarse de si misma -

- eso espero. Vamos, subamos al coche de caballos - dijo cuando el cochero les abrió la puerta y las ayudó a subir amablemente.

**CONTINUARA...**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**¡holaaaaa! ¿Como estáis? **_

_**Yo estoy bastante bien. Estoy contenta porque por fin este fic tiene más de 100 reviews. n.n . Eso contrarresta a mi otro dramione, que después de haber actualizado hace días, solo conseguí 3 reviews u.uU. Supongo que la gente esta ocupada o ya no se interesa por él. **_

_**¡Pero bueno, no pasa nada! **_

_**Espero que os haya gustado. Me tengo que ir ya.**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo. Ya nos vamos acercando al final. Falta poco.**_

_**Pétalo-VJ**_


	23. De regreso

**Capítulo 23: de regreso **

El mayordomo abrió la puerta del gran castillo y la aguantó mientras sus dueñas pasaban dentro del hogar que tanto habían añorado desde hacia poco más de una semana. A esas horas de la noche todo estaba oscuro y casi no se veía nada. Los criados de la casa se encargaron de encender las velas y meter todas las maletas de las señoras dentro de la casa. Las dos mujeres miraban con una sonrisa el lugar, comprobando que todo estaba igual que cuando se habían ido.

Las esclavas o criadas, como preferían llamar sus amas, ya que trataban a las jóvenes como a iguales, se habían levantado de la cama expresamente para dar la bienvenida a las señoras y ahora se miraban nerviosamente. Habían sido las elegidas para decirles a la madre y a la abuela de Hermione que la joven llevaba desaparecida desde que las había acompañado al puerto la noche que dejaron la ciudad.

- Haily, ¿que tal ha ido todo mientras estábamos fuera? - le preguntó Jane a una criada morena que, al oír su nombre, se puso rígida y bajo la cabeza.

- bien, señora- dijo con la voz algo temblorosa, ganándose un codazo de una de sus compañeras - bueno, en realidad...señoras, hay algo que ustedes no saben...- rectificó la joven

- ¿que pasa, pequeñas? - intervino la anciana señora Granger con un toque de amabilidad y dulzura en la voz - ¿rompisteis algo? ya sabéis que no pasa nada por esas cosas...

- no, señora, no es eso - se apresuró a decir una chica rubia de ojos claros

- entonces, ¿qué es Nancy? - preguntó de nuevo Jane

- es algo sobre su hija - contestó ella decidida pero con nerviosismo

- ¿sobre Hermione?

- si, señora.

- ¿y bien? ¿Qué pasa con mi nieta? - preguntó algo inquieta la abuela

Nancy miró atrás a sus compañeras, que asintieron con la cabeza, dando a entender que continuara.

- mis señoras...la señorita Hermione...no...No ha vuelto a casa desde vuestra partida -

El pequeño bolso que Jane llevaba entre las manos cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo mientras su madre se puso una mano en el pecho y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

- ¿cómo que no ha vuelto? - preguntó con un hilo de voz la más joven de las dueñas de la casa.

- después de que fuera a acompañarla estuvimos esperándola, pero nunca volvió - explico Haily - el cochero dijo que por más que la buscó, la señorita no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

- ¡oh dios! ¡Mi nieta!- exclamó la anciana mientras se sentaba en una butaca con ayuda de su bastón

- no te preocupes, madre - la tranquilizó su hija agarrándole la mano - tal vez Hermione se quedó a dormir durante nuestra ausencia en casa de Harry, Ginny o incluso Draco. Posiblemente se sentía sola.

- pero, Jane, si hubiera ido a casa de alguno de sus amigos hubiera avisado y al menos habría subido al coche de caballos - dijo la señora desolada - tengo un mal presentimiento. Tenemos que ir a buscarla.

- lo se, madre, pero es muy tarde. Mañana empezaremos a buscar, cuando estemos todos descansados - dijo no solo refiriéndose a ellas, sino a los criados.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Por fin la luz de un nuevo día llego en la casa de los Potter. Hermione se despertó con un dolor de cabeza que no recordaba haber tenido antes. Se incorporó en la cama, que aun estaba hecha, ya que la pasada noche se había tumbado en ella sin ni siquiera deshacerla. Se había puesto a llorar como si el mundo se acabara para ella y se había quedado dormida con la ropa puesta.

Miró a su arrugado vestido y después hacia el espejo de su tocador. Estaba horrible. Sus ojos eran de color rojo y el dolor que se concentraba alrededor de ellos era aun peor, su pelo estaba completamente despeinado y su ropa era sencillamente un desastre.

De repente alguien abrió la puerta y se acercó a ella.

- amiga, tienes muy mal aspecto - dijo Ginny

-si, bueno...-

- Hermione, se que saliste ayer. Te oí llegar y...llorar...- dijo con preocupación y una mirada que la incitaba a contarle que había pasado.

- Ginny, tengo algo que contarte -

- dime, ¿que ha pasado? -

- ayer fui a buscar a Draco - empezó Hermione antes de la pelirroja la interrumpiera

- pero, amiga, ¿fuiste a la casa de los Malfoy? - preguntó horrorizada - oh, ¡dios mío! Hermione, ¿que hubiera pasado si Lucius Malfoy te hubiera visto?

- lo hizo -

- ¿qué? - preguntó con un hilo de voz

- el hizo un trato conmigo. Me dejaría libre, no me mataría y no haría daño a Draco si yo esta noche tomaba un barco rumbo a otra ciudad y salía de la vida de su hijo para siempre -

- Hermione, ¿eso quiere decir que esta noche...?- preguntó con la voz temblorosa y los ojos humedecidos. La castaña asintió con tristeza y eso hizo que su amiga se lanzara a sus brazos para darse un mutuo abrazo. - amiga, ¿de verdad tienes que irte?

- si, Ginny. El señor Malfoy amenazó con hacerle daño a Draco. No puedo permitir eso.- se separó de ella y la miró con una sonrisa. - Ginny, has sido como una hermana para mi, me gustaría tanto que estuvieras conmigo...pero eso no es posible .Estoy contenta de saber que tienes a tu familia y que no estarás sola - esta frase fue acompañada por una traviesa lagrima que no pudo evitar salir.

- pero, Herms, a lo mejor podemos hacer algo - insistió la llorosa pelirroja

- no, amiga. No hay nada que podamos hacer. Si me quedo no solo me matara a mi, si no que hará daño a Draco. Solo si me voy nos podremos salvar los dos.

- ¿y nunca volverás? -

- tal vez dentro de unos años, cuando la inquisición se haya olvidado de mi. Lucius prometió mentir y decir que yo morí. - explicó - cuando todos, incluso Draco, me hayan olvidado, volveré.

La joven Weasley volvió a abrazarla y así se quedaron las dos, llorando, tristes, mientras intentaban consolarse la una a la otra, sabiendo que la separación seria inminente.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Mientras tanto, Pansy se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas del jardín de su casa, disfrutando del sol y del fresco de la mañana. Un día precioso para unos, uno horrible para otros. Se encontraba totalmente distraída, con la mente dándole mil vueltas al mismo tema; la conversación con Hermione. Nunca le había hecho caso a una sangre sucia y jamás lo hubiera hecho en su sano juicio, pero después de haber tenido esa charla con ella había comprendido muchas cosas: que Hermione amaba a Draco mucho mas de lo que ella lo haría nunca, que el la correspondía y que si se separaban su querido Draco sufriría.

- señorita, ¿desea que le traiga el desayuno? - le preguntó una de sus esclavas, sacándola de sus pensamientos

- no, no hace falta, Sophie. Pienso salir - respondió ella levantándose de su asiento

- ¿quiere que mande a traer su caballo? -

- no, me vendrá bien caminar. Además, el lugar al que voy no esta muy lejos de aquí - con esto dicho salió del jardín y de su casa.

**CONTINUARA...**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estáis? _**

**Aquí termina el capitulo 23. Espero que os haya gustado mucho. Ya queda poco para terminar el fic. Que pena.**

_**Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews a: **__**Eli Granger de Malfoy , karyta34 , Azul.Lovegood , pily-sofy , laurus cullen weasley , SandritaGranger y DracoOHermioN.**_

_**Muchas gracias. **_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. **_

_**Pétalo-VJ**_


	24. Viejos recuerdos

**Capítulo 24: Viejos recuerdos.**

-Vamos, Jane. Tenemos que apresurarnos – decía la angustiada abuela de Hermione.

-Tranquila, madre. No es bueno que te alteres, te puede hacer mal – dijo su hija con preocupación – ya mandé a los sirvientes a buscarla y ahora mismo saldremos nosotras.

-No hará falta – dijo una voz que provenía de la puerta; Pansy se encontraba parada en el umbral -. Yo se donde está su hija.

Las dos señoras la miraron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Nancy, una de las sirvientas, se acercó a la joven y miró a sus amas, preocupada.

-Señoras, lo siento mucho, entró sin permiso, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar – dijo la chica.

-No te preocupes, Nancy. Por favor, déjanos a solas – dijo Jane, haciendo que la joven saliera de la habitación.

-Eres Pansy Parkinson, ¿verdad? – Preguntó la madre de Hermione, y sin esperar a que respondiera, la abordó con varias preguntas más - ¿Sabes donde está mi hija? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si, por suerte está bien. En este momento está a salvo. Seguramente se encuentra con Potter o con Weasley. Por el momento no corre peligro - explicó

-¿Peligro? ¿A que te refieres? ¿Por qué mi Hermione debería estar en peligro? – preguntó la señora Granger con el miedo metido en el cuerpo. **(nota: si digo "señora Granger, me refiero a la abuela. A la madre la llamo Jane.)**

- Por favor, cálmense. Les explicaré todo lo que pasó en su ausencia. Ustedes son las únicas que pueden ayudar a Hermione, pero tienen que escucharme. No se preocupen por ella, como ya les dije, está bien.

-De acuerdo. Siéntate pequeña. Cuéntanos lo que pasó.

Pansy tomó asiento y empezó a relatarles toda la historia. Las dos aristócratas la miraban con horror al saber por todo lo que su pequeña había tenido que pasar. Algunas veces fruncían el ceño cuando oían nombrar a Lucius Malfoy, ese señor, si se podía llamar así a esa clase de monstruo, que le había hecho tanto daño a su niña. Cuando la pelinegra llegó a la última parte de su relato fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Madre y abuela se sentían indignadas por lo sucio que había jugado el señor Malfoy, y aun se sentían peor cuando oyeron que su hija tendría que partir al día siguiente, quisiera o no, para alejarse a Draco y, a la vez, para poder salvar su vida.

-Ese hombre no tiene escrúpulos – dijo la señora Granger, más enfadada que nunca.

-Madre, vayamos a casa de los Potter. Tal vez Hermione esté allí. Después iremos a hablar con ese…señor – dijo Jane, conteniéndose para no llamar a Lucius con otro término-. Muchísimas gracias, Pansy. No se como agradecértelo.

- No tiene que darme las gracias. Estoy muy arrepentida de haber colaborado con Lucius Malfoy para ese sucio trabajo – dijo, avergonzada y bajando la cabeza-. Me di cuenta de que no estuvo bien lo que hice. Draco se merece ser feliz con quien el quiera…y Hermione también.

-Es de personas inteligentes aceptar que se han equivocaron e intentar enmendar su error – comentó la más anciana de las mujeres -. Eres una buena chica, Pansy. Estoy segura que muy pronto encontraras a otro chico que te amará todo lo que te mereces.

-Gracias.

-A ti, querida. Gracias por venir a avisarnos. – Le sonrió Jane - Ahora debemos irnos. Tenemos que solucionar todo esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Se encontraba tumbada en la cama del cuarto de invitados de la casa de los Potter. Su mirada estaba fija en un punto del suelo, pero, a la vez, no miraba nada. Su mente estaba en blanco, como si fuera un cuerpo sin alma, inmóvil. Ya no lloraba, había acabado por aceptar el destino que le tocaba vivir, pero, aun así, la expresión de su cara era triste. Sus ojos parecían haber perdido toda la luz que un día habían tenido y el color sonrosado de sus mejillas, había pasado a ser uno pálido, casi blanco.

-¿Hermione? - preguntó la voz de Harry en la puerta -. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-Harry, no tengo ganas de sorpresas- dijo ella, cortante, pero sin intención de serlo.

-Estoy seguro de que esto te alegrará. – Insistió, y después miro detrás de él y le dijo a alguien – pasen.

Las señoras Granger entraron en la habitación. Hermione, al ver quienes eran las dos mujeres que se hallaban allí, saltó de la cama y corrió hacia ellas para abrazarlas.

-¡Mamá, abuela!– exclamó, rompiendo a llorar.

-Herms – dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba – Mi niña… pero que mal aspecto tienes.

-¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña?- le preguntó su abuela abrazándola de igual manera que su madre.

-Mamá, abuela, lo he pasado muy mal – dijo entre lagrimas y llantos.

-Lo sabemos, mi niña, pero no te preocupes. Pronto todo se solucionará. Nosotras nos ocuparemos de ello – la tranquilizó Jane.

-Pero, mamá, igualmente tendré que irme porque la Inquisición me persigue – sollozó la chica.

-No te preocupes, linda. Ya pensaremos en algo - dijo la señora Granger.

- Hermione, tranquilízate. – Habló de repente Jane - Vamos a ir a la casa de los Malfoy y vamos a hablar con Lucius Malfoy. Lo solucionaremos todo, hija.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros – la interrumpió su abuela -. Confía en nosotras. Ya veras que todo saldrá bien.

Minutos más tarde llegaron al castillo las dos mujeres, dispuestas a sacar a su hija y nieta de todos los problemas en los que cierta persona la había metido.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-No se de que me hablan – dijo Lucius cuando las señoras Granger le acusaron de todos los problemas causados a su heredera.

-Claro que lo sabéis –habló Jane con seriedad y furia en la voz – Sabemos todo lo que pasó, así que no os atreváis a negárnoslo – advirtió acercándose a ese despreciable hombre hasta quedar muy cerca de él.

-¿Y si me atrevo qué? – preguntó el con tono amenazador, sin dejarse intimidar por la mujer.

Se quedaron mirándose mutuamente a los ojos. En ellos había odio y rabia, pero también algo que no se podía definir con exactitud. Algo parecido a una mezcla de nostalgia, tristeza y decepción.

-Madre, me gustaría hablar con Malfoy a solas – dijo Jane de repente – por favor – añadió cuando vio que su madre estaba dispuesta a negarse.

-Está bien. Te esperaré en el carro – dijo la señora, asesinando con la mirada al hombre rubio que estaba al lado de su hija, para después salir de aquel lugar.

-No me puedo creer que hayáis llegado tan lejos – dijo una vez que la señora Granger había salido de allí, dejándolos solos.

-¿Ya no me tuteas, Jane? – preguntó con sensualidad y algo de rencor en la voz –. Vaya…cuanta distancia has puesto entre nosotros.

-Puse la que debía, Lucius – aclaró – y no cambies de tema. No es justo que le hayas hecho todo esto a mi hija por lo que nos pasó.

- No lo hice por eso – dijo, por fin, aceptando que él había sido el culpable de la situación de Hermione-. No puedo permitir que mi hijo se case con una sangre sucia.

-No seas hipócrita, Lucius. Mi hija no es una sangre sucia. Pertenece a una familia de aristócratas nobles.

-Pero toda su vida ha servido como esclava para nuestra familia – aclaró.

-En ese caso yo también soy una sangre sucia, ¿verdad? Porque te recuerdo que yo también serví en esta casa. Yo también fui esclava – dijo con algo de dolor en la mirada, a causa de ese recuerdo. – Y eso no impidió que te enamoraras de mí. – finalizó.

Lucius se quedó callado por unos momentos, pensando en algo que decir, pero parecía que su cerebro no quería procesar, porque ninguna respuesta se le venia a la mente.

- Y tú de mí – dijo por fin, sin pensar en lo que decía.

- Si – reconoció ella – Y ahora la historia se repite con nuestros hijos y no quieres que estén juntos, por la simple razón de que estas frustrado por que nosotros no nos casamos.

-Por que tú no quisiste – volvió a aclarar, con rabia y apretando los puños, resaltando el "tu". – Podríamos haber sido muy felices juntos. Yo te podría haber sacado de la miseria si me hubieras aceptado. Pero te negaste.

-No me negué. Yo te amaba, Lucius. Solo te pedí tiempo – sus palabras fueron acompañadas con algunas lágrimas -. Compréndelo. Acababa de perder a mi hija, no sabia donde estaba mi madre, yo apenas acababa de entrar en tu casa como esclava…Entiéndelo, no podía pensar en el amor justo en ese momento... pero tú no quisiste esperar…-dijo con tristeza mientras intentaba limpiarse las lagrimas, que se remplazaban rápidamente por otras. – No puedes hacer que tu hijo pase por lo mismo porque tú no...- empezó a decir antes de ser interrumpida por Malfoy.

-Por eso mismo, porque no quiero que pase lo mismo que yo, le aparto de ella.

-No pasará lo mismo. Ellos no tienen impedimentos para ser felices – dijo con desesperación Jane.

-¡Nosotros tampoco los teníamos! - gritó

-Si me hubieras dado tiempo…

-¡Me hubieras hecho esperar aun más! – Terminó la frase, según su opinión.

- ¡Eres un egoísta! ¡Solo piensas en lo que es mejor para ti! ¡Incluso has llegado a hacerles daño a mi hija y a tu propio hijo! ¡No se como puedo estar enamorada de ti!

Lucius se quedó paralizado por unos instantes. Le pareció haber oído que ella aun estaba enamorada de él. Pero, ¿cómo podía ser? Después de todo lo que Jane y su hija habían sufrido por su culpa, ¿como podía seguir queriéndole? La miró unos segundos. Aun seguía siendo la misma mujer de la que se había enamorado; alguien llena de coraje y valentía para enfrentar a cualquier persona, una mujer bondadosa y, sobre todas las cosas, hermosa.

Aun recordaba el día que había recibido la invitación para la fiesta de bienvenida de Hermione. Al ver en el pergamino el apellido "Granger" sintió una punzada en el corazón. Fue por ella que había obligado a Draco a ir a esa fiesta, y cuando la vio aparecer en las escaleras de su mansión, acompañada de su hija, tuvo unas ganas terribles de ir hacia donde estaba Jane para poder besarla. , pero, cuando ésta se dio cuenta de su presencia, volvió la cabeza simulando que no le había visto. Seguramente seguía enfadada por que unos años antes había desistido de su idea de casarse con ella y había empezado a conquistar a otras mujeres. Después ella había conseguido encontrar a su madre y se marchó de esa casa, con tanto dolor que jamás volvió a ella.

Si él no hubiera sido tan estupido…si la hubiera esperado…

Entonces la volvió a mirar y sin poder resistir un segundo más, la agarró de la cintura, la atrajo hacia el y, finalmente, la besó.

Se quedaron allí durante un par de minutos, unidos por sus bocas, que besaban al otro con tristeza, anhelo y amor. Un amor retenido por años y que ahora dejaban salir libremente.

Cuando decidieron separarse, sin dejar de abrazarse, Jane le miró a los ojos con algunas lágrimas escapándose de los suyos.

-Esto no tiene porque ser así, Lucius. Aun podemos ser felices…y nuestros hijos también. Todo depende de ti…

**CONTINUARA…**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_¡Holaaaaaa! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo._

_Ya puedo imaginarme las caras de los lectores. ¿Quien iba a imaginarlo? Jane y Lucius enamorados. Jajaja._

_Pues la verdad es que se me ocurrió en el último momento. Estaba buscando un motivo para que Lucius reaccionara y dejase de hacer daño a Hermione y a Draco, y se me ocurrió. _

_**Aclaración de la historia de estos dos enamorados: **_

_Después de que Jane abandonase a su hija en una casa que ni siquiera conocía, pasó unos días muy duros en los que no comió nada, y después de aguantar mucho, se desmayó, y cuando se despertó, estaba en casa de los Malfoy. Un empleado de la casa, que tenia mucha confianza con Lucius, la había llevado allí con su permiso y la había cuidado. Después, ella había comenzado a trabajar allí como una esclava. _

_Lucius, poco a poco, se enamoró de ella y Jane de él. Narcisa había muerto hacía ya más de un año y Draco apenas tenia 7 años. (Lo mismo que tenía Hermione cuando fue abandonada) _

_Lucius le había pedido a Jane que se casara con él, pero, por las razones que dije antes en el fic, ella no estaba preparada y le pidió que esperara. Lucius fue demasiado impaciente y, creyendo que ella jamás le aceptaría, empezó a conquistar a otras mujeres, pero nunca consiguió olvidar a Jane. _

_Mas tarde, ella se reencontró con su madre, se convirtió en aristócrata y no volvió jamás allí._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_Bueno, una vez contada la historia, me retiro. ¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? Bueno, tendréis que esperar dos semanas más para saberlo, es que el próximo fin de semana me toca actualizar mi otro dramione, "¿odio o amor?"_

_Ah y por cierto: ¡El__** próximo capitulo será el último! Y después de ese capitulo viene un prologo de unos años después.**_

_Intentaré esmerarme en el ultimo capitulo._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Pétalo-VJ_


	25. Para siempre

**Capítulo 25: Para siempre.**

-Si tú lo decides así, Lucius, nuestros hijos podrán estar juntos…y nosotros también – dijo Jane mientras acariciaba la mejilla del hombre.

-Ya es demasiado tarde – dijo Lucius, apartándose de ella. Su voz sonaba arrepentida y su expresión de la cara denotaba su error – Quiera o no, tu hija tendrá que irse de esta ciudad si no quiere morir a manos de la Inquisición.

-Si, tienes razón. Mi hija deberá irse por un tiempo, pero algún día podrá volver.

- ¿Cómo?

- Con nuestra ayuda. Llevará mucho tiempo. Años seguramente, pero juntos podremos conseguirlo. Tengo un plan – explicó ella.

- No esperaba menos de ti – dijo, orgulloso -. Siempre fuiste muy inteligente – comentó con una sonrisa mientras la volvía a abrazar. – Pero, ¿qué pasará con Draco? – preguntó con remordimientos.

- Tienes que dejarlo ir – fue lo único que respondió la mujer.

Lucius frunció el ceño con algo de tristeza y frustración al pensar que si no hubiera causado ninguno de esos problemas, ahora su hijo podría quedarse con él.

- Me lo merezco - murmuró

Jane lo abrazó con más fuerza y, poniéndose de rodillas, unió sus labios con los de él en un beso muy corto para que se animara un poco.

- Yo estaré contigo. Pasara mucho tiempo hasta que los niños puedan volver a estar con nosotros, pero juntos lo conseguiremos.

-Está bien. – Accedió mientras sonreía, pero pronto su sonrisa se borró - ¿Crees que Draco podrá perdonarme?

-Estoy segura de que, si hablas con el y le explicas todo, lo comprenderá – respondió con un tono dulce y cariñoso-. Vamos, ¿a que esperas? Ve y habla con tu hijo.

Lucius asintió y, después de despedirse de Jane, subió al segundo piso y, no solo ordenó a los guardias que las vigilaban que se apartaran para dejarlo pasar, también les dio permiso para retirarse de allí y a no volver a vigilarlas.

Entró en la habitación - si es que se podía llamar así a semejante lugar-. Draco, en un arranque de ira, había destrozado completamente el cuarto. La mesa y las sillas estaban volcadas, mientras las sabanas de la cama cubrían parte de ellas. El mullido colchón estaba fuera de su sitio, al igual que las almohadas, y por el suelo había esparcidos trozos de lo que antes había sido un valioso jarrón decorado con flores. En la habitación reinaba una oscuridad inmensa a causa de que las gruesas cortinas de color rojo aun estaban echadas.

Draco se encontraba, como la mayoría de las veces, sentado a los pies de su cama. Tenía la cara extremadamente pálida a causa de la falta de comida, la cual se había dedicado a rechazar cada vez que se la traían, y su rostro tenía la expresión más triste que su padre había visto nunca.

A Lucius se le encogió un poco el corazón al pensar que esa tristeza había sido provocada por él, y se acercó con cautela a su hijo, el cual ni se había inmutado ante su presencia.

-Draco…-le llamó, sin conseguir respuesta -. Draco, hijo. – repitió.

- Lárgate – fue lo único que respondió, con voz apagada, como si no tuviera fuerzas para seguir luchando contra él.

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo el hombre, haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho por el joven.

-No hay nada que hablar. Ya conseguiste separarnos a Hermione y a mí. Ahora déjame en paz. – volvió a decir sin ni siquiera dignarse a mirarle.

-¿Así que te vas a quedar parado sin hacer nada? ¿Ya te has rendido? Esa no es la actitud de un Malfoy – comentó se padre con la intención de provocarlo.

Draco no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Encima de todo lo que había hecho por separarlo de Hermione, ¿ahora lo incitaba a intentar hacer algo para poder estar con ella? , pero ¿que problema tenia ese hombre?

El chico frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, para después levantarse y acercarse peligrosamente a Lucius.

- Eso no te importa – le espetó, antes de volver a sentarse.

Su padre le miró seriamente y después dijo:

- Haz las maletas.

-¿Qué? – preguntó confundido, levantando la mirada de nuevo.

- Que hagas las maletas. Y, si no quieres quedarte en tierra, mejor que te des prisa.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Draco, lo que tu padre quiere decir es que te prepares para salir de viaje – explicó Jane, que había aparecido en la puerta y se había acercado a los dos hombres, para después agarrar el brazo del el mas mayor.

-Pensé que te habías marchado – comentó Lucius

- Volví para ayudarte.

-¿Eh? , ¿Usted no es…? – empezó a preguntar Draco.

- La madre de Hermione, querido – afirmó ella, amablemente –. Es una larga historia. Te la contaremos mientras preparas tus cosas.

Más tarde, las señoras Granger volvieron a casa de los Potter, donde, al igual que Draco, Hermione había empezado a hacer sus maletas. Ginny y Ron la ayudaban a sacar todos sus vestidos del armario y todo lo que necesitaría en el lugar al que fuera y Harry ordenó que prepararan 2 carruajes para que les llevaran esa noche al puerto.

En ese momento, Jane entró en la habitación y pidió a los hermanos Weasley que la dejaran a solas con su hija. Ellos asintieron y salieron del cuarto. Luego, bajaron a la sala, donde la abuela de Hermione les contó, tan sorprendida como ellos, todo lo que

había pasado.

Jane se sentó en la cama y dio unos golpecitos en el colchón con la mano para indicarle a su hija que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó rápidamente la joven.

- Lo siento, cariño, pero lo único que pude hacer por ti es que Malfoy aceptara darte las llaves de una mansión que tiene en la ciudad a la que iras, para que tengas un sitio donde vivir. – Mintió para darle más tarde una sorpresa -. Yo te mandaré mucho dinero cada cierto tiempo, para que puedas mantenerte e intentaré solucionar todo este problema para que algún día puedas volver con nosotros. Es por eso que no puedo ir contigo, me tengo que quedar aquí, para poder ayudarte.

-Mamá – dijo, tirándose a sus brazos para llorar – No quiero quedarme sola – sollozó-. No me quiero separar de vosotros…y tampoco de Draco. No quiero que se case con Pansy – dijo, desesperada.

- Lo se, mi niña, lo se. Y créeme que estoy tan triste como tú por no poder hacer nada por evitarlo -.dijo, con un poco de cargo de conciencia por ver a su hija así. Por un momento tuvo la tentación de decirle la verdad, pero, al estar segura de que más tarde la alegría seria mayor, prefirió callarse. – No llores, ya verás que en poco tiempo se solucionará todo y podrás regresar.

Así pasó un rato en el que Hermione no hizo más que desahogar su dolor a base de llantos. Sus amigos la convencieron para que bajara a almorzar a la hora de la comida aunque ella se negaba a probar bocado e intentaron pasar el mayor rato posible con ella para poder animarla, pero era imposible. La chica estaba más deprimida que nunca.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Horas más tarde, una joven morena entró en la habitación que hasta hacía poco había estado prácticamente destrozada y que ahora estaba ordenada gracias a los esclavos. Draco se encontraba terminando de meter su ropa en la maleta. Después de haber estado un rato decidiendo que llevarse – ya que todo lo que tenía no le cabía en las maletas - , por fin había acabado de hacer el equipaje.

-Veo que ya acabaste – dijo la voz de Pansy.

Draco se dio la vuelta y vio a la chica que estaba parada en la puerta. La joven entró y se acercó al rubio con una sonrisa triste.

- Supongo que esta será la última vez que nos veremos…-

El rubio la miró por unos segundos y, después, hizo algo que nunca antes se habría planteado hacer con esa mujer; la abrazó. Pansy abrió los ojos enormemente, sorprendida. Cuando se hizo a la idea de que el chico que quería la estaba abrazando, sonrió y unas lágrimas traviesas se escaparon de sus ojos. Siendo buena había conseguido mucho más de lo que había conseguido siendo mala.

- Gracias – dijo Draco de repente – Me contaron lo que hiciste – continuó – Gracias, Pansy.

-No tienes porqué darlas. Me porté muy mal contigo y con Hermione. Lo siento mucho, Draco – se disculpó -. Solo lo hice porque te quería para mí.- sollozó -. Pero, ya que no se puede, al menos, ¿podré ser tu amiga?

- Eres mi amiga desde que decidiste ayudarme – contestó él, con una radiante sonrisa como no la había tenido en días.

Ella correspondió la sonrisa y se separó de él.

- ¿Hablaste con tu padre?

-Si – contestó –Me pidió pendón y aclaramos el asunto. Él y la madre de Hermione tienen un plan. Por el momento tenemos que irnos. En la ciudad a la que iremos mi padre tiene una mansión y viviremos allí. Nuestros padres nos mandaran una buena cantidad de dinero cada cierto tiempo, aunque no será necesario porque buscaré un buen puesto de trabajo y con las influencias de mi padre no tendré problemas. – explicó -. Cuando todo se haya calmado, volveremos.

-¿Cómo van a hacer para que la Inquisición no persiga a Hermione?

- No lo se. No han querido contarme el plan, pero estoy seguro que lo conseguirán. Cuando a mi padre se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien le haga desistir – comentó.

-Y que lo digas – dijo ella – Y, ¿Cuando te vas? – preguntó, tristemente.

-Esta noche en la madrugada, cuando aun no haya amanecido – contestó.

- Lo siento…

- No lo hagas. Si te digo la verdad, lo único que dejo atrás es a mi padre…bueno, y a ti. Solo por vosotros me da tristeza irme. Por otro lado me siento feliz, porque por fin podré estar con Hermione sin impedimentos y podremos hacer una nueva vida juntos.

-Espero que te vaya muy bien, Draco – le deseó -. Estaré esperando al día en que volváis, impaciente por volver a verte.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

La hora había llegado. Hermione, junto con su familia y amigos, se encontraba en el puerto lista para marcharse. Ya habían llevado sus maletas adentro del barco y ahora se encontraban despidiéndose al pie de la embarcación.

-Hermione, no te preocupes por nada. Iremos a visitarte cada vez que podamos – la animó su abuela -. Además, no estarás sola. Tu tío también vive allí, le mandé una carta avisándole de que irías a vivir a la misma ciudad que él. Si necesitas algo, solo ve y habla con el. La dirección esta en una carta que metí en tu maleta. Cuídate mucho, mi niña – dijo, abrazándola mientras intentaba evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Gracias, abuela – dijo, correspondiendo el abrazo – tu también cuídate mucho. Os escribiré a menudo.

En cuanto la abuela soltó a su nieta, Ginny se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Hermione, ten mucho cuidado en ese lugar. Nunca te dejes vencer por nada – dijo la pelirroja -. Voy a reunir dinero y cuando tenga el suficiente, iré a visitarte por unos días.

- Eso no será necesario, Ginny – intervino Harry – Tú y Ron vendréis conmigo. Yo puedo pagaros todos los gastos.

- Gracias, chicos.- sonrió Hermione – Ginny, sabes que eres como una hermana para mí. Te echaré mucho de menos – sollozó la castaña.

-Y nosotros a ti, Herms.

- Harry, eres un gran amigo. Nunca olvidaré todo lo que has hecho por mi – dijo, antes de abrazar al moreno. Después, se separó de él y miró a Ron. Luego, se acercó a él y le agarro las manos –.Y tú, Ron, aunque no nos hemos conocido demasiado, te aprecio mucho. Gracias por todo.

-Gracias a ti por haber cuidado siempre de mi hermana – fue la respuesta del joven, que la miró con agradecimiento y una sonrisa amable.

La última en despedirse fue su madre. Jane se acercó lentamente a su hija y se aferró a ella, no queriendo que la joven se fuera.

- Hermione, tranquila. Todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo –lloró con su niña en los brazos – Estarás bien…yo le pedí que te cuidara – fue lo último que dijo. Hermione no entendió esa frase. ¿A quién le había pedido que la cuidara? Pero fue imposible preguntarle. Justo en ese momento avisaron que el barco estaba a punto de zarpar y su madre le dijo que subiera.

Poco después, el barco zarpó, alejando a Hermione de las personas que más quería. Desde la embarcación se veían unas siluetas en tierra que se despedían con la mano de su ser querido. La castaña correspondió el gesto hasta que la oscuridad y la lejanía hicieron desaparecer a aquellas personas. Pero, aunque ya no los veía, ella se quedó allí, sin ni siquiera moverse, recordando con tristeza que en el puerto no había estado presente Draco.

Levantó su mano derecha un poco, lo suficiente para ver el anillo de plata que había en su dedo. El anillo que le había regalado el joven. Posó su otra mano encima del anillo y la apretó con fuerza. Sin poder contenerse más, comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Se llevó la mano a los ojos para secarse las lágrimas. Entonces, notó como unos brazos se abrazaban por detrás. Por un momento, Hermione sintió miedo por no saber quien era, pero se tranquilizó y se quedó inmóvil al oír esa voz que conocía tan bien.

- Una chica tan hermosa como vos no debería llorar nunca - Dijo la voz de Draco.

Hermione, sin poderse creer lo que oía, giró la cabeza para dar con la encantadora sonrisa del rubio. Su intento por decir algo fue en vano, ya que Draco cubrió la boca de la castaña con la suya y la besó con más amor que nunca y con tanto ímpetu que casi hizo que la chica se cayera. Por suerte, ésta se aferró a su ropa y él la agarró con fuerza, sin dejar ni un momento de besarla.

- ¿Me extrañaste? - preguntó, con voz entrecortada, el joven cuando puso fin al beso, pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

- Draco, ¿que haces aquí? – preguntó ella con una profunda alegría, abrazándole tan fuerte que el chico notó como se quedaba sin respiración.

-¿No viste el interior del anillo?

-¿El interior del anillo? – preguntó ella confundida y enseguida se quitó la alianza y leyó la frase que estaba grabada por dentro. – _Juntos para siempre._

- Para siempre – repitió Draco, vocalizando exageradamente.

-¿Cómo es posible? – volvió a preguntar ella, aun sin creérselo.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar. Ahora vamos al camarote a dormir. Debes de estar muy cansada .Seguro que no has dormido nada – dijo mientras la besaba repetidas veces en distintas zonas de la cara.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque yo tampoco he podido dormir – admitió, sonriendo –. Estaba impaciente por verte.

-Entonces, vamos – dijo, tomando su mano y tirando de ella.

-Si, pero antes quiero que me prometas una cosa – dijo Draco, sin moverse del sitio.

- ¿El qué?

- Que te convertirás en mi esposa en cuanto lleguemos a nuestro nuevo hogar. Que te casarás conmigo.

-Draco…

-Ni se te ocurra buscar una excusa para negarte – bromeó él, mientras volvía a besarla.

-Claro que no – rió ella – si, quiero casarme contigo, Draco. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti – dijo, antes de pasar su mano por debajo de sus rodillas y llevársela en brazos hacia el camarote. – es hora de dormir.

- Ya no quiero dormir. ¿Qué pasa si esto es un sueño? – se quejó Hermione, como una niña pequeña.

-No te librarás tan fácilmente de mí – Draco abrió la puerta de una suave patada, ya que la había dejado abierta antes, y la volvió a cerrar de la misma forma. Después tumbó a la chica en la cama que había de dos plazas. Se tumbó a su lado y le acarició la mejilla. – duerme. Juro que no me iré a ninguna parte.

Hermione asintió felizmente , se abrazó a él como una niña pequeña a su peluche , apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Draco , y después dijo:

- Recuérdalo: Para siempre.

-No lo olvidaré – respondió el chico antes de que la castaña cayera en un sueño profundo y, poco después, él la acompaño. Por fin podía dormir tranquilo al saber que tenía al lado a la chica que amaba, que ella estaría a salvo y que él se encargaría de cuidarla, _para siempre_.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Fin del capitulo 25 y fin de éste fic. **

**Bueno, en realidad todavía no acaba por que aun queda el PROLOGO. Así que aun no me despido de vosotros, fieles lectores. **

**La próxima actualización será la última de este fic.**

**Cuando termine, empezare un nuevo dramione que se llamará "el misterioso mundo muggle". Donde, a causa de un hechizo mal conjurado por Draco , él y Hermione son enviados al mundo muggle y deberán convivir en la casa de la chica por un tiempo hasta que los profesores lo solucionen , ya que ese conjuro impide que puedan volver a Hogwarts.**

**Bueno, dicho esto. Me despido.**

**Hasta la próxima y última actualización.**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	26. Epílogo: Volvamos a casa

**Epílogo: Volvamos a casa.**

Una vez más leía la feliz noticia que anunciaba la carta que su madre había enviado hacía unos días. Esa noticia que decía que por fin podrían volver a casa, que no había peligro y que estarían completamente a salvo. La joven castaña de 23 años sonreía cada vez que miraba aquel trozo de papel que tanta alegría le había dado. Se llevó el pergamino al pecho y lo apretó contra él como si fuera algo muy preciado. Después de cuatro años por fin podía volver a casa.

En su mente, hacía miles de planes para cuando se reencontrase de nuevo con su familia. Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, siempre había estado con su familia…con su nueva familia. Aun así, añoraba a su madre, a su abuela y a sus amigos, y sabía que, en el fondo, Draco también extrañaba a su padre.

De repente, el llanto de un bebé hizo despertar a Hermione de sus ensoñaciones. Dejó la carta encima del escritorio del camarote y se acercó a una pequeña cuna de madera que se hallaba al lado de la ventana del barco.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi niño? —preguntó cariñosamente a un bebé de aproximadamente unos nueve meses de vida. El pequeño de ojos grises sonrió alegremente al ver a su madre y alzó los brazos hacia ella. Hermione estiró los suyos y tomó al niño, para después abrazarle con todo el amor de una madre. Adoraba a su hijo. Su enternecedora risa era lo que hacía que sonriera cada mañana. — ¿Ya estas de mejor humor, mi príncipe? — volvió a preguntar antes de besarle la cabecita.

—Pensaba que tu príncipe era yo — dijo una voz detrás de ella—. Conseguirás ponerme celoso — bromeó Draco, colocándose detrás de Hermione y abrazando su cintura.

—Él es mi príncipe, pero tú eres mi rey — contestó la castaña al padre de su hijo, antes de darle un beso.

Draco lo recibió con agrado, y depositó otro beso en la frente de ella.

—Y tú eres mi reina, pero falta alguien.— Hermione le miró, confundida.—Falta la princesa. ¿Cuándo llegará? – preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, propinándole un pequeño mordisco en el cuello a su mujer.

—Espera un poco —contestó ella con una risita y retorciéndose por las cosquillas que le producían los juegos de Draco —, apenas acaba de llegar Brian.

—Es cierto— cedió Draco—. ¿Y tú, qué? —le dijo a su hijo, que le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y se lo quitó de los brazos a Hermione —. Absorbiendo toda la atención de las féminas, ¿verdad? Es como su padre, aunque sea pequeño está rodeado de mujeres— comentó, haciendo que Hermione rodara los ojos. Draco levantó a su hijo por encima de su cabeza.—Mira cómo tienes a tu madre, que casi ni me hace caso porque te prefiere a ti —bromeó de nuevo.

—¡Draco! —le regañó su mujer.

El pequeño Brian rió al ver cómo, por arte de magia, se volvía más alto que el rubio que le sujetaba. El bebé puso sus manos en la cara de Draco y éste la acercó a él para notar mejor las caricias de su hijo. Sus pequeñas manitas eran suaves y olían a limpio. Bajó al pequeño y lo tomó con un brazo mientras con su mano contraria agarraba con suavidad una de las manos del chiquitín para besársela.

Hermione vio con ternura el buen padre en el que se había convertido Draco y la manera tan cariñosa en que trataba a su hijo. No pudo evitar pensar que si no hubieran tenido que huir de su ciudad, tal vez eso nunca habría sucedido. Quizás en ese momento no estarían tan unidos como ahora y, seguramente, Brian no hubiera nacido. Abrazó a su esposo y éste la besó en la frente entes de devolverle al pequeño.

—Estamos a punto de llegar. Prepárate —le dijo a su mujer.

* * *

Unos diez minutos más tarde, llegaron a puerto, donde los esperaban sus familiares y amigos con una sonrisa. Todos estaban ansiosos por reencontrarse con Hermione y Draco, y por conocer al pequeño Brian.

—¡Hermione, cariño! ¡Por fin! — gritó Jane, abrazando a su hija —. ¡Pero qué grande está este hombrecito!— exclamó, admirando a su nieto —La última vez que lo vimos acababa de nacer.

—Gracias por venir a visitarnos, mamá — dijo Hermione, recordando la sorpresa que se había llevado al ver aparecer por su modesta casa a su madre, su abuela y su suegro.

Miró a Draco, el cual estaba abrazando a su padre y le dirigió una mirada al hombre una vez que se separaron.

—Lucius —dijo a modo de saludo, el cual fue correspondido por un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo estás, Hermione? — Preguntó cortésmente, y sin dejar que respondiera, preguntó tímidamente— ¿puedo coger a mi nieto?

—¡Claro! —respondió, cediéndole al niño. Después, buscó a su abuela con la mirada y se acercó corriendo a ella para darle un gran abrazo—. ¡Abuela, te echaba de menos!

—Y yo a ti pequeña. Sin ti la casa parece vacía.

—Pero ahora que estamos de vuelta. Draco y yo viviremos en una casa aparte.

—Por supuesto, necesitáis intimidad. Pero al menos no estarás tan lejos de nosotras — sonrió la anciana.

Ella correspondió el gesto y se dirigió hacia Ginny, que corrió hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo.

—¡Herms! — gritó la pelirroja, lanzándose a los brazos de la chica — ¡Qué bien que ya estés aquí de vuelta! Así que este es tu hijo — dijo, acercándose a Lucius para ver a Brian — Es igual que su padre.

—Guapo, ¿verdad? —preguntó con arrogancia Draco.

Todos, a excepción de Harry y Ron que rodaron los ojos, rieron. Draco se acercó a los antes mencionados y estrechó la mano de Harry.

—Potter —saludó —, un gusto verte de nuevo — dijo, dando a entender que todo el odio o el resentimiento que hubo una vez en el pasado había desaparecido —. Weasley. — Estrechó la mano del pelirrojo.

—Malfoy — saludaron los dos.

—¡Harry, Ron! — exclamó Hermione, dándoles un fuerte abrazo a los dos a la vez. Draco gruñó un poco y la chica se apartó de ellos mirándole, divertida –. No seas tan gruñón — le regañó.

De repente, Ron miró hacia un muro que había algunos metros detrás de él y le habló a una sombra que salía de él.

—¡Cariño, ven aquí! Pensé que todo había quedado en el pasado.

Draco y Hermione vieron, confundidos, cómo de detrás del muro aparecía una chica de su edad, de pelo negro, que se acercó a ellos lenta y tímidamente. Miró con culpabilidad a los ojos a la pareja que acababan de llegar del largo viaje y se agarró al brazo de su recién estrenado marido.

—Hola — saludó Pansy con un hilo de voz.

—¿Pansy? — preguntó Draco, patidifuso—. ¿Eres la novia de Weasley?

—En realidad, nos casamos el año pasado — contestó ella en el mismo tono de voz.

—¡Eso es genial! Felicidades— exclamó Hermione. Caminó hacia ellos y agarró las manos de Pansy —. Gracias, Draco me contó lo que hiciste. Gracias, Pansy.

—Sólo intenté enmendar mi error — dijo —. Lo siento mucho.

—Como ha dicho Ron: toda está en el pasado.

Hubo un silencio en el que las dos chicas se miraron sonrientes, sin ni una pizca de rencor como se habían mirado cuatro años atrás. Ya no importaba. Era una historia pasada. Ahora tocaba vivir el presente, ser finalmente felices. El resentimiento no tenía cabida en ese instante.

—Bueno — interrumpió Jane —, vayamos a casa. Hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

—Todavía nos tenéis que contar qué es lo que hicisteis para que pudiésemos volver — recordó Draco.

—Eso ya no tiene importancia — intervino Lucius —. Lo único que tenéis que saber es que ahora mismo estáis hablando con uno de los mayores jefes de la Inquisición.

—¿Cómo? — saltaron Draco y Hermione. Últimamente se estaban llevando muchas sorpresas.

—Ahora entendéis por qué de repente desapareció la información sobre Hermione, ¿verdad? — preguntó Jane con complicidad—. Nos llevó cuatro años, pero por fin lo conseguimos. Ahora estarás a salvo, hija.

—Al fin viviremos en paz — suspiró la castaña, más tranquila que nunca. Sentía que podía respirar después de tanto tiempo. — Y en el mejor momento. Con la llegada de Brian.

—Y Giselle está en camino — añadió Draco.

—¿Giselle? — preguntó, confundida, Jane — ¿Acaso estás embarazada de nuevo, Hermione?

—No — respondió su hija, igual de confusa, mirando a su marido como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

—Eso no es un problema. Yo lo soluciono esta noche — dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Ante esto, todos empezaron a reír, menos Hermione, que se sonrojó violentamente.

—¿Y vosotros cuándo vais a tener un hijo? — preguntó la castaña a Harry y a Ginny, intentando cambiar de tema.

—Acabamos de casarnos, queremos esperar un poco — respondió Ginny mientras se abrazaba al brazo del moreno y éste se sonrojaba al igual que lo había hecho Hermione anteriormente.

—Bueno chicos, será mejor que volvamos a casa. Hemos mandado hacer una gran comida para celebrar vuestro regreso — anunció Lucius.

El grupo de personas se subió a los carruajes que esperaban por ellos. Entre sonrisas y alegrías, los familiares y amigos llegaron a la mansión Malfoy, donde celebraron que habían vuelto a casa, el nacimiento de su hijo y que se quedarían para no irse nunca más.

* * *

_**¡Se acabó! Fin del epílogo y del fic.**_

_**Lo sé, lo sé…no me he esforzado demasiado en el epílogo , pero la verdad es que no estaba demasiado inspirada y además tenía cosas que hacer.**_

_**Sólo espero que os haya gustado.**_

_**Pronto publicaré el primer capiíulo de mi nuevo Dramione: El misterioso mundo muggle.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que han seguido este fic y gracias por vuestros reviews.**_

_**Pétalo-VJ**_


End file.
